EL SECRETO DE HERMIONE GRANGER
by Climenestra
Summary: 6º curso, tras las vacaciones Herm regresa algo cambiada. ¿Resistirá la amistad del trio Gryffindor? Voldemort planea algo¿Quien entró en el despacho de Dumbledore?Cap.19 up! Snape en enfermería, hay un agente doble en Hogwarts! ¿Ron, que hiciste con Herm
1. ¿Donde esta Hermione?

Que me perdonen todos, este es mi primer fic, y tampoco se manejar bien esto, estoy haciendo una prueba a ver si se publica bien. Espero que os guste, publicaré lo más pronto que pueda.  
  
EL SECRETO DE HERMIONE GRANGER  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó de las vacaciones de Navidad, a Harry le pareció que andaba muy extraña. Apenas si lo regañaba por no hacer los deberes e irse a entrenar con Ron. No es que echara de menos sus regañinas, pero imaginó que aquello no podía ser nada bueno. -¿No le has notado algo raro a Hermione últimamente? - le preguntó a Ron mientras se dirigían a clase de Pociones.  
-Mmm... - Ron hizo una mueca extraña - se lo llevo notando desde hace años Harry - y siguió su camino escaleras abajo. Sin embargo esta respuesta no dejó satisfecho a Harry.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la clase de Snape, Hermione no estaba allí. Aquello sí que era extraño, y fue en ese momento cuando Harry se convenció de que a su amiga le pasaba algo porque ella jamás se habría perdido una clase de Snape sin razón justificada.  
-¿Señor Potter? - la desagradable voz de Snape le taladraba el oído, no se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía al lado - ¿podría responder a mi pregunta?  
-¿Podría repetirla?, es que no acabo de entenderla - sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente con los de Severus Snape y esté sonrió maliciosamente.  
-Buen intento Potter, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor - Desde el otro lado de la clase pudo oír la risa de Malfoy, que contestó correctamente las propiedades del diente de león y luego le dirigió una mirada con aire de superioridad.  
  
A Harry le pareció que la clase duraba una eternidad (aunque eso no era nada extraño), sentía esa curiosidad propia de él por saber donde se encontraba Hermione, y cuando la encontrara no se iba a conformar con una excusa barata para explicar su falta a la clase de Pociones. Ya se había librado de él un día antes con "Harry, siempre estás imaginándote cosas cuando la gente no hace lo que tu crees que debe". Ron estaba muy ocupado tomando apuntes y con cara de fastidio; que Hermione faltara a clase tenía mayores consecuencias de las que en un principio hubiera imaginado, pero ya que era ella la que cogía siempre los apuntes y dado que Harry estaba tan meditabundo parecía decidido a hacer el mejor trabajo posible para que su amiga no tuviera que lamentar su falta de asistencia.  
  
Salió a tal velocidad del aula que Ron tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo:  
  
- ¿Tanta hambre tienes?- le preguntó jadeando. -No voy al comedor, he de averiguar donde está Hermione -le respondió- tengo la sospecha de que anda en apuros. -Pues yo voy contigo -afirmó Ron- a mí también me pareció muy extraño que se saltara la clase de Pociones.  
  
Sin decir nada más ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, pero cuando llegaron pudieron comprobar que Hermione no se encontraba allí. Tampoco estaba en el exterior así que se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, pero cuando la señora gorda les dejó paso se percataron de que su amiga tampoco se encontraba allí, lo que dejó los dos bastante desanimados, mientras barajaban las posibilidades que les quedaban.  
  
-A no ser que esté en la habitación... - dijo Ron- pero no lo creo, ella solo va a dormir, y aunque estuviera en ella no podríamos subir, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez.  
  
Harry lo recordaba muy bien, pero cuando estaba a punto de descartar la posibilidad, se le ocurrió que precisamente la habitación de las chicas era el lugar ideal del que disponía Hermione para ocultarse de ellos. Harry nunca hubiera imaginado que ella deseara alguna vez alejarse así, incluso llegando a faltar a una clase. Aquella situación era estúpida y pensaba averiguar de qué se trataba.  
  
-Ron, tenemos que entrar por la ventana- le dijo a su amigo y este lo miró algo confuso- creo que Hermione está ahí. -Pero si ella nunca... protestó. -Si, ya sé, pero creo que su intención es precisamente la de alejarse de nosotros. - Eso es absurdo Harry, Ron no le había dado tanta importancia al asunto como su amigo- Sé que ella y yo discutimos pero al final siempre reconoce que...- Ron calló y se quedó unos instantes pensando, como si sopesara la posibilidad de que lo que Harry argumentaba pudiera tener veracidad. -¿T...Tu crees que ella quiere eso? - Si, ahora sólo nos queda averiguar el por qué.  
  
Fueron hacia los dormitorios de los chicos y cogieron sus escobas. En aquellos momentos todos estaban en el gran comedor, así que el riesgo de que los pillaran era mínimo, aunque a Harry no le parecía que fuera a resultar sospechoso verlos a ambos con sus escobas en ese momento, puesto que habitualmente entrenaban en sus ratos libres. Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera se encontraron con Nick casi decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, que silbaba alegremente una cancioncilla pegadiza.  
  
-¿Como va todo muchachos?- les dijo mientras hacia una leve inclinación de tronco- Un fabuloso día para el quidditch, debéis entrenar bien pues este año he apostado fuerte por nuestro equipo para la copa de las casas. -Eh...si- le respondió Ron- Esperamos no defraudarle porque... -¡No lo haremos!- asintió Harry mientras tiraba con firmeza del brazo de su amigo dando así por finalizada la conversación. No quería entretenerse porque les quedaba poco tiempo hasta que todos empezaran a salir del comedor, y entonces podría verlos algún alumno; más concretamente temía ser visto por Malfoy, que desde que había sido nombrado prefecto vigilaba con lupa a Harry poniendo cualquier excusa para restarle puntos a Gryffindor. Sospechaba que entrar en la habitación de las chicas, además por la ventana, no estaría muy bien visto y más teniendo en cuenta las medidas que habían tomado los fundadores de Howarts para que los alumnos no lo hicieran. Recordó como Hermione les había explicado en una ocasión el por qué de aquella medida, aunque a él no dejó de parecerle absurdo.  
  
Cuando montaron en sus escobas Ron le dirigió una mirada intrigada, como si pretendiera preguntar a su amigo silenciosamente que podían esperar de aquel extraño procedimiento. La respuesta de Harry fue lanzar una patada que lo hizo elevarse dejando atrás a Ron, que no tardó en seguirlo. Llegaron por fin a la ventana pero desde allí Harry no podía ver nada, la cortina estaba corrida como protegiendo la habitación de las miradas indiscretas.  
  
-¡Vaya!- susurró Ron que acababa de llegar a su altura- ¿y ahora que hacemos? Mejor tocamos y... -cuando se decidía a dar unos toques en la ventana para que Hermione les abriera y les diera una explicación de su extraño comportamiento Harry lo agarró con tal fuerza que casi lo tira de la escoba. -¡Harry!- Ron se había quedado pálido ante la posibilidad de caer desde unos quince metros de altura- ¿que haces? - No debemos ponerla sobre aviso de que estamos aquí - Ron lo miraba cada vez más extrañado de su comportamiento pues no parecía encontrar motivo alguno por el que tuvieran que sospechar nada de Hermione Granger, la amiga que siempre les había demostrado su fidelidad. - Tengo un presentimiento, hazme caso, vamos a intentar abrir la ventana. - Alohomora- Harry apuntó con su varita a la cerradura y la hoja de la ventana se abrió hacia fuera. Muy lentamente he intentando no hacer ningún ruido deslizó la cortina hasta que pudo ver lo que ocurrían en la habitación. Dentro no había nadie, salvo una persona sentada en el suelo. Era Hermione, estaba de espaldas a la ventana y pronunciaba unas palabras muy bajito mientras parecía que trituraba algo en un recipiente. -¿Que diablos hace? -le susurró al oído Ron. Como una contestación Harry se encogió de hombros. Tenía tanta idea como su amigo. Parecía que preparaba una poción, pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Se había saltado la clase de pociones para preparar una poción?.  
  
-¡Hermione!- lo dijo tan alto que Ron se agitó sobre su escoba, casi perdiendo el equilibrio por segunda vez. La muchacha se quedó inmóvil durante un instante y luego giró la cabeza despacio como si temiera aquella voz que la había llamado. Cuando por fin alcanzó a ver a sus amigos, Harry ya estaba dentro de la habitación y Ron estaba pasando por el marco de la ventana. Ella se levantó despacio, mirando nerviosa las cosas que había en el suelo, y se puso delante en un vano intento de ocultarlas. De repente pareció que reaccionara. -¡Harry... Ron!- le temblaba la voz - ¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Como habéis llegado? ¿Por que... - ¿Que estabas haciendo? - Ron miraba a Hermione con gesto interrogante - No has ido a la clase de Snape y eso que hoy era de las importantes. Pero no te preocupes, -al decir esto se ruborizó- te he cogido los apuntes lo mejor que he podido. - Eso ahora no importa, ¿que estabas haciendo antes de que llegáramos?- a la pregunta de Harry siguieron unos segundos de silencio. - Yo... esto es muy embarazoso para mí. Como ya habréis deducido estaba haciendo una poción. - Si, pero ¿para que? - Bueno Ron, es que, vosotros no preguntáis nunca y ahora queréis saber. No os preocupasteis de lo que habían pasado en verano y es por eso que ahora necesito... Pero ¿por que he de daros ahora explicaciones?- aquella actitud no era normal en ella, nunca había ocultado una acción a sus amigos, más bien siempre había intentado (la mayoría de las veces sin éxito alguno) que Harry y Ron participaran de sus acciones como con el P.E.D.D.O. - Está bien, quizás este año yo no haya estado muy charlatán. Ya sabes que después de... - sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a su padrino - Pero eso no es motivo para que nos ocultes cosas, somos tus amigos. ¿Tienes algún problema Hermione?, te ayudaremos con lo que sea. - Es que... veréis. En esto no podéis ayudarme. Son cosas de chicas.- ella dio un suspiro como aliviada al ver como en las caras de sus amigos había un asomo de terror. -Ssi, eso es, son cosas de chicas y no os lo puedo contar. - Vale, vale- Harry recordó repentinamente que no había almorzado - entonces vamos a comer. ¿O es que esas "cosas de chicas" no pueden esperar? - Si, claro.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron raudos al comedor. Allí todos actuaban con normalidad, excepto Neville que al verlos acercarse acribilló a preguntas a Hermione sobre su falta de asistencia a la clase de Snape. Al él tampoco le había pasado inadvertida la falta de Hermione y le resultaba tan extraña que la acosó con preguntas hasta que ella se deshizo de él argumentando que había faltado porque le había llegado una lechuza diciendo que su madre estaba enferma, y que no pudo esperar a contestar para interesarse por su estado. - Oh, lo siento - Neville parecía verdaderamente apenado. - Tranquilo, no es nada -dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa - conociendo a mi madre habrá exagerado tanto que seguro que no tiene más que un simple resfriado. - En cualquier caso espero que se mejore - Neville se despidió de ellos, pues la siguiente clase era Herbología y esperaba llegar antes para ayudar a la profesora Sprout, algo que ya había tomado por costumbre. Hermione casi no comía, estaba meditabunda y ni siquiera había mencionado nada cuando Harry dijo adrede que no había entendido bien las propiedades de la mandrágora cuando Snape lo había explicado. Ron y Harry se miraron con cara de preocupación, cada vez su amiga se mostraba mas extraña. Entonces a Ron se le ocurrió la prueba definitiva para saber si su amiga estaba realmente mal. - ¿Oye Hermione? - la muchacha tardó en percatarse de que a quien se dirigía era a ella- ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no tienes noticias de Vicky? - Ron sonrió muy satisfecho por su ingenio, pero tras unos segundos la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Hermione lo miraba extrañada, como si no entendiera el por qué de aquella pregunta. Parecía que no pensaba contestar, aunque finalmente dijo "Emm... ¿por que lo preguntas, Ron?". Éste se puso de pié de un salta y la tomó por los hombros, la miró fijamente y luego la sacudió con más fuerza de la que había pretendido. - ¡Oye, que me haces daño!- Harry se puso también en pie, tomando a su amigo por el hombro para que la soltara. -Harry - le dijo el pelirrojo- ¿has visto? Ella no ha rechistado. -Si Ron, esto es muy raro - Hermione se había marchado de la mesa asustada de la reacción de su amigo- esto cada vez me parece más extraño. Hermione nos oculta algo.  
  
Cuando terminó de comer Harry se sorprendió, pues Ron ya estaba listo. Normalmente tenía que esperar un poco por el, pues a pesar de que comía muy rápido ingería tales cantidades que Harry siempre acababa antes, pero parecía que el repentino cambio de actitud de Hermione le había quitado el apetito.  
  
-¡Hola chicos! - Ginny se acercaba a los muchachos apurando el paso - ¿Tenéis idea de lo que le pasa a Hermione? -¿Tu también se lo has notado? - le respondió su hermano- Dice que son cosas de chicas y no nos quiere contar. -Pero... Hermione siempre me cuenta a mí esas cosas. -¿Ah, si?- Se había encendido una lucecita en los ojos de Ron- entonces sabrás si... - Por favor- Harry lo había interrumpido bastante enojado- No es momento de pensar en eso, si no le ha dicho nada a Ginny quizás solo lo haya puesto como excusa para deshacerse de nosotros en la habitación. - Es que hay algo más. Cuando me la he encontrado en el pasillo y la he saludado ella se ha limitado a dirigirme una mirada fulminante. -Ginny parecía muy dolida, ella y Hermione se habían hecho muy amigas y a pesar de que no asistían al mismo curso había surgido entre ellas una gran complicidad. Esto para ella, que se había criado rodeada de varones, tenía un gran significado. Perder a Hermione significaba perder a su confidente, su consejera... - Vaya- Ron apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana intentando darle ánimos, pues a ella le habían brotado algunas lágrimas- estoy seguro de que esto debe tener una explicación, no te preocupes. Todos sabemos lo mucho que Hermione te aprecia. Debe haber algún malentendido.  
  
Sugerencias e insultos ' a climenestrahotmail.com 


	2. La teoria de Harry

Capitulo 2: La teoría de Harry  
  
Con todo lo de Ginny se les había hecho tarde para llegar a la clase de herbología. Cuando llegaron ya todos se hallaban alrededor de la profesora, que sujetaba una planta de flores blancas mientras le explicaba a sus alumnos como debía transplantarse. Hermione estaba en el corro, parecía muy interesada en lo que explicaba la señorita Sprout, por un momento les pareció de nuevo la Hermione de siempre. Y solo por un momento porque en cuanto advirtió su presencia los miró con el ceño fruncido como si le molestara su presencia.  
  
-¿Neville, eres tan amable de acercarme esa pequeña pala? –dijo señalándola. La profesora no intentaba disimular que Neville era su favorito. - En seguida – el muchacho se dirigía a la mesa de instrumentos cuando Malfoy le puso la zancadilla y, pese a sus intentos por recobrar el equilibrio vino a caer sobre una de las orquídeas favoritas de la profesora. - Deberías vigilar por donde andas Neville. – Malfoy se carcajeó junto con toda su cuadrilla de Slytherin. -Desgraciado- susurró Harry que había visto muy bien la jugada de Draco, pero no pudo avisar a Neville a tiempo – Pero... ¿Qué demonios...? – Harry señaló hacia el grupo que felicitaba a Draco Malfoy por la broma y a Ron se le quedaron los ojos como platos cuando divisó lo que su amigo le indicaba. Allí estaba Hermione carcajeando también, y le dio una palmada a Malfoy. Pero, ¡si ella odiaba a Malfoy! Neville estaba muy acostumbrado a ser el centro de las bromas de los Slytherin, tenía muy asumido que no era precisamente talentoso. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga Hermione Granger participaba de la broma con especial entusiasmo aquello le partió el corazón. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se le escaparan unas lágrimas y abandonó el aula sin recibir ninguna reprimenda por ello. Sprout se dio cuenta de lo que había turbado tanto al chico y lo dejó marcharse, además le dirigió una mirada a Harry, dándole a entender que lo siguiera y este marchó en su busca. Neville se debía haber dado mucha prisa, porque cuando Harry salió ya no había ni rastro de él, pero enseguida supuso que debía encontrarse en la sala común de Gryffindor, y estaba en lo cierto. Estaba solo, pues a esas horas todo el mundo se hallaba en sus respectivas clases, sentado en uno de los sillones encogido, abrazando sus propias rodillas. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry lo miró y empezó a hablar de lo ocurrido.  
  
- Sé que no soy precisamente el orgullo de Gryffindor – Harry intentó intervenir, pero un gesto de Longbottom lo detuvo- pero nunca pensé que Hermione pudiera hacer de ello una burla. Ella siempre me ha apoyado, y es una de las cosas que más me ha ayudado a salir adelante. Además, vosotros sois los únicos con los que yo comparto mi secreto. - Lo sé, y ni por un momento pienses esas cosas de ti. No sabes hasta que punto eres importante Neville – Harry recordó las palabras de Dumbledore el pasado año sobre lo relacionados que estaban Neville y él. - No creo que lo entiendas. Después de todo tu estás acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. - A mi pesar – cuantas veces habría deseado deshacerse de aquella cicatriz que todo el mundo observaba con curiosidad. - En cualquier caso, Harry, eres un orgullo para Gryffindor, el elegido de Dumbledore (aunque él no lo quiera reconocer), y es por eso que Hermione me comprendía tan bien, ella sabe lo que es estar en mi situación. Aunque parece que ahora... - bajó la mirada, pues se avergonzaba de soltar alguna lágrima delante de Harry. El afecto que le tenía a Hermione era mayor de lo que Harry había sospechado, y realmente la actitud de ella lo había destrozado.  
  
Ya no volvieron a la clase de la señorita Sprout, a pesar de que ese día les tocaba doble, se quedaron charlando en la sala común. Cuando se encontró con Ron en el gran comedor este estaba con cara de gran enfado, pero cuando vio a Harry pareció pasársele momentáneamente.  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra Neville? - Ahora está mejor, parece que le ha afectado bastante lo de Hermione- se sentó al lado de Ron, y echó de menos la presencia de esta – Por cierto ¿Dónde está?- como única respuesta Ron se encogió de hombros. Neville llegó y se sentó junto a ellos y no dejó de interrogar a Ron sobre lo que había dicho la profesora en la clase de herbología. El pobre Ron hacía grandes esfuerzos intentando recordar lo más significativo, pero no consiguió grandes resultados, ya que había estado la mayoría de la clase ocupado vigilando los movimientos de Hermione, que seguía mirando curiosamente la planta que había transplantado Sprout.  
  
- Neville, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la planta que transplantó la señorita Sprout al comienzo de la clase? - Conium Maculatum – respondió intrigado por saber a que se debía aquel repentino interés por aquella planta en especial.  
  
Todos callaron repentinamente cuando vieron aparecer a Hermione que se aproximaba a ellos. Intentaron adivinar algo de arrepentimiento en su rostro, pero al contrario lo único que hallaron fue un gesto de satisfacción. Parecía que estaba contenta por algo. - ¿Qué tal, Harry? – ella le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa a su amigo y luego se sentó enfrente de ellos dispuesta a comer. Actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, y aparte de Harry, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie más. Ron la miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar sobre la mesa y a agarrarla por el cuello hasta que la verdadera Hermione hiciera acto de presencia. De repente una idea surcó la cabeza de Harry. - Ron, ¿Qué tal si subes conmigo a ayudarme con la redacción de Pociones? - Pero si...- se detuvo cuando Harry le propinó un fuerte codazo por debajo de la mesa. Ron llegó jadeando pues Harry había subido a una velocidad de vértigo.  
  
- Magna Columba – dijo Harry, y se abrió el paso a la sala común. Ésta ya estaba ocupada por numerosos Gryffindor que habían acabado la cena y ahora estaban bien estudiando o charlando con sus compañeros- Mejor vamos a la habitación.- Ron asintió y marchó detrás de su amigo. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó nada más cerrar la puerta y haberse cerciorado de que no había nadie más allí. - Creo haber encontrado la explicación al extraño comportamiento de Hermione. -¡Suéltalo!- se impacientó el pelirrojo. - Bueno, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que nuestra amiga nunca se comportaría así, y algo tiene que sucederle ¿no?  
- Si, claro, una cosas son las manías de Hermione pero esto se pasa de castaño a oscuro. Jamás pude imaginar un comportamiento así de ella.  
- Pues se me ha ocurrido que quizás no sea Hermione.- a aquel comentario siguió una pausa de reflexión.  
- Pero si es ella, si no ¿Quién iba a ser, con su mismo aspec...- de repente pareció comprender la teoría de su amigo- ¿Quieres decir que quien quiera que sea tomo una poción multijugos?  
- ¡Exacto! – Harry suspiró aliviado pues al parecer su idea no era tan absurda –después de todo no es la primera vez que lo vemos o experimentamos.  
- Si claro, eso explicaría su comportamiento. Pero, quien quiere hacerse pasar por Hermione y ¿Por qué?. – una mueca de horror surcó su cara – y en ese caso ¿Dónde está la verdadera Hermione? - Vaya, ¡que estúpido soy! – Harry se golpeó la cabeza a modo de autocastigo- no había pensado en eso.  
-¿Bueno, y ahora que hacemos?  
- Lo primero es cerciorarnos de que la teoría es cierta, y eso lo haremos con el mapa del merodeador.- Harry se dirigió a su cama, abrió su baúl y tomó la preciada posesión. –Ahora busquemos a "Hermione" –dijo con tono sarcástico.  
  
Bajaron de nuevo al gran comedor entre excitados y nerviosos. No sabían que iba a salir de aquello. ¿Quién se estaba haciendo pasar por Hermione?, y ¿Dónde tenía retenida a Hermione esa persona?. Quien quiera que fuese el culpable lo iba a pagar muy caro. Iban a toda pastilla por el pasillo con la esperanza de que "Hermione" aún estuviera en el gran comedor cuando una desagradable voz les hizo detenerse en seco.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, Weasley ¡Parece que tu novia sangre sucia por fin se ha dado cuenta de cual es el bando ganador! – la repugnante sonrisa de Draco se perfiló entre las penumbras.  
- Malfoy- Ron lo taladraba con una mirada asesina – ¡No la llames así! Gusano repugnante, además, no es mi novia. - Claro, ahora sabe valorar lo bueno. Fijándome bien, ha mejorado bastante físicamente, quizás la deje probar el encanto de los Malfoy. –Harry podría jurar que los ojos de Draco brillaban de pura malicia. - ¿Y que vas a hacer, presentarle a tu padre? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Harry antes de que Ron se abalanzara sobre él haciéndoles perder tiempo y probablemente recibiendo un castigo, pues no sabía como Malfoy siempre narraba los acontecimientos de tal manera que acababa siendo en todos la víctima cuando la realidad era muy distinta.- Vamos Ron- le dio un empujoncito al pelirrojo que seguí mirando a Draco Malfoy con gesto agresivo, tras unos instantes el muchacho cedió y siguió a Harry. No quería meterse en líos.  
  
Finalmente llegaron al gran comedor. Empezaron a buscar a Hermione, quizás ella ya no estaba allí. Mientras Harry la buscaba un mano se alzó saludándolo desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, era Cho Chang. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego continuó con su búsqueda, la muchacha se sintió ofendida y susurró algo al oído de Marietta Edgecombe.  
  
-Parece que ya no está aquí- le dijo Ron. - Yo tampoco la encuentro, no nos queda más remedio que esperar en la sala común.  
  
Resignados se dirigieron de nuevo al lugar que habían abandonado hacía pocos minutos, pero algo les hizo detenerse. Desde el pasillo de la izquierda llegaban unas voces conocidas. Ambos se miraron y se acercaron con sigilo para no delatar su presencia.  
  
-Querida, no sabes como me alegra este cambio de actitud por tu parte – desde donde estaban pudieron ver a Draco que sujetaba la barbilla de Hermione y le dirigía una sonrisa. ¿Pero acaso Draco no odiaba a Hermione?. Ron apretaba los puños con fuerza y se había puesto muy rojo, entonces Harry señaló el pergamino que llevaba en la mano indicándole que se contuviera pues ese era el momento ideal para llevar a cabo su plan. Lentamente, para no hacer ruido Harry fue desplegando el mapa del merodeador. Mientras, Draco se iba acercando peligrosamente a Hermione, como un cazador que se abalanza sobre su presa. Cuando Harry termino de abrir el mapa y ambos vieron el nombre que figuraba al lado de Draco en el pasillo no pudieron reprimir una exclamación.  
  
Bueno, se que es corto, pero no quería tardar mucho en publicar el segundo capitulo y no me dio tiempo de más. Gracias por los reviews! Espero haberos dejado con la intriga (jeje que mala soy).  
  
Hermiginny13 Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capitulo. El secreto es... mmm creo que mejor te dejo con la intriga aunque en este capitulo ya se ve algo (¿obvio no?). Actualizaré en cuanto pueda.  
  
Kiomi: muchas gracias, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo!!.  
  
Bueno, dejadme rewiews please que eso me da ánimos para escribir.  
  
O, si lo preferís mi mail es: climenestrahotmail.com 


	3. La verdadera Hermione

Capitulo 3: La verdadera Hermione.  
  
Harry miraba al mapa del merodeador y al rostro de su amigo simultáneamente, con cara de asombro. Ron a su vez también miraba a Harry con la boca abierta. Se esperaban que en el mapa apareciera cualquier nombre menos el que figuraba: H. Granger. Se quedaron como petrificados, era imposible. Eso significaba que era Hermione la que había humillado a Neville la que ahora estaba en el pasillo con Malfoy, a punto de...  
  
-¡Quítale las manos de encima!- el grito de Ron había sacado a Harry de sus ensoñaciones, se dirigía hacia el Slytherin con paso decidido. Hermione lo observaba con asombro, Draco estaba ya sobre ella, la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Harry no supo que hacer, aun sostenía el mapa y seguía mirando incrédulo las etiquetas con los nombres, ahora la que ponía Wesley se acercaba rápidamente a Malfoy.  
  
- ¿No te han dicho los pobretones de tus padres que espiar es de mala educación? – el rubio reaccionó unos segundos después de escuchar el grito de Ron, pues no esperaba que nadie hubiera presenciado aquella escena con Granger.  
  
"Acaba de cometer un gran error", Harry sabía que en esos momentos estimular el enfado de su amigo no era para nada una elección inteligente. De hecho, nada más pronunciar estas palabras Ron levantó el puño y lo descargó contra la delicada cara de Draco. Aquel quedó tendido en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Pero para cuando Ron se estaba acercando a Hermione, cualquiera sabe para qué, incorporó medio cuerpo y agarró fuertemente las piernas de su oponente haciéndolo caer bruscamente. Ahora los dos rodaban en el suelo, por turnos uno encima golpeando al adversario, hasta que el otro conseguía arrebatarle la posición. Harry observaba a Hermione, al principio parecía divertida, pero de repente empezó a temblar fuertemente y miró a Harry suplicante.  
  
-¡Por favor! – le gritó, entonces ocurrió algo inverosímil, Hermione cayó al suelo. En ese momento la pelea terminó. Draco y Ron se habían quedado tan sorprendidos como Harry, que había salido corriendo en dirección a la chica para comprobar que le había pasado. Estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.  
  
-¿Ves lo que has logrado, hurón? – a Ron le sangraba el labio, aunque la pinta de Malfoy no era mucho mejor. Tenía un ojo morado y estaba muy despeinado, algo insólito en él. Para el asombro de los muchachos Draco parecía realmente preocupado. Miraba a Hermione extrañado de aquel repentino desvanecimiento. Luego su expresión cambió totalmente a la indiferencia, la que era habitual en su cara y se incorporó.  
  
-Bueno, no es mi problema lo que le ocurra a esa- y se marchó cojeando por el pasillo antes de que Ron tomara de nuevo represalias por sus últimas palabras.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tú lo viste, no?  
  
- Bueno, no estoy seguro. Hermione estaba ahí mirando como peleabais – eludió la parte de la cara de satisfacción que estaba mostrando- y de repente empezó a temblar extrañamente. Entonces me suplicó y cayó al suelo. Esto me parece muy extraño.  
  
La chica seguía tendida en el suelo, Harry la tomó por la mano para ver si reaccionaba. Entonces la manga acampanada de la túnica se deslizo hacia atrás y dejó a la vista en su brazo un gran moratón. Ron también lo vio .  
  
-Se lo habrá hecho el desgraciado de Malfoy – le dijo a su amigo.  
  
- Bueno Ron, ella no parecía muy reacia a ese encuentro – Harry intentó decirlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, el estado del pelirrojo era aún muy agitado. Por el modo de comportarse de la chica últimamente no le hubiera extrañado nada que hubiera sido precisamente ella la que hubiera provocado la situación.  
  
En ese momento se despertó, y al verlos dirigió una cara de desagrado a Ron, como si el fuera el culpable de aquella situación sin embargo cuando miró a Harry le dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
- Em, ¿Qué me ha pasado?  
  
- No lo sé, te has desmayado de repente. –le contestó el moreno.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo el otro con gesto preocupado.  
  
- Si, Wesley -aquello fue como un insulto para él- aunque quizás eso no sea de tu agrado ya me encuentro perfectamente.  
  
La mejillas de Ron se empezaron a poner del color de su pelo, así le pagaba su preocupación y el altercado con el hurón. Cuando Harry le había dado la teoría de la poción multijugos el muchacho encontró la razón a el comportamiento vergonzoso de su amiga, pero el mapa del merodeador no mentía. Ya en cuarto había demostrado su eficacia y ahora el consuelo de que aquella que actuaba de una manera propia de los Slytherin no era su amiga se había desvanecido; tenía que admitir que realmente no conocía a Hermione Granger tanto como el pensaba. Si no quería su compañía por supuesto que no se iba a rebajar, así que se marchó haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no exteriorizar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.  
  
Harry imaginó lo que debía estar sintiendo su amigo en aquellos momentos. Si a alguien le importaba Hermione más incluso que a él mismo, esa persona sin duda era Ron. A pesar de su desmesurado orgullo y de su empeño en disimularlo, Ron no dejaba que nadie se metiera con la Gryffindor y era capaz de liarse a puñetazos, como acababa de demostrar, por protegerla. Ahora Hermione se lo pagaba con aquella actitud que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado ni en el más absurdo de sus sueños. Ella había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones su fidelidad y jamás les había fallado, pero debían asumirlo, aquella persona tan extraña a sus ojos no era otra que Hermione Granger, y la hipótesis de la poción multijugos era errónea.  
  
- Si ya te encuentras bien, tengo cosas que hacer – se excusó.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto!, hasta luego entonces- se quedó allí observando como Harry partía.  
  
Cuando llegó a la sala común había un gran revuelo. Alguien había recibido una lechuza con uno de los sombreros sin cabeza de los gemelos Wesley, que habían creado un catalogo especial de artículos por encargo a precios especiales para alumnos de Hogwarts. Todos carcajeaban cuando alguien se lo puso a Neville, pero los de primero parecían especialmente divertidos con el asombroso invento ya que nunca lo habían visto. Parecía que allí se encontraban todos lo Gryffindor, todos menos Ron y por supuesto tampoco estaba Hermione.  
  
-¡Harry!- a pesar de que no veía su cabeza supo que quien lo había llamado era Neville. Este se quitó el sombrero y lo pasó a Ginny que se lo puso para regocijo de los demás, y se aproximó a Harry.- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Ron? Lo llamé cuando entro en la sala, y me mandó... Bueno, se puso muy grosero.  
  
- Tengo una idea de lo que puede ocurrirle. Está en la habitación ¿no?  
  
- Si, subió como una escopeta –le dijo señalando a las escaleras y luego volvió con los demás.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos con pesadumbre, imaginaba lo que le esperaba, y aunque él no estaba de muy buen humor tenía el deber de animar a su amigo. Estaba todo a oscuras, así que después de cerrar la puerta dio la orden para que las luces se prendieran. La habitación estaba aparentemente vacía, Ron debía estar en el baño así que se sentó en su cama esperándolo en su cama. Tardaba bastante así que Harry se recostó.  
  
Estaba en una habitación muy desagradable, tenía un cierto parecido con la clase de pociones. En el centro había alguien tendido en el suelo, estaba bastante oscuro así que desde donde él se encontraba no se distinguía quien era. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna pista de donde se hallaba, pero sin resultado. Se aproximó hacia la figura que yacía en el suelo poco a poco, como si temiera que hubiera alguien acechándolo desde las sombras. Cuando alcanzó a ver de quien se trataba sus se agachó para ayudarla.  
  
-¡Hermione, despierta!- ella no reaccionaba. -¡Hermione!  
  
-¡Harry!- Ron lo sujetaba por los hombros, su pelo estaba mojado y estaba empapando a Harry, llevaba una toalla enrollada en la cintura - ¿Qué te pasa Harry? – la cicatriz le ardía intensamente, a pesar de que Voldemort estaba ahora libre y en plenas facultades hacía tanto tiempo que no le ardía de aquella manera que se había olvidado un poco de ella. Se incorporó, el dolor se había aliviado. Miró a su amigo que mostraba un gesto de preocupación.  
  
- ¿Otro de tus sueños? –le interrogó- ¿Por qué gritabas el nombre de Hermione?, te oí desde las duchas.  
  
- La vi tendida en el suelo, estaba en un sitio tenebroso...- se llevó la mano a la marca infringida por la mano del señor oscuro, ya casi se le había pasado.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que significa? – el rostro de Harry se entristeció con los recuerdos – Quizás no signifique nada, solo que Voldemort me quiere manipular. –no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas.  
  
No es muy largo, pero es lo más que pude   
  
GABRIELA DE BLACK: Gracias, espero terminarlo (que si, que si, que lo termino) aunque me parece que será mas largo de lo que en un principio había planeado. Respecto a mi personaje favorito creo que es Ron (aunque es difícil decidirme) pero me encanta el carácter del pelirrojo y su buen corazón. No te pregunto el tuyo porque salta a la vista por tu Nick   
  
KIOMI : Jeje, se que soy mala. Lo dejé así intrigante para haceros sufrir un poco. Ah, y soy de España, más concretamente de las Islas Canarias.  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER : Ya ves quien era ¿a que no lo esperabas?, o a lo mejor si. Espero que te haya gustado el giro que toman las cosas, pero si no te gusta yo no tengo la culpa!! Son los personajes que hacen lo que les da la gana y como no les pago se revelan jajaja.  
  
HERMIGINNY13 : Pues finalmente viste que Hermione era Hermione :P ¿te decepcionó?  
  
Gracias por los reviews, espero más pronto y no tardaré en subir el proximo capitulo, no lo prometo pues citando a Rowling "cada vez que prometo algo tiendo a romper la promesa". 


	4. Reunión Clandestina

Capitulo 4: La reunión clandestina  
  
Pasaron varias semanas en las que nada cambió significativamente. Ron fingía que Hermione no existía y nunca lo había hecho, facilitándole la tarea el hecho de que la muchacha no se acercaba demasiado a él. Por su parte Harry lo tuvo un poco más difícil pues Hermione siempre que lo encontraba solo intentaba acercársele de un modo extraño. No le hablaba como lo había hecho siempre, sino con una fingida amabilidad que irritaba mucho al chico. Además, Tuvo también que soportar los reproches de Ron por su acercamiento a Hermione, y por más que le explicaba que no los había provocado él, el pelirrojo seguía algo resentido.  
  
- ¡Hola! – Hagrid los saludaba desde lejos agitando el brazo. Harry y Ron habían decidido ir a hacerle una visita a su amigo, pues últimamente lo tenían bastante abandonado. Estaba por fuera de la cabaña cortando leña, parecía que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo, de hecho solo usaba un brazo en la tarea mientras con el otro iba agarrando nuevos troncos que cortar. En cuanto los muchachos llegaron a su altura dejó de cortar y los invitó a pasar a la cabaña.  
  
-¿Queréis un te? – ofreció amablemente. Ambos asintieron, y se puso manos a la obra. Mientras hervía el agua puso encima de la mesa unos pasteles con una pinta muy extraña. Ron, en opinión de Harry muy valiente, tomó uno y se lo llevo a la boca. Para sorpresa de su amigo exclamó de agrado y entonces él se decidió a tomar uno.  
  
- ¿Los has hecho tu, Hagrid? - a Ron le extrañaba que su amigo fuera capaz de elaborar tal exquisitez.  
  
-Er, no. Me los mandó Maxime – el gigante se ruborizó al decir su nombre.  
  
- Pues están deliciosos – Ron se había acabado ya el primero y atacaba el segundo, era sorprendente la rapidez con la que engullía.  
  
-¿Y donde habéis dejado a Hermione? – Ron se atragantó con el pastelillo y Harry tuvo que golpearle en la espalda para ayudarle a respirar- El pequeño Grawpy la nombra a menudo, quería proponerle que fuera esta tarde conmigo a hacerle una visita.  
  
Harry dudaba mucho que incluso la antigua Hermione hubiese aceptado aquella invitación, lo había pasado francamente mal cuando Hagrid les pidió que cuidaran de Grawp.  
  
- Bueno, ¡si quieres nosotros te acompañamos!- propuso Harry.  
  
Tras un copioso desayuno se internaron en el bosque. Marchaban detrás de Hagrid iluminando con sus varitas pues, a pesar de que el gigante no precisaba de luz alguna para guiarse, ellos incluso provistos de esta tenían dificultades para avanzar.  
  
-Y bien, decidme, antes no me habéis contestado ¿Por qué no vino Hermione?  
  
- Puess... -Ron fue interrumpido por su amigo.  
  
- Ya sabes- no quería entristecer a Hagrid con la historia de Hermione, una parte de él esperaba que solo fuera pasajero – se ha quedado estudiando.  
  
- Claro, esa chica es tan inteligente. A veces me pregunto por qué el sombrero seleccionador no la puso en Ravenclaw.  
  
- Si, creo que todos nos hemos preguntado eso – añadió Harry.  
  
Meditó sobre la decisión que tomaría en esos momentos el sombrero seleccionador si fuera puesto sobre la cabeza de Hermione, y no pudo más que suponer que decidiría Slytherin como su casa. Pero el sombrero no se equivocaba, pudo prever el cambio de la chica y haberla puesto desde un principio en la casa de la serpiente, sin embargo eligió Gryffindor para ella. Un rayo de esperanza surcó la mente de Harry, quizás aquella actitud era pasajera, puede que Herm estuviera dolida por algo que Ron y él mismo habían olvidado y se estuviera vengando. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que el sombrero no se hubiera decantado por Slytherin debido a la "impureza" de sangre de la muchacha, además, que Hermione actuara así solo para vengarse no explicaba el extraño aproximamiento a Malfoy pues ella no lo soportaba. Sus intentos de buscar una justificación al comportamiento de ella se habían desvanecido.  
  
-Bueno – pronunció tímidamente Ron –ella también ha demostrado su valor. Quizás fue por eso.  
  
Hagrid le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al pelirrojo.  
  
-Ya falta poco –anunció.  
  
Los chicos se celebraron la noticia, llevaban bastante tiempo caminando, y hacerlo entre la maleza cansaba el doble. Hagrid apartó unas ramas con sus fuertes manos y les indicó que pasaran, una vez lo hicieron él también se deslizó a través de estas y luego las soltó. Únicamente alguien que conociera tan perfectamente como Hagrid el bosque prohibido encontraría aquel lugar. Un sendero no muy marcado conducía hasta la gran entrada de una gruta formada en una pared rocosa.  
  
- Pensé que estaría más seguro en este lugar –les explicó Hagrid- Dada la situación actual cualquier precaución es poca, y así su situación no se delata desde el aire.  
  
-A Harry le pareció una idea estupenda, él era consciente de todos los esfuerzos que su amigo había tenido que hacer para mantener a salvo a Grawp y lo que había tenido que sufrir.  
  
Entraron en la gruta, como siempre detrás de Hagrid. A lo lejos se oía un extraño sonido, como suaves gruñidos. Ron miró a Harry algo turbado, pero su amigo le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y luego caminó decididamente para demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer. Cuanto más se adentraban en las entrañas de la tierra mas audible era el gruñido. Por fin llegaron a un lugar tan amplio que a Harry le pareció del tamaño del gran comedor. Al fondo divisó una figura tendida.  
  
- Vamos Grawpy- dijo Hagrid mientras dejaba en el suelo el saco que cargaba a sus espaldas. Harry pensó que contendría comida pero Hagrid les explicó que el "pequeño" prefería cazar sus propias presas a pesar de que en el bosque prohibido escaseaban, y que solo le llevaba leña debido a que la de aquella zona del bosque era altamente tóxica y por lo tanto no servía para hacer fogatas.  
  
- Nunca te acostarás sin saber nada nuevo- recitó irónicamente Ron.  
  
Tras mucho remoloneo Grawp se incorporó bruscamente haciendo estremecerse el habitáculo entero. Se mostró sorprendido al advertir la presencia de los muchachos, obviamente no solía recibir visitas. Empezó a acercarse a los muchachos y con no disimulada curiosidad miró a Harry y la expresión de sus ojos le hizo comprender que lo había reconocido.  
  
-Hermione – pronunció tan claramente que los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron.  
  
-Os dije que había logrado grandes avances- les informó Hagrid henchido de orgullo.  
  
-No pudo venir, pero quizás el próximo día- se excusó Harry con el gigante lo más delicadamente que pudo pues aún no sabía como podía reaccionar a sus palabras. Pero Grawp no se enfadó sino que le mostró sus grandes y terroríficos dientes a Harry en una sincera sonrisa.  
  
Luego pareció estar muy interesado en Ron. El pecoso muchacho no había pronunciado palabra desde que el gigante se había incorporado, continuaba ensimismado mirando su colosal figura. Grawp extendió un brazo y, lentamente, lo fue aproximando a Ron, este último ni siquiera pestañeaba. Los músculos de Harry se tensaron, pero al cruzarse su mirada con la de Hagrid volvió a relajarse, la expresión calmada de su magno amigo lo tranquilizó. Finalmente la mano del gigante se posó en la cabeza de Ron acariciando su pelo (lo más delicadamente que podía hacerlo una criatura de 7 metros) y exclamó dichoso:  
  
-¡¡¡Rojo!!!  
  
Ron pegó un brinco, la voz había retumbado por toda la cueva. Todos se habían asustado y tras mirarse unos a otros rieron un buen rato.  
  
Finalmente la visita resultó muy productiva, se habían olvidado por unas horas de sus problemas y Hagrid había podido disfrutar del privilegio de mostrar a alguien los avances de su hermano. Se despidieron de Grawp tras un largo rato intentándolo convencer de que soltara a Ron.  
  
-Parece que eres su segunda persona favorita- le anunció Harry mientras se carcajeaba de la cara de susto que ponía su amigo.  
  
Cuando consiguieron que el "pequeño Grawpy" soltara a Ron emprendieron el regreso. A Harry le dolían mucho los pies, no podía calcular que hora era pues se habían adentrado en una zona muy tupida de vegetación desde la que no se divisaba el cielo. Casi estaban llegando ya al final del bosque cuando su jersey se le quedó enganchado de una de las ramas de un feo arbusto. Consiguió liberarse con bastante esfuerzo pero para cuando lo logró y miró hacia delante sus amigos habían desaparecido, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta del percance que había sufrido. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar para que volvieran algo lo hizo detenerse en seco. Distinguió unos murmullos a su izquierda. Con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz apartó las ramas que había a este lado y pudo observar como dos figuras cubiertas por una larga capa negra idéntica hablaban. A pesar de que no estaban muy lejos de él, no pudo distinguir nada de lo que decían pues sus voces casi susurraban. Parecía que la figura que era un poco más alta daba órdenes a la otra y esta última asentía. Harry buscaba desesperadamente una pista que le indicara la identidad de aquellos personajes, pero la capa cumplía su cometido a la perfección.  
  
- ¡Harry!- la voz de Hagrid lo sacó de su estado de concentración, ya se habían dado cuenta de su falta.  
  
Los dos siniestros personajes se sobresaltaron. El alto le dijo al otro algo apresuradamente y ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas. En el gorro de la capa de uno asomó un largo mechón de cabello castaño. Harry sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía.  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:  
  
KIOMI: Pues si es bastante bonito donde vivo (no porque lo diga yo), pero no me dijiste de donde eres tu.  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER: Bueno, entonces conseguí mi propósito, sorprenderles, que bueno . Por cierto, para los que aún no lo han hecho, lean los fics de esta chica que escribe muy bien, y por favor ¡actualiza el guardián del fuego verde! Que nos tienes en ascuas.  
  
ANA MARIA: Gracias por tu Review el más largo que he recibido ( eso es una indirecta para los demás ¬¬) Me alegro que te guste la historia aunque me temo que en este capitulo no se desvela mucho, comprende que tengo que ir hilvanando todo para que al final quede como yo deseo. Pero ya el final está en mi cabecita ahora solo me queda el modo de llegar.  
  
(Se que este capitulo no tuvo mucha sustancia, pero es un puente hacia el futuro, así que prometo que el siguiente será mas extenso) Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, lo más pronto que pueda pero entre semana me es más difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir. Espero muchas lechuzas con vuestros Reviews!!!!!  
  
PD: Se me olvidaba, perdón porque en capítulos anteriores tuve dificultades con el formato del texto y los diálogos quedaban todos juntos, espero que al final hayan quedado "entendibles"  
  
Ahora sí adiós 


	5. La ira de Lord Voldemort

CAPITULO 5: La ira de Lord Voldemort

- ¡Harry! ¿Por qué te has retrasado?- de detrás de la gran figura de Hagrid había salido Ron.

- Me quedé enganchado a un arbusto, cuando miré ya no estabais. –por el momento había decidido no contar a sus amigos lo que acababa de presenciar.

Al fin llegaron al límite del bosque. Hagrid parecía bastante fresco, estaba acostumbrado a hacer casi todos los días el mismo recorrido, sin embargo los dos jóvenes estaban destrozados por la caminata. Se despidieron y emprendieron el rumbo hacia el castillo. Llegaron justo a la hora de la cena y desde la entrada les llegaron las voces del comedor. Vieron que al lado de Ginny habían dos asientos libres así que se dirigieron hacia allí.

- Vaya chicos, que mala cara traéis – a la pelirroja no le había pasado inadvertido el estado de derrota que mostraban sus rostros.

Los dos, después de haberse sentado, se miraron comprobando la veracidad de las palabras de Ginny. Ron puso una mueca divertida y los tres rieron. En verdad su estado era lamentable. Llevaba un rato comiendo cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? –le preguntó.

- Eh, bueno nada, estaba soñando despierto creo. Debe ser el cansancio – Harry asintió aunque sabía que a su amigo le pasaba algo más grave que lo provocado por la caminata de Hagrid, lo conocía demasiado bien. Pero al fin y al cabo si el no quería contárselo no lo iba a obligar.

- Harry, me voy a la torre, ya no tengo hambre.- no le dio tiempo a responder pues ya había dado media vuelta y se alejaba del comedor.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? – Ginny lo había estado observando desde que llegaron.

- El no me ha dicho nada, ya sabes como es, no le gusta admitir que tiene debilidades – Ginny sonrió – Yo supongo que esté así por la actitud de Hermione, sabes que se pasaban el día discutiendo pero Ron está dolido por su actitud, y a decir verdad yo también.

- No sois los únicos- la sonrisa de Ginny se había borrado de sus labios y sus ojos se humedecieron aunque sin llegar a soltar lágrimas. Después de una pausa se atrevió a formular la pregunta que le estaba rondando el pensamiento – Pero, ¿Por qué contigo sigue hablando? Además, he observado que a ti te trata muy bien, mejor que antes.

Harry se quedó callado unos instantes. Realmente el no tenía la contestación a aquella pregunta, solo sabía que la forma en que Hermione lo trataba últimamente no le gustaba para nada. Cada vez sospechaba más de la muchacha, y lo sucedido hacía un rato no mejoraba la situación. Hermione Granger en el bosque prohibido fuera de horas, intentando pasar inadvertida, hablando con quien sabe quien, huyendo al notar su presencia… Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- Yo… erm bueno, no lo sé. – respondió sinceramente – Pero haré todo lo que pueda por averiguarlo.- diciendo esto último se levantó de su asiento y tomó rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor para reunirse con su mejor amigo. Alguien tenía que hablar con él, visto que él no iba a decidirse a mostrar sus preocupaciones.

La escena que observó tras pasar el cuadro de la señora gorda lo dejó boquiabierto. En la sala común no había nadie excepto dos personas, los mejores amigos de Harry. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón grande frente a la chimenea, pero lo que provocaba a Harry tal estado de agitación era que ellos, ¡estaban hablando!

Harry se acercó haciendo notar su presencia con unas tosecitas. De repente los dos muchachos se volvieron hacia el y comenzaron a carcajear. Hermione casi no podía respirar de todo lo que se reía y miraba a Harry que no entendía nada. Ron intentaba decir algo pero cada vez que habría la boca volvía a soltar una carcajada.

- Ha- Harry –logró articular Hermione- pensábamos que eras Umbridge jajaja.

Harry también comenzó a reír, no se había dado cuenta de que había hecho lo mismo que Umbridge cuando pretendía hacerse notar. Estuvieron un buen rato riendo, y después a las risas siguió un silencio muy incómodo.

- Supongo que te habrás extrañado al vernos hablando…- dijo tímidamente Hermione – Yo… -le empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas- le he pedido disculpas a Ron por mi comportamiento.

- Hermione, no pasa nada- Ron apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. Miraba a Harry con una sonrisa, por fin habían vuelto a ser un trío.

- Pero, ¿Por qué esa actitud con Malfoy? ¿Por qué te burlaste de Neville?- lo que empezaron siendo tímidas lágrimas se transformaron en un llanto desconsolado. Ron le dedicó a Harry una mirada de "¿Por qué la haces sufrir aun más?" y la abrazó.

- Está bien- dijo Harry- no hace falta que digas nada que no quieras. – y se marchó a la habitación, estaba realmente cansado. Al llegar se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse siquiera y empezó a pensar. Aún seguía turbado por la escena que había presenciado en el bosque, sabía que Hermione les escondía algo pero no podía decirle nada a Ron ahora que su amigo por fin volvía a su estado normal. Además seguro que le diría que era un exagerado, y a lo mejor estaba en lo cierto pero algo le decía que no debía de confiar del todo en Hermione. Quizás sería mejor preguntarle acerca de su reunión clandestina en el bosque, pero luego lo pensó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que si ella no sabía que él lo había visto contaba con una ventaja. Mejor sería observarla de cerca. ¿Pero, que estaba pensando? ¿No era muy duro juzgar a una amiga sólo porque había cometido un error? Pero, ¿con quien se estaba viendo en el bosque? ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarles cosas? Entre todos estos pensamientos a Harry se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

_- ¿Lo has arreglado todo?- una voz oscura y fría escupía las palabras, pero Harry no podía verle la cara, todo estaba muy oscuro._

_ - Si, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad – explicó una voz femenina, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba levemente, estaba de espaldas._

_ - Ese estúpido recibirá su merecido, casi lo estropea todo.- la figura que hablaba se dio la vuelta para desaparecer, pero antes de hacerlo del todo se volvió una vez más para preguntar -¿Seguro que no me ocultas nada?_

_ - Señor –ahora la voz de la mujer temblaba de miedo- a decir verdad…_

-¡Harry!- el muchacho abrió los ojos y se encontró con la el preocupado rostro de Ron- ¿otra vez tenías esas pesadillas?¿que has visto?

El cuerpo de Harry estaba empapado de sudor, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz.

- Vi a… creo que era Voldemort – Ron no pudo evitar agitarse, separándose un poco de su amigo. Luego recobró la compostura y se acercó de nuevo a Harry.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó.

-Si, ahora si.- pero apenas terminar la frase sintió un intenso dolor, cien veces superior al que acababa de experimentar, no pudo reprimir un desgarrado grito y su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse sobre la cama. Su amigo lo agarró fuertemente para evitar que se hiciera daño, sentía sus brazos haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sujetarlo pero el no podía parar de moverse. Aquel dolor era tan intenso, le pareció que duraba horas y cuando pensó que ya no podía soportarlo más cesó inesperadamente.

Su cuerpo se relajó, sentía una cálida mano sobre su frente. Tardó unos instantes en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo le pareció que sus párpados pesaban toneladas. El rostro desesperado de Hermione fue lo primero que vio, algo borroso pues había perdido sus gafas. Ron se las tendió a Hermione y esta se las colocó a Harry con mucho cuidado. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que la respiración del moreno se normalizó, y fue entonces cuando la muchacha habló.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo pasó a su amigo que solo después de beberlo contestó.

-Voldemort, está muy enfadado. Pude sentir como su ira me quemaba.- los ojos de la Gryffindor se abrieron extremadamente y sus labios se tensaron como si estuvieran a punto de partirse.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron- ¿No hacía tiempo que dejaste de notar sus cambios de humor?

- Eso pensé yo, pero este ha sido el peor – se paró a meditar la escena que había visto en su sueño- Creo que si no me hubieras despertado lo habría averiguado.- la cara de Ron se puso roja de culpabilidad. Hermione le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora al muchacho y luego se volvió hacia Harry.

- ¡Ron no lo sabía, Harry!, se preocupo porque tenías otro de esos sueños. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

- No intento culparlo- se defendió Harry, ¿en que momento había pasado él a ser el malo?.

- No pasa nada – dijo el pelirrojo notando que el ambiente se estaba caldeando. Harry y Hermione discutiendo, no era lo habitual, pensó.

Después de explicar a sus amigos el sueño que había tenido ambos coincidieron que debía visitar a Dumbledore. Hermione le recordó que ese curso tenía que haber retomado sus clases de oclumancia para prevenir tal situación, lo que disgusto bastante a Harry, aunque luego recordó la conversación que había tenido a finales del curso pasado con el director y tuvo la esperanza de que esta vez las clases se las diera Dumbledore en persona.

- Esta bien, mañana le haré una visita a Dumbledore –anunció, y luego se levantó para dirigirse al baño- Ahora necesito una ducha.

Los dos Gryffindor se quedaron observando como se marchaba su amigo. Luego se miraron, ambos con gesto de preocupación.

- Bueno, yo voy a mi habitación- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama de Harry.

- Que duermas bien, Mione.- Ron se sintió feliz, por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno…casi.

Por FAVORsi alguien sabe como permitir los reviews anónimos que me lo diga, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Pido disculpas, no es muy largo pero en estos días perdí la inspiración. El problema es que todo esta en mi cabeza pero a veces no se como plasmarlo. Espero que dejéis Reviews aunque sean criticando, que eso me haría ver los fallos he intentar corregirlos. Del ultimo capitulo solo me llegó uno ¡gracias Kiomi!. Va por ti este capitulo.


	6. El regalo de Dumbledore

 Capitulo 6: El regalo de Dumbledore.

Aquel domingo era día de visita a Hogsmeade y Ron se había ocupado de despertar a su amigo demasiado temprano para un fin de semana. Después de hacérselo notar con una mirada fulminante Harry se desperezó exageradamente y marchó hacia el baño. Como Ron ya estaba preparado quedó en esperarlo en la sala común. Cuando hubo terminado de asearse bajó a la sala para reunirse con sus amigos. Hermione y Ginny mantenían una conversación, al parecer, muy divertida. A Harry le alegró ver que se había reconciliado, y se dispusieron todos juntos a bajar a desayunar. Ron y Harry iban hablando del próximo partido de Quidditch que disputarían, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Un poco más retrasadas, Hermione daba consejos a Ginny sobre como comportarse con el chico que la había citado en Hogsmeade, y también le prometía mantener a Ron apartado de la cafetería donde se iban a encontrar.

Harry iba tan enfrascado contándole a Ron la táctica que había planeado para el partido, que no se dio cuenta de que se iba a colisionar con alguien hasta que era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Apártate de mí cara rajada!- le ordenó Draco antes de que Harry pudiera disculparse, en el fondo le alegró que lo interrumpiera porque la disculpa iba a salir de sus labios como un acto reflejo, en ningún caso porque realmente lo sintiera.

- ¡Ten más cuidado Malfoy!- le contestó reanudando la marcha hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Habían comenzado de nuevo la charla cuando sintieron de nuevo la desagradable voz de Malfoy.

- Vaya, parece que la sangre sucia ha regresado a las malas compañías – Draco cercaba a Hermione separándola de Ginny.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – Ginny intentaba deshacerse de Crabble y Goyle que le impedían el paso.

- Estúpidos guardaespaldas, ¡no pongáis un dedo encima a mi hermana!. Y tu, Malfoy, deja a Hermione en paz- las pocas personas que habían en el comedor a esas horas permanecían en un absoluto silencio observando la escena.

- ¿Crees que vamos a aceptar órdenes de un pobretón como tu, Wesley? – Draco disfrutaba con aquella situación, y aquella sonrisa estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas al pelirrojo. Harry se aproximo para tratar de resolver la situación sin perjuicio para nadie.

- ¡Suelte a la señorita Granger, Draco Malfoy!. ¿O acaso también rehúsa aceptar mis órdenes?- desde algún lugar había surgido la figura de la profesora McGonagall que miraba a Draco con ojos encendidos – y vosotros dos, más os vale dejar pasar a la señorita Wesley.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco mientras tendía una mano a su hermana. El pálido rostro del Slytherin se encendió de ira. Hermione se desembarazó de sus manos y se colocó junto a Harry para disfrutar de la reprimenda que estaban a punto de recibir sus eternos enemigos.

- Sesenta puntos menos para Slytherin, veinte por cabeza. Además, hoy no visitarán Hogsmeade, pueden aprovecharlo para estudiar. –dirigió una mirada escéptica hacia Crabble y Goyle, luego dio un respingo y se marchó.

- Vaya, vaya… - Ron no pudo continuar, la mano de Hermione lo empujaba bruscamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry suspiró aliviado y antes de dirigirse a la mesa se despidió de Draco agitando la mano levemente. Este murmuró algo ininteligible.

Ron parecía haber recuperado el apetito, pues cuando todos habían terminado el aún seguía comiendo. Todos lo miraban como hipnotizados, preguntándose como se podía comer tanto sin enfermar.

-Bueno, yo me voy –dijo Ginny alegremente mientras se levantaba. Harry pudo observar que antes de irse le picó un ojo e Hermione, y que esta le respondió levantando el pulgar. Cuando Ginny se hubo alejado bastante volvió a hablar.

- ¿Cuándo piensas hacerle esa visita a Dumbledore?- le pregunto una muy interesada Hermione.

- Pensaba dejarlo para mañana, ya sabes, hoy es día de descanso.- se excusó Harry, a quien no le apetecía en esos momentos pensar en los extraños sueños que sufría últimamente.

- Ah no, Harry Potter, irás hoy mismo – Ron comenzó a carcajear con mucha dificultad pues tenía la boca llena.

- Te pfarefces a mi mafdre – sin querer se atragantó y Harry, con gesto de resignación, tuvo que darle golpes en la espalda hasta que recobró su color natural.

- Yo también pienso que no deberías dejarlo para mañana Harry – vaya momento había elegido Ron para estar de acuerdo con Hermione. – Es mejor que Dumbledore lo sepa cuanto antes.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el consejo de sus amigos a regañadientes, y los dejó aún el comedor discutiendo, pues Hermione le había regañado a Ron por comer tanto. Hizo el recorrido hasta el despacho del director como guiado por una mano invisible, cuando se encontró delante de la gárgola que lo custodiaba se sorprendió de haber llegado tan rápidamente.

-Mmmm, vamos a ver. La contraseña, si no la han cambiado después de las navidades es… Macedonia de frutas – la gárgola asintió, le mostró una sonrisa a Harry (ya eran como viejos amigos) y le abrió el paso. Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando llegó a la puerta tocó.

-¡Adelante!- dijo la voz del director desde dentro. – Harry abrió casi a regañadientes, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que no se encontrara en esos momentos, podía haber bajado a desayunar.

- Hola señor – lo saludó el muchacho. El anciano dirigente del colegio estaba sentado en su escritorio rodeado de viejos pergaminos. Parecía que andaba buscando algo, muy afanosamente sin resultados satisfactorios. Después de que Harry pasara y cerrara la puerta tras de sí aún tardó un rato en cesar su labor y mirar al muchacho. Cuando lo hizo Harry habló de nuevo.  – Venía a pedirle consejo, si no está muy ocupado, por supuesto.

- Harry, que feliz me hace tu visita- los ojos del anciano se llenaron de pequeñas arruguitas, y extendió un brazo indicándole a Harry que tomara asiento –Hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos, después de los terribles sucesos acontecidos. – la sonrisa se desvaneció, y sus ojos observaron a Harry con preocupación y a la vez melancolía.

- Bueno yo, con todo el respeto prefiero no hablar de eso – el joven Gryffindor hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para que su cara no expresara lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

- Los jóvenes no queréis mostrar vuestras debilidades, preferís ignorar aquello que os hiere. Pero solo los sabios saben que para poder dejar atrás el pasado hay que enfrentarse a él. – y diciendo esto se levantó y se aproximó a la ventana.

 Siguieron unos minutos de silencio en los que Harry no se atrevía a hablar y Dumbledore no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. El joven alargó la mano para alcanzar a acariciar a Fawkes, que hasta el momento descansaba con la cabeza metida bajo un ala. La bella ave frotó su cabeza contra la mano de Harry, devolviéndole la caricia. Paseó la mirada distraídamente por los cuadros de la pared, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando divisó en uno de ellos una cara conocida, era Phineas Nigellus. Recordó su estancia en Grimmauld Place, cuando su padrino aun vivía. Dumbledore pareció percibir su estado de agitación y habló.

-La Orden sigue trabajando, Harry. Has de saber que tu padrino dejó todo arreglado para que el cuartel general continuara siéndolo si algo le pasaba –el joven parecía ignorar las palabras del anciano, pero estas le calaban muy hondo a su pesar- Ahora trabajamos conjuntamente con el ministerio y estamos tras la pista de los mortífagos que…

- ¡Basta!- lágrimas de impotencia surcaban el rostro del muchacho – Vine a decirle que sigo teniendo esas visiones, que las clases de Snape no sirvieron de nada y que aún puedo percibir los cambios de humor de Voldemort.

Dumbledore lo miró largamente, era como si a aquel veterano mago nada le perturbara. A Harry le pareció que podía leerle el pensamiento y retiró su mirada de los ojos del director. Éste regresó a su asiento y continuó con la mirada fija en Harry hasta que el Gryffindor decidió devolvérsela y entonces los ojos del anciano se tornaron comprensivos.

- En ese caso es preciso actuar lo antes posible – pronunció calmadamente.- El lunes después de clase quiero que vengas a verme y comenzaremos con las clases de oclumancia, esta vez me haré cargo en persona. –Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

- Esta bien, señor- dijo levantándose de su asiento y resuelto a despedirse.

- Espera un momento- lo retuvo Dumbledore- Antes de que te vayas quiero hacerte un regalo, creo que te será muy útil. – diciendo esto se levantó y caminó hacia un baúl que había en un rincón del despacho, lo abrió con lo que parecía una contraseña mágica que Harry no entendió y saco de el ¡un pensadero!. Se lo tendió al muchacho que lo miraba con cara asombrada.

-Pero, profesor…

- No pasa nada Harry, considéralo un material para nuestras clases. Cuando vengas el lunes quiero que dejes en el pensadero los recuerdos que más te atormenten. Será mejor empezar así.- miró satisfecho la cara del joven- Ya sabes, solo tienes que acercar la varita a la sien, y pensar en lo que quieres sacar.

- Esta bien, así lo haré, muchas gracias.

-¡Ah, Harry!- las últimas palabras de Dumbledore lo hicieron volverse antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho- De sobra sabes que si lo dejas por ahí cualquiera puede hurgar en su contenido. – las mejillas del Gryffindor se sonrojaron, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y desapareció tras la puerta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se dirigió a la sala hacia la sala común, con el pensadero en sus manos, observándolo curiosamente y deseando estrenarlo. Llegó al cuadro de la señora gorda. Tras decir la contraseña el cuadro dejó paso a la sala común de Gryffindor. En una mesa estaban Hermione y Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico, la chica tenía expresión de estar devanándose los sesos para decidir su próximo movimiento. Por el contrario Ron parecía divertido, como si ya lo tuviera todo calculado en su mente. Harry se acercó a ellos.

- Hola Harry, ¿que tal te fue con Dumbledore?- Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y también miró al chico, asombrándose al ver lo que este portaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces con ese pensadero? No se lo habrás robado a Dumbledore – le dirigió una mirada de regaño, como si esperara lo peor de su amigo.

- Claro que no- se defendió el muchacho- Me lo ha regalado Dumbledore, para que lo use antes de las clases de oclumancia.

Ron le dirigió a Harry una mirada de asombro. Posó su mirada largamente sobre el objeto que sostenía Harry observándolo primero con incredulidad y luego con curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes que ningún chico de nuestra edad tiene uno de esos?- le dijo con admiración.

- Si, claro que Harry es un caso excepcional –la Gryffindor le guiñó un ojo a su amigo- Si Dumbledore se lo dio entonces está bien.

- Bueno, voy a dejarlo en la habitación y nos vamos a Hogsmeade ¿vale? – Harry subió las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de los alumnos de sexto curso. Parecía que ya todos se habían marchado al pueblo porque el cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Introdujo cuidadosamente su nueva y preciada posesión en su baúl, se intentó arreglar un poco el pelo y luego desistió dejándolo como siempre estaba, revuelto. Bajó de nuevo a la sala común para emprender la marcha hacia Hogsmeade junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo Hermione se separó de los dos con la excusa de que tenía que comprar un par de cosas, y prefería ir sola. Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados, normalmente eran ellos los que declinaban ir de compras con ella porque pasaba largos ratos mirando los libros, y siempre quedaban en esperarla en las tres escobas.

Cuando entraron en el local había un gran bullicio, casi todos eran alumnos de Hogwarts. En una de las mesas del fondo estaba sentado Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, que les hicieron señas cuando los vieron entrar. Harry y Ron caminaron hasta su mesa y se sentaron después de haber pedido a Rosmerta dos cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?- preguntó Dean- Nos hemos enterado del incidente de esta mañana con el hurón.

- Ah, eso- Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar que Malfoy se había quedado sin poder visitar el pueblo – Ese estúpido de Malfoy que siempre anda buscándonos problemas.

- Si, pero McGonagall lo puso en su sitio. A veces siento ganas de besar a esa mujer.- todos miraron a Ron sorprendidos ante el comentario. Este se empezó a poner rojo y luego cambió de tema.- ¿Qué tal lleváis la redacción que mandó Sprout?

Ninguno de sus compañeros respondió a la pregunta de Ron, estaban muy ocupados riéndose de la cara que le había quedado a este. Rosmerta les trajo las cervezas. Cuando acabaron de reírse del pelirrojo, al que no le hizo ninguna gracia la broma comenzaron una animada charla sobre quidditch. Dean y Seamus preguntaban a Harry y Ron sobre el estado del equipo de Gryffindor y los nuevos integrantes. Ellos respondían con mucho gusto a sus preguntas, pues era un tema que les apasionaba y desde que habían nombrado a Harry capitán del equipo de su casa se lo tomaba aún más en serio, si eso era posible. Cuando Ron estaba explicando como en el último entrenamiento había logrado llevar a cabo el Doble Eight Loop, se acercó a su mesa Ginny muy agitada. Todos se quedaron mirándola sin disimular su asombro, ella se había dejado caer sobre la mesa al borde de la asfixia.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? – preguntó Ron muy preocupado la ver la cara de su hermana.

-Es Hermione, Ron sal fuera rápido. –pronunció entre jadeos la pelirroja.

Harry y Ron se levantaron como un rayo y salieron del local empujando a todo el que encontraron por en medio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            Espero que os guste este capitulo, se que a lo mejor no son todo lo interesante que esperáis pero en el futuro viene  bastante acción, así que sed pacientes. No tardo mucho en actualizar. Ya puedo aceptar reviews anónimos así que no tenéis excusas. GRACIAS A TODOS  X LEERLO. Manden reviews, aunque sean criticas (constructivas please )


	7. Batalla y Persecución

**Capitulo 7:** Batalla y Persecución.

Corrieron lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Realmente no sabían lo que podían encontrarse, Ginny parecía bastante afectada, pero no se pararon a pedir explicaciones, la dejaron atrás apoyada en la mesa mientras Seamus y Dean la observaban con asombro aún sin hacerse cargo de la situación.

Cuando llegaron al exterior pudieron distinguir un gran tumulto de gente que observaba algo. Parecía que allí estaba todo Hogwarts además de gran parte de los habitantes de Hogsmeade. Avanzaron con toda la rapidez que les fue posible, haciéndose un hueco entre la multitud de forma indiscriminada, dando codazos a diestro y siniestro. Varias personas se volvieron para recriminarles pero ni siquiera les dio tiempo de abrir la boca y ya ambos Gryffindor habían desaparecido. Cuando llegaron al centro Harry pudo observar que en medio del tumulto estaba Pansy Parkinson con una mejilla sangrándole mientras su cara ardía de enfado. Frente a ella Hermione, que parecía no haber sufrido ningún rasguño, ambas empuñaban sus varitas y se dirigían miradas desafiantes.

- ¡Esta me la vas a pagar Granger! – por un momento la frialdad en la voz de Parkinson le recordó a Harry a su eterno enemigo del colegio, Draco Malfoy.

- Pero… si yo no te he hecho nada. – las palabras de Hermione parecían sinceras, pero Harry no pudo evitar dudar de su amiga, debido a su extraño comportamiento durante los últimos tiempos, sin mencionar que Pansy estaba herida mientras Hermione no mostraba un solo rasguño.

Ron miraba la escena estupefacto, había esperado encontrarse cualquier otra cosa pero… ¿una pelea de chicas?. Aquello lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. ¿Qué había sucedido para que llegaran a ese extremo? Tenía que reprender a Ginny por haberle dado tal susto innecesariamente, cierto que era raro ver a Hermione empleando la violencia, aunque ya el lo había visto otras veces. Se volvió para observar a Pansy, le pareció ver en sus ojos el brillo de maldad propio de los Slytherin cuando hacían sufrir a alguien. A partir de ese momento los acontecimientos se sucedieron a un ritmo frenético lo que provocó una gran confusión.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para alejarse, dando el asunto por zanjado e ignorando a la rubia. Entonces la Slytherin alzó su varita pronunciando claramente "Serpensortia". Del extremo de la varita salió una gran serpiente oscura que se aproximaba al cuello de Hermione; entonces Ron saltó hacia esta y la arrojó al suelo logrando evitar el ataque de la víbora y cayendo encima de la castaña. El reptil al ver frustrado su intento de ataque frenó en seco y cambió la trayectoria de nuevo intentando arremeter contra Hermione, pero la muchacha estaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía pues yacía inconsciente debido al golpe de la caída. Un dolorido Ron se abalanzó sobre ella para protegerla por segunda vez del ataque de la serpiente, pero esta vez pagándolo con una mordedura en su costado.

Entonces Harry, que hasta el momento lo había observado la escena boquiabierto como si aquella situación fuera irreal, se abalanzó sobre Parkinson haciendo que esta soltara la varita, pero la serpiente seguía retorciéndose e intentando abatir a todo el que se pudiera por delante. Algunas personas empezaron a huir despavoridas, mientras otras solo se limitaron a alejarse un poco, cediendo a la curiosidad antes que al sentido común. Harry se vio obligado a utilizar sus conocimientos de pársel, como ya lo había hecho en segundo, delante de aquella multitud. Tras haber dominado a la serpiente y haberla hecho desaparecer pudo escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor y los dedos que lo señalaban pero no le prestó demasiada importancia. Miró hacia sus amigos, Hermione yacía en el suelo inmóvil, a su lado Ron se sujetaba fuertemente el costado donde había recibido la mordedura.

Empezó a acercase a ellos a la vez que Hermione comenzó a incorporarse confusa por la situación. Entonces notó que los ojos de su amiga se clavaban en él mostrando un gran horror, y ella empezó a hablarle.

- ¡Harry, tengo que explicártelo!. Tú no entiendes, no pienses mal de mí. –pero algo interrumpió las palabras de Hermione. Un rayo verde que parecía haber salido de la nada le pegó de lleno en la frente y la muchacha enmudeció, quedo quieta unos instantes hasta que Ron comenzó a agitarla.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Contesta! ¡¿Estas bien?!- la muchacha se limitaba a contemplar a su amigo con expresión asombrada. Tras unos segundos asintió y Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras tanto Harry corría frenéticamente persiguiendo una figura que había escapado después de lanzar un hechizo a su amiga. Le llevaba bastante ventaja, pero Harry no era de los que se daban por vencido fácilmente. Desde aquella distancia no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, solo divisó una capa oscura que le recordó la que llevaba la persona que hablaba con Hermione en el bosque. ¿Sería la misma persona? El muchacho hubiera jurado que sí. De algo no cabía duda, quien quiera que fuese tenía muy buenas piernas pues tras un rato de persecución aún Harry no había logrado acortar distancia. La silueta giró a la izquierda en una calle, el valiente Gryffindor realizó un último esfuerzo apretando el paso aun más. No podía permitir que se le escapara de aquella manera, necesitaba averiguar que demonios estaba pasando. La esquina le parecía aún muy lejana, el sudor de la frente empezó a entrarle en los ojos haciendo que la vista empezara a nublársele. Se pasó la mano por la frente retirando toda la secreción que le fue posible.

Por fin alcanzó a doblar la esquina y pudo comprobar que no había perdido la pista del fugitivo. Sin embargo a Harry le pareció muy extraño que no hubiese aprovechado aquella situación, pues se encontraba en un camino con bastantes callejuelas anexas, donde hubiera tenido posibilidades de lograr que el muchacho le perdiera el rastro. Se alegró por la suerte que había tenido y también porque parecía que la distancia entre él y aquel individuo había disminuido considerablemente. No podía rendirse ahora que estaba tan cerca. Sin reducir ni por un momento la velocidad sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

-¡Locomotor mortis! – pronunció mientras apuntaba con su varita la figura que huía. Se oyó un golpe sordo al caer esta al suelo, la fortuna de nuevo se había puesto a favor de Harry pues a su adversario se le había caído la varita tras el batacazo.

Harry fue disminuyendo la velocidad mientras se acercaba a la persona que en esos momentos yacía en el suelo boca abajo. Aun no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, pero en breves instantes lo descubriría. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente si eso era posible después de la carrera que había realizado. El cuerpo del suelo comenzó a girarse, Harry pudo contemplar su perfil…

* * *

- ¡¡Blaise Zabini!!

- Harry, por favor, no me hagas daño. – la voz temblorosa del chico imploraba perdón, se estaba quitando la capa y exponía las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, mostrando sus buenas intenciones. –yo no pretendía hacerle daño a Hermione, ella está bien podrás comprobarlo tu mismo si…

- Zabini – Harry había pronunciado ese nombre casi con el mismo asco que lo hacía cuando lo hacía con el de cierto rubio platinado - ¿Por qué le lanzaste un hechizo a Hermione? ¿Por qué Parkinson y ella estaban peleando?

- Te lo explicaré todo, pero por favor, permíteme ponerme en pie.

Accedió a su petición y levantando su varita pronunció "Finite incantatem" permitiendo que se levantara de nuevo. Debía reconocer que parecía sincero, y mostraba gran respeto por las capacidades combativas de Harry. A pesar de que Zabini no era compañero habitual de Malfoy, era uno de los muchos que le reían las gracias al engreído Slytherin y Harry nunca lo había mirado con muy buenos ojos.

- Esta bien, puedes empezar –Harry se cruzó de brazos, antes de empezar a hablar Zabini le hizo un gesto al Gryffindor, preguntando si le daba permiso para recoger su varita. Este asintió quedándose muy alerta para contrarrestar cualquier movimiento sospechoso del joven con un "Expelliarmus" pero afortunadamente no tuvo que emplear tal hechizo.

- Si me lo permites contestaré primero a la última de tus preguntas – usaba un lenguaje refinado y correcto, seguramente provendría de una familia de alta alcurnia, como la mayoría de los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes- Pansy estaba muy furiosa con Hermione, pues ella considera a tu compañera culpable del castigo de Draco.

- Pero él se lo buscó - dijo el moreno lo más fríamente que pudo.

- No seré yo quien lo niegue. El caso es que Pansy estaba muy ilusionada porque hoy había quedado en Hogsmeade con Draco, y al parecer tenía grandes planes para ese encuentro.- A Harry le pareció que de repente el rostro de su interlocutor se entristeció, pero luego volvió a recuperar su rictus habitual – A esto hay que sumar los celos de Pansy hacia Hermione, pues desde que ella dio de lado a Draco para reconciliarse con vosotros dos, él se muestra aún más irritable de lo natural en su persona.

Recordó el encuentro de Hermione y Draco en el pasillo del castillo, había advertido a Ron de que la muchacha no se había mostrado muy reticente al encuentro, aunque su amigo no lo había querido creer así. Lo que verdaderamente le sorprendía era que Malfoy le diera tanta importancia a la amistad (si es que aquello lo era) de Hermione. ¿Cómo podía estar él tan interesado en una sangre sucia?

- Pero, aun no me has contestado por qué atacaste a Hermione.

Las mejillas de Zabini se ruborizaron levemente. Parecía retrasar el momento de la explicación, tanto que Harry tuvo que "animarlo" levantando un poco su varita en gesto amenazante.

-Bueno, verás. Desde hace algún tiempo profeso un especial afecto hacia Pansy, aunque de esto nada le he comunicado a ella. Confío en que tu no osarás…

- No es mi vocación hacer de celestina para la casa Slytherin – señaló Harry con gesto de asco, un poco por la idea y otro por el lenguaje de Zabini que empezaba a ponerle enfermo.

- Pues, no pude evitar intentar defenderla. Cuando Granger empezó a incorporarse yo imaginé que se disponía a lanzar un ataque. Solo le lancé un encantamiento aturdidor, en ningún momento albergué el propósito de dañarla. Podrás comprobar la certeza de mis palabras en cuanto te reúnas con ella.

- Esta bien, pero tú me acompañas – el otro no mostró oposición.

Llevaban un rato andando (la carrera había sido larga) cuando llegaron de nuevo a la zona donde había tenido lugar la "batalla". En esos momentos allí no había nadie, así que Harry imaginó que sus amigos estarían en Las Tres escobas. Cuando entraron al local los distinguió al fondo, rodeados de curiosos que no paraban de acosarlos para preguntarles por el incidente. Ron, que tenía cara de pocos amigos, les indicaba que dejaran pasar a Harry y que en aquellos momentos no tenía ganas de relatar la "hazaña". Antes de llegar a la mesa, cuando Harry pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que Zabini había dicho la verdad y Hermione se encontraba en perfecto estado se viró y le indicó que podía marcharse.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese? –le preguntó Hermione contrariada, obviamente no era frecuente ver a Harry acompañado de un Slytherin.

- Ah, solo le indicaba donde estaba el baño- mintió. -¿Cómo estáis?

- Estamos bien –respondió Hermione dirigiendo una mirada hacia el pelirrojo- Creo que Ron se encuentra perfectamente desde que le apliqué la cura contra la mordedura de la pitón.

Harry le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

- "Mordeduras de serpientes y encantamientos sanatorios" de Michael Spoking – dijo su amiga triunfante. Los tres rieron.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Uf, por fin el siguiente capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado, queda mucho fic por delante. Quizás alguno pensara que el peligro al que se expondría Hermione era mayor, pero aun no podía poner eso, paciencia que todo se andará. Ahora las respuestas a los RR.

**Khye: **Gracias por lo de mala (muahaha ), es que tiene que haber algo de intriga en la historia. Prometo responder a todos lo enigmas no os preocupéis. Respecto a la duración del fic, pues no lo sé exactamente, pero aún hay para rato, queda mucho por suceder. Prometo intentar hacer los capítulos mas largos (he escrito "prometo intentar" que conste en acta :P)

**Ophelia Dakker: **No vale ese chantaje ¬¬, ya puedes ponerte a escribir el fic. Muchas gracias por el RR, espero que este tb te haya gustado.

**Amsp14: **Espero que estés aun más intrigada :P de eso se trata. Espero que este cap te haya gustado!!

**Kiomi: Gracias** por el RR, tranqui que el fic lo sigo, después de este capitulo (que ha sido el que más me ha costado) creo que va a ser más facil de escribir.

Muchas gracias a todas x los Reviews

A todo el que esté leyendo esto, ¡deja reviews o te hago un crucio! ¬¬ jaja es broma, pero me haría ilusión. Se aceptan críticas!!!


	8. Sospechas y Castigo

Capitulo 8: Sospechas y castigo.

El resto de la visita a Hogsmeade lo pasaron en Las Tres Escobas hablando de lo sucedido. El moreno acababa de terminar de relatarles su persecución ante la insistencia de sus amigos. Primero había pensado en no contarlo, para salvaguardar el secreto amor de Zabini, pero Ron también había visto el rayo que alcanzó a Hermione y como Harry había corrido tras el agresor, así que tuvo que darles explicaciones.

- Hermione, ¿Qué intentabas decirme antes de que Zabini te lanzara el hechizo? – preguntó Harry antes de dar un sorbo a la tercera cerveza de mantequilla.

Todos enmudecieron ante la pregunta de Harry, Ron miró a éste y luego a Hermione que tras unos instantes respondió.

- Bueno, quería explicarte, temí que pensaras que yo había comenzado la pelea. –se disculpó la muchacha- Pansy estaba herida y yo no.

- Entonces ¿empezó Parkinson? – la interrogó Ron.

- Si, yo venía a reunirme con vosotros dos cuando me la encontré con cara de pocos amigos. Intenté seguir de largo, no pensé que fuera conmigo, pero entonces ella empezó a insultarme en medio de la calle y yo me volví para responderle. Ella intentó lanzarme un hechizo que pude esquivar, pero cuando contraataqué no pudo esquivar el mío, esto la puso más furiosa aún. Después de eso llegasteis vosotros. ¿Qué pasará cuando Dumbledore se entere? – Hermione parecía no haber recordado hasta ese momento que había transgredido las normas, su mirada se entristeció y luego bajó la cabeza.

- No te preocupes –la consoló Ron- Tu no tienes la culpa, ella se lo buscó.

- Si, solo intentabas defenderte. – Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Yo… Tengo que daros las gracias a ambos, por ayudarme incluso sufriendo daño por mi culpa - se había empezado a ruborizar- ¡Sois los mejores amigos que podría desear!

- No tienes por que darnos las gracias ¿verdad Ron?

- Por supuesto, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por nosotros – el pelirrojo alzó su jarra de cerveza haciendo un gesto a los otros dos- ¡Por mi! (¬¬), es broma ¡Por la amistad!

Los tres brindaron, después se quedaron callados un rato como si le dieran vueltas a algo. Por su parte Harry seguía pensando en Blaise Zabini, su explicación parecía sincera pero ¿Qué hacia él en Hogsmeade escondido tras una capa? ¿Y por que había huido si no tenía la culpa de nada? Harry no le había preguntado nada sobre el encuentro en el bosque, aunque sospechaba que la persona con la que se había reunido Hermione no era Zabini.

- Creo que deberías volver al castillo y contarle todo a Dumbledore, o a McGonagall porque ya sabemos que los Slytherin pueden cambiar mucho la versión de los hechos. – Hermione lo miró y asintió – Sabes que McGonagall confía en ti, ella lo entenderá.

Hermione ya se había levantado y llamó a Rosmerta para pagar la cuenta, insistió en invitar a sus amigos, ellos le dieron las gracias.

-Aún queda tiempo antes de tener que regresar así que vosotros quedaros aquí, yo iré a hablar con McGonagall – ambos asintieron con la cabeza y Hermione desapareció tras la puerta de local.

- Ron, hay algo que aún no te he contado – Harry no había esperado un segundo desde que Hermione se marchó. Después de los acontecimientos de aquel día necesitaba confiar a alguien su pequeño secreto.

- ¿De que se trata Harry?- el pelirrojo lo miraba interesado – Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

- Lo sé Ron, es por eso que te lo digo. –hizo una pausa antes de empezar a relatar la reunión que había presenciado en el bosque cuando el y Hagrid se habían adelantado y como había pensado en la persecución de aquella tarde que se trataba de la misma persona por la capa que llevaba Zabini.

Ron se había puesto muy serio, había dejado hablar a Harry sin hacer ni una sola interrupción. Cuando el moreno terminó de exponer sus sospechas hacia el comportamiento de su amiga Ron al fin habló.

- ¿Entonces crees que aquel día Hermione estaba reunida con Zabini en el bosque prohibido? – su cara dejaba ver cierto escepticismo- ¿Y por que no podían hablar de cualquier tema en Hogwarts? Además, ¿Cómo estas seguro de que era Hermione? Tu mismo dijiste que solo viste un mechón de su pelo.

-Bueno Ron, creo que el pelo de Hermione es bastante reconocible,- realmente no solo aquel color castaño sino su volumen lo eran - y yo también dudo de que fuera Zabini el de la reunión clandestina, solo dije que eso me pareció cuando empecé a perseguirlo.

- Vale, supongamos que Hermione nos oculta algo- dijo Ron aceptando la teoría de Harry por un momento - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos directamente?

- Porque creo que lo único que lograríamos es que nos pusiera una excusa tan buena que nos la creyéramos. No olvidemos que hablamos de Hermione, ella es muy inteligente y esta claro que no quiere que sepamos nada del asunto. – sin duda Harry le había estado dando vueltas al asunto durante algún tiempo – Solo creo que deberíamos vigilarla de cerca.

- ¡¿Espiarla?!- el tono en que Ron pronunció la palabra hizo que varias personas se volvieran a mirarlo, se acercó un poco a Harry y le susurró - ¿no crees que eso es atentar contra su intimidad? No quiero pensar lo que sucedería si ella se entera.

- Bueno no me refiero exactamente a eso – se explicó – Solo digo que estemos más atentos y le prestemos un poco más de atención que habitualmente. Nada de espiarla, ella es nuestra amiga.

Los se quedaron mirándose mientras meditaban el asunto. Realmente la conducta de Hermione unas semanas atrás no había sido normal, aunque ella se había excusado por su comportamiento y obviamente ellos la habían perdonado. Harry tampoco había olvidado el sueño que había tenido en el que la veía tendida en el suelo y como la cicatriz le había dolido, aunque en un principio había descartado su veracidad pues no era la primera vez que Voldemort lo engañaba de esa manera.

El trayecto de regreso a Hogwarts fue mucho más silencioso de lo habitual. Ambos muchachos hacían conjeturas sobre la identidad del encapuchado que hablaba con Hermione en el bosque, e intentaban adivinar que trataba de esconder su amiga y el motivo de su secretismo. Pero los intentos de ambos por construir un razonamiento lógico se desvanecían.

- Recuerda Ron, ella no debe saber que sospechamos- le recordó Harry antes de entrar al castillo- Quizás al final solo se trate de una tontería.

-Sí, tal vez.

Aún quedaba algo de tiempo para la cena, así que decidieron subir a la torre de Gryffindor para saber que tal le había ido a Hermione. En la puerta se encontraron con Neville que intentaba recordar la contraseña pues la habían cambiado aquella misma mañana.

-Chicos, menos mal que llegáis – dijo con expresión de alivio al ver a Harry y Ron subiendo por las escaleras – No logro recordar la contraseña.

- No sé por que pero no me sorprende- le contestó Ron en tono de burla, Neville lejos de sentirse ofendido soltó una risita.

- Regina imperat – dijo Harry y la señora gorda les dejó pasar.

En la sala común solo habían algunos alumnos de primero y segundo, pues el resto aun no había regresado de Hogsmeade. Parecía que Hermione aún no había vuelto de su charla con McGonagall. Harry empezó a subir hasta la habitación mientras Ron se quedaba atrás reprendiendo a uno de los alumnos de primero por intentar hacer levitar a un compañero.

Nada más entrar en la habitación se dirigió hacia su baúl y lo abrió sacando de este el pensadero. Pensó que no era mala idea probarlo mientras esperaba a Ron, así que sacó su varita y la apoyó en su sien mientras pensaba en su padrino atravesando el velo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Entonces lo notó, fue como si tiraran de su cerebro y empezó a apartar la varita, de repente no sabía por qué estaba triste y que hacía esa lágrima rodando por su cara. De su varita pendía una hebra plateada que depositó en el pensadero.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando en el interior del recipiente y lo vio. Vio como su padrino caía tras el velo y se volvió a entristecer. El mismo pensamiento que ahora surcaba su mente estaba también en el interior del pensadero. Repitió la operación y esta vez no miró hacia el interior. En ese momento entró Ron.

-Veo que lo estas estrenando, ¿me lo dejarás probar?

- Claro, toma- se lo tendió a Ron.

- Bueno, mejor luego- le dijo este - Hermione acaba de llegar, le dije que venía a buscarte y bajábamos juntos a cenar.

- Esta bien, vamos.- Harry volvió a meter el pensadero en el baúl, y siguió a su amigo hasta la sala común.

En una de las mesas estaban Hermione y Ginny, la pelirroja le estaba pidiendo consejo a la castaña sobre una redacción que le había mandado McGonagall y no tenía muy claro como abordar. Hermione empezó a explicarle, Ron se acercó a las dos muchachas.

- Hermanita, ya hablaréis de eso más tarde. Me muero de hambre ¿vamos?- ambas lo miraron algo molestas por la interrupción. Ginny porque realmente necesitaba de la ayuda de Hermione y esta porque no le gustaba que la interrumpieran en mitad de una explicación.

- Bajad vosotros, ahora voy.- el tono de Hermione era autoritario por lo que Ron no se atrevió a rechistar y resignado dio la vuelta y se fue con Harry.

Los dos amigos bajaron al gran comedor, hablando de nuevo sobre el partido contra Ravenclaw.

- Espero que hagas lo imposible por atrapar la snitch, y que olvides la caballerosidad con Cho Chang.- mientras decía esto le guiñó un ojo a Harry pícaramente. El moreno se ruborizó un poco.

- Tranquilo, puedes estar seguro de que haré lo imposible por ganar y espero lo mismo de ti.

- Claro, además este verano he estado observando de cerca las jugadas de Kevin Rimbaud, el nuevo guardián de los Chudley Cannons.- Ron parecía mucho más seguro que el año anterior. Después de su gran protagonismo en el torneo de Quidditch del año pasado había logrado lo que le faltaba para ser un gran jugador: confianza.

Entraron en el comedor donde ya estaban la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts. Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y pudo comprobar como Malfoy le devolvía una fría mirada. A su lado estaba Pansy Parkinson llorando a moco tendido, Harry supuso que ya McGonagall habría hablado con Snape para que le impusiera un castigo y a eso se debía el estado alterado de la chica. Trasladó su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores y pudo ver como su profesora de transformaciones le dirigía una mirada asesina a Snape, el cual se limitaba a sonreír lo más sarcásticamente posible.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado a esos dos?- le preguntó Harry a Ron dándole un codazo para que le prestara atención.

- A saber- respondió Ron despreocupadamente- Seguramente Snape estará enfadado con ella por no dejar a su Draquito ir a Hogsmeade.

- Debe ser eso, casi se me había olvidado.

Ocuparon su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegara Hermione. Harry, que le había estado guardando su asiento le hizo un hueco y la joven tomó asiento.

- ¿Qué tal fue con McGonagall?- empezó a preguntar Ron, que ni siquiera había dejado que la muchacha diera un bocado. Ella lo miró acusadoramente para que se diera cuenta de su falta de delicadeza pero tras unos segundos desistió, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

- No ha ido del todo mal. Ella se ha mostrado bastante desilusionada por mi implicación en una pelea, según su opinión yo como prefecta debí haberlo evitado.

- Sólo hiciste lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho, te defendiste- la animó Harry que sabía lo importante que era para ella la opinión de la jefa de su casa.

- Ya… Pero es que además al haber sucedido fuera del colegio… Gracias a que Hogsmeade es un pueblo íntegramente mágico, no quiero ni pensar la que se nos habría venido encima en caso contrario.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo ha terminado todo?- la apremió Ron.

- Al principio la profesora no quería imponerme ningún castigo, pues confió en mi palabra. Pero como tuvo que dar parte al profesor Snape sobre el comportamiento de Parkinson, este insistió en que no podían saber con certeza quien había comenzado, así que nos castigó a las dos.

-¡¿Cómo?! Pero nosotros estábamos allí y podemos confirmar que ella fue la que empezó el combate. – se quejó Ron.

- Agradezco tu esfuerzo pero, primero, técnicamente vosotros no visteis quien empezó y segundo y más importante, allí también habían alumnos de Slytherin que perjurarán que empecé yo. – la Gryffindor parecía resignada al castigo.

- Vaya faena- habló Harry mientras se volvía a mirar la mesa de los Slytherin. Volvió a mirar a su amiga- Y, ¿cual es el castigo?

- Pues… A Snape la pareció muy divertida la idea de que limpiemos los vestuarios tras los partidos de quidditch que quedan por disputar, sin usar la magia, claro.

- Tranquila Hermione – la consoló Ron- intentaremos no ensuciar demasiado.

- No te molestes, no limpiaremos los de nuestra casa. Hasta en eso pensó Snape, y no quiero ni imaginar como dejarán el vestuario los Slytherin si saben que tendrá que recogerlo una… sangre sucia. – las últimas palabras tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para pronunciarlas, la herían mucho y solían escucharlas sobre todo de boca de Malfoy.

Los dos chicos se miraron y Harry pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amiga que había bajado la cabeza para que nadie viera una lágrima furtiva que rodaba por su mejilla. Ambos sabían que los temores de Hermione no eran infundados, los Slytherin harían lo imposible para amargarle la vida a una Gryffindor y en especial a ella. Sin duda se enterarían por boca de Pansy del castigo y tomarían represalias. Harry posó la vista en la mesa de profesores y pudo ver como Snape mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa mientras observaba a Hermione hundida en su asiento y con la cabeza gacha, luego trasladó su mirada a Harry que en esos momentos ardía de rabia. Cuando había pensado que era imposible odiar más a su profesor de pociones se sorprendió a sí mismo descubriendo que no lo era.

* * *

Este capitulo me quedó un poco mayor que el resto, a partir de ahora los intentaré hacer mayores para que no dure tanto el fic, que lo que en principio era el proyecto de un par de capítulos me va a quedar del tamaño de la orden del fénix :P

Gracias x los RR Ophelia Dakker y amsp14

Ophelia: te deseo suerte en tus pruebas, y no tardes mucho en actualizar tu fic gracias por la dedicatoria . Espero que el cap anterior no estuviera tan confuso, no se si me expliqué bien a veces no los reviso mucho, además siempre suelo subirlos de madrugada por lo que no estoy yo muy concentrada '. Thanks

Amsp14: Me alegro que te haya gustado la lucha, lo de Zabini ya veremos si está implicado o no. Yo quiero resolverlo lo antes posible pero se me alarga, espero que no esté resultando pesado. Es que quiero que quede intriga hasta el final y como es mi primer fic no se que tal estará quedando. Gracias por el RR.

Gracias x leerlo y dejen Reviews, criticas, consejos, lo que les parezca...


	9. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw

Capitulo 9: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw

Tras las clases del lunes Harry se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos para dejar en el pensadero sus recuerdos más amargos y aquellos que no quería que Dumbledore viera. Cuando lo cogió y observó su contenido se dio cuenta de que no había recordado volver a sacarlo. "Vació un poco su mente" y mas liviano partió hacia el despacho del director. Cuando traspasó la puerta pudo ver que en la habitación no había nadie. Preguntó a unos de los antiguos directores de uno de los cuadros pero este tampoco supo decirle el paradero de Dumbledore así que se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio y se dispuso a esperar.

Pasados unos minutos Harry paseó la vista por la estantería que estaba a su izquierda, allí colocados habían libros que parecían muy antiguos. "Lo que daría Hermione por leerlos" pensó "seguro que estos no se encuentran en la biblioteca". Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza coger uno y hojearlo mientras esperaba, pero lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo, un libro en el despacho de Dumbledore podía ser algo más que un simple libro y no quería meter la pata.

- Vaya, ya has llegado.- una voz tras él le hizo dar un respingo. El director no había entrado por la puerta del despacho, parecía que había surgido de la nada por lo que Harry imaginó que se había aparecido, luego fue como si oyera la voz de Hermione en su cabeza _"Pero Harry, ¿es que no has leído Historia de Hogwarts?"_ y no pudo reprimir la risa.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracias Harry? ¿Llevo la túnica al revés? –el anciano realmente se revisó la túnica.

- No señor –le respondió Harry poniéndose más serio- es que creo que después de todo no va a hacer falta que lea la "Historia de Hogwarts", de tanto que la menciona Hermione casi me la se de memoria.- los ojos de Dumbledore le devolvieron una sonrisa sincera.

- Siento la tardanza, normalmente la ronda de inspección suele durar poco pero hoy hemos hallado problemas en los escudos que protegen Hogwarts. Minerva y yo hemos podido solucionarlo, pero te digo esto para que te des cuenta de lo importante de que te tomes la oclumancia en serio, los mortífagos se están preparando. –la mirada de Dumbledore se había endurecido sin llegar a ser hosca.- Y lo peor es que por las investigaciones que ha llevado a cabo la orden, sospechamos que están desarrollando nuevos tipos de magia oscura.

- Prometo tomarlo en serio, no lo dude. – dijo Harry decidido- Pero, si están desarrollando nueva magia negra ¿Cómo vamos a saber la manera de combatirla señor?- los comentarios de Dumbledore lo habían preocupado verdaderamente. El profesor se quedó unos instantes mirando al muchacho, meditando su respuesta.

- Son técnicas nuevas, pero magia oscura al fin y al cabo.- declaró el director de modo tranquilizante para Harry - En cualquier caso, estamos investigando para poder llegar más al fondo del asunto, la calma de estos meses anuncia que se avecina algo, Voldemort está tramando algún plan o incluso puede que ya lo esté llevando a cabo.- el cuerpo de Harry nuevamente se tensó, pensar que su peor enemigo estaba desarrollando maléficamente un plan sin que el lo sospechara siquiera…- Pero pasemos al tema que nos atañe en estos momentos ¿has usado el pensadero como te dije?

El joven asintió y Dumbledore abrió la puerta de su despacho miró a Harry y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el exterior.

- Antes de nada me gustaría darte un consejo Harry- le dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaban por el corredor- Olvidé mencionártelo el otro día, cuando te di el pensadero. Ya sabrás que la gente de tu edad no suele tener uno- el muchacho asintió- Si te lo he dado es porque te creo responsable y lo considero muy útil para nuestras clases, pero debes tener en cuenta que sólo has de usarlo para las clases.

Harry se ruborizó un poco al recordar que el día anterior lo había probado, se preguntó si Dumbledore lo habría adivinado por la expresión de su cara, pero el profesor siguió hablando como si nada.

- Es un objeto muy tentador, nos puede dar la falsa ilusión de felicidad al "liberarnos" de los problemas, pero la realidad es otra ¿has entendido?- se detuvo tan repentinamente que Harry por poco tropieza con él. Cuando levantó la mirada se topó con unos ojos examinadores tras los cristales de media luna.

-Ssi – a pesar de que la apariencia del director de Hogwarts solía ser siempre muy afable, en esos momentos inspiraba severidad.

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron a la sala de los menesteres. A Harry no le sorprendió en absoluto que las clases la fueran a dar allí, ya él había utilizado el año anterior esta sala para las reuniones del ED y se lo había comentado a Dumbledore. Aquella habitación que tenía la extraña cualidad de acondicionarse a las necesidades de sus ocupantes en esa ocasión solo disponía de una mesa en su centro.

- Supongo que puedo saltarme la parte donde te explico lo que es la Oclumancia y Legeremancia. –Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo- Muy bien, entonces pasaremos directamente a la parte práctica. Te daré tiempo para prepararte antes de atacarte, pero ten en cuenta que eso solo lo haré hoy, los próximos días se tratará de atacar por sorpresa obviamente

Harry se conformó, en cualquier caso era una oportunidad que no le había dado Snape, que ya en la primera clase lo había atacado por sorpresa.

- Ahora escucha atentamente. Debes vaciar tu mente y esto no es fácil de conseguir y mucho menos de explicar. Sabes que tus pensamientos y recuerdos siguen ahí, pero por un momento has de desconectarlos de tu parte consciente para que tu oponente no pueda acceder a ellos. ¿Lo has entendido?

- Lo he entendido, lo que no sé es si podré llevarlo a la práctica- contestó el muchacho sinceramente.

- Tranquilo, estamos aquí para practicar.

El primer intento de Dumbledore dejó a Harry impresionado. Ya le había costado el año pasado repeler los ataques de su profesor de pociones, pero no imaginaba que el poder de Dumbledore era mucho superior. Harry se veía incapaz de forzarlo a salir de su mente, de hecho en aquella clase que duró dos horas no lo consiguió. El Gryffindor quedó bastante desilusionado por los resultados pero el anciano director lo animó contándole que a él también le había resultado muy difícil en un principio.

Desanimado subió a la sala común, recordó que tenía que hacer una tarea para el día siguiente lo que lo puso aún de peor humor. En la sala estaban sus amigos terminando de hacer su tarea.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó Hermione cuando se percató de su presencia.

- Bien- mintió Harry que no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones- Voy un momento a mi cuarto, ahora vuelvo.

Subió las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos y vació el contenido del pensadero, luego lo volvió a guardar en el baúl. Sabía que debía bajar a la sala común a terminar sus deberes cuando antes, pero francamente no le apetecía, y menos aún estar dando explicaciones de su lección con Dumbledore así que se recostó e intentó relajarse un poco antes de bajar a cenar.

* * *

Llegó el Domingo y con este el partido de quidditch. Se notaban los nervios en la casa de los leones, ya se habían acostumbrado a ser los poseedores de la Copa de las Casas y no querían renunciar a ella este año. Si había alguien que ponían total empeño en que eso no sucediera este era Harry, que bajo su responsabilidad de Capitán hacía que los entrenamientos fueran lo más provechosos posible, pero evitando estresar a sus jugadores.

Era un día soleado, perfecto para jugar al quidditch. Harry en los vestuarios daba las últimas instrucciones al equipo antes de salir al campo. Desde allí se podían escuchar los gritos de la afición de Gryffindor mezclados con los de la casa Ravenclaw. Faltaban pocos minutos para saltar al campo y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

- No debemos subestimar a Ravenclaw este año, a pesar de haber perdido a alguno de sus jugadores se han hecho con un buen equipo. –aquel año la capitana de Ravenclaw era Cho Chang, que ya estaba en su último año y era la más veterana del equipo. Ella, al igual que Harry, jugaba en el puesto de buscadora.

Salieron en fila hacia el exterior, la claridad del sol los cegó y durante un rato solo oían los silbidos de la muchedumbre, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la claridad. Cuando por fin consiguieron distinguir a su alrededor pudieron darse cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había en las gradas. Ginny (que jugaba de cazadora tras el regreso de Harry) tranquilizó a Samantha Clark, la nueva cazadora. A Samantha le temblaba todo el cuerpo, en un principio Harry la había descartado del equipo pero tras la lesión de Carla en el partido contra Hupplepuff decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a la muchacha.

Caminaron hacia el centro del campo, Harry pudo distinguir los destellos que producía el sol en la melena de Cho.

- Daos la mano- dijo la señora Hooch, los capitanes obedecieron. Acto seguido ella dio un pitido con el silbato y comenzó el partido.

Harry lanzó una patada y se elevó a gran velocidad con su Saeta de Fuego, dejando muy atrás a Cho. Desde muy arriba recorrió con la vista todo el campo, la Snitch no daba señales por ninguna parte. Enfocó la vista en el partido que se desarrollaba más abajo y pudo ver como Ron atrapaba sin dificultad una Quaffle lanzada por un chico alto de Ravenclaw. En seguida Ron le pasó la pelota a Ginny que a gran velocidad realizó el contraataque, pero cuando esta se aproximaba a los aros Adrian Holmes la bloqueó. La pelirroja lanzó la pelota por encima del hombro de este y Samantha la atrapó sin esperar un segundo para lanzarla consiguiendo diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió, realmente aquella chica era buena, quizás en la prueba le habían traicionado un poco los nervios. De repente Harry pudo ver una sombra que pasaba tras el a gran velocidad, era Cho que se lanzaba hacía un brillo dorado. El Gryffindor giró en redondo para perseguirla, sin duda la escoba de Harry superaba con creces la de la Ravenclaw pues en poco tiempo la alcanzó. Iban a la par uno al lado del otro, apenas los separaban unos centímetros, en busca de la Snitch dorada. Cuando Harry había sobrepasado la escoba de Chang y se aproximaba a su objetivo una voz tras de sí lo llamó a voz en grito, él giró la cabeza para ver que pasaba y fue entonces cuando la Bludger le pegó en la cabeza.

La grada lanzó un grito al unísono, Harry se tambaleó pero finalmente logró recobrar el equilibrio. La Bludger solo le había rozado, pero a la velocidad que iba esa pelota un simple roce podía hacerte caer de la escoba. Miró a su izquierda y pudo ver como la oscura pelota regresaba para intentar derribarlo por segunda vez, pero a su lado pasó Alexander Hamilton que le pegó con el bate enviándola muy lejos.

- Gracias- le dijo su capitán mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

- No hay de que- el muchacho se alejó velozmente volviendo a su puesto.

La Snitch se había perdido definitivamente, Harry escuchó al comentarista, Lee Jordan, insultar a Cho, que era la persona que había gritado para que el buscador se volviera y lo golpeara la Bludger. El moreno volvió a subir para tener mayor campo de visión, Cho se encontraba en el otro extremo del campo oteando sus alrededores.

Después de diez minutos Harry observó un destello dorado junto a uno de los aros, Chang se encontraba bastante lejos así que no lo dudó un instante y se lanzó en picado contra la Snitch. Tras unos segundos la había atrapado lo que supuso la victoria de Gryffindor por ciento ochenta puntos frente a los diez de Ravenclaw.

Todos bajaron al césped del campo, alguien le tendió la mano a Harry mientras lo felicitaba. El muchacho miro fríamente los oscuros ojos de Cho y se giró dejándola con la mano extendida aún, observando como Harry abrazaba a Hermione que corría a felicitarlo.

- ¿Cómo estas Harry? Esa Bludger por poco te mata. –la castaña lo miraba con gesto preocupado.

- Ah ¿eso?, en realidad solo me ha rozado.- dijo bastante alto para que la Ravenclaw lo escuchara.

- Hermione ya sabes como es Harry, quitándole importancia a todo. – Ron acababa de llegar hasta sus dos amigos, Hermione lo felicitó igualmente con un abrazo y luego su rostro se entristeció.

-Espero llegar a tiempo a la celebración, no sé cuanto tiempo me llevará el castigo.

- No te preocupes, la alargaremos cuanto sea necesario. – la tranquilizó Ron - ¿Verdad Harry?

- Por supuesto – el moreno le guiñó un ojo a su amiga- como si hay que sacrificar el sueño esta noche. Nosotros haremos un esfuerzo.

- Te lo advierto Ronald - el tono de Hermione se había puesto muy severo- Como prefecto es tu deber vigilar la celebración, al menos hasta que yo llegue. Luego prometo relevarte, pero no quiero recibir quejas de McGonagall bastante tengo ya.- los ojos de la chica miraban suplicantes al pelirrojo.

- Está bien, lo prometo. –dijo este levantando una mano.

Hermione marchó tranquila, tras su espalda Ron escondía su mano izquierda en la que los dedos índice y corazón estaban entrelazados.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, no es muy largo porque me he pasado bastante tiempo mirando algo sobre quidditch porque leer sobre ello es muy fácil pero no le había puesto mucho asunto y tuve que repasar un poco...

No estaba muy segura pero leí que Lee Jordan era compañero de los gemelos y por lo tanto este año (sexto) tenía que seguir en Hogwarts a pesar de que los gemelos se marcharon por sus causas… Me había confundido que en algunos fics lo cambian, pero seguro que esos son basados en 7º curso ¿no?. Espero que el partido no haya quedado muy mal, y ay me vengué de Cho que la verdad es que me cae bastante gorda la muchacha ¬¬ que se le va a hacer, sorry a ls que le guste.

RR

**Skuld**** Potter**: Gracias por preguntar que tal estoy, ahora mismo bastante bien. ¿y tu que tal? Me alegro de que hayas leído todo el fic, tranquil que continuaré (no se si eres chico o chica sorry). No entendí eso de que tu me echas porras, (es que soy española) pero espero que me lo expliques en tu próximo RR y que no sea nada malo :P. Gracias por el Review!!!

**Amsp14:** Me alegro mucho que te guste como esta quedando, tranquila que ya se me ocurrirá algún modo de vengarme de Pansy (al menos eso espero). No sabía que Snape era tu personaje favorito, as mi tb me gusta mucho, es un personaje muy intrigante por su lado oscuro y a la vez misterioso. Y por algo Dumbledore confía tanto en el (a ver si Rowling nos lo dice en el próximo), es un personaje lleno de secretismo. En mi fic no tiene mucho protagonismo :S pero quizás el próximo fic que haga lo base un poco más en su figura. Ya visité tu perfil (cuando mencionaste lo de tus fics, pues no sabía que tenías) quiero empezar a leerlos y prometo dejar RR. Muchas gracias por los tuyos!!!

PD: Hay una cosa que me intriga mucho, por que en el 5º Dumbledore no puso a Snape en DCAO, no era mejor opción que Umbridge y el consiguiente control del ministerio? Y luego sería más fácil encontrar a alguien que diera pociones, pues la que no quieren impartir es DCAO. Lo pongo aquí porque es algo que me intriga desde que leí la orden del fénix, que esconde Snape. O Dumbledore… (redoble de tambor )

Weno ya me dejo de paranoias y me despido, porfi dejen Reviews que no les cuesta nada y me inspiran bastante aunque sean para criticas, solo hay que darle a un botoncito y me harán muy feliz!!!


	10. Fuga de Azkaban

Capítulo 10: Fuga de Azkaban

Los Gryffindor estaban reunidos en su sala común celebrando la victoria. Todos felicitaban a Harry por haber atrapado la Snitch y le comentaban la extraña actuación de Cho Chang. Verdaderamente Harry nunca hubiera esperado algo así de ella, una cosa eran los trucos y despistes inofensivos para despistar al adversario, pero aquello era mucho más grave. La Bludger había estado a punto de lanzarlo de la escoba. Entendía que Cho, como capitana buscara la victoria, pero no comprendía aquel juego sucio que él solo hubiera esperado de un Slytherin.

- Harry- la voz de Ron que lo llamaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Creo que ahora que Fred y George no están somos los encargados de ir a las cocinas para proveer la fiesta.

- Esta bien, pero, ¿quien se quedará a vigilar que esto no se desmadre?

- Podemos dejar a Ginny de encargada, en casa cuando mete un grito todos saltamos.- Ron sonrió al recordar el carácter de su hermana. Ser la última de una familia de varones la había formado dura y fuerte.

- Por mí está bien- le respondió Harry- pero, si Hermione regresara y no te encontrara aqu

El rostro del pelirrojo se paralizó, era su deber de prefecto quedarse por no mencionar que se lo había prometido a Hermione (aunque cruzara los dedos). En cualquier otra situación se hubiera marchado, pero era consciente de que Hermione se encontraba ya muy mal por el castigo de McGonagall y no quería defraudar de nuevo a su profesora favorita, así que Ron decidió no traicionar a su amiga y se quedó.

Harry salió solo de la sala rumbo a las cocinas del castillo. Al llegar al cuadro de las frutas el muchacho le hizo cosquillas a la pera y el paso se abrió. La gran cocina de Hogwarts estaba llena de elfos domésticos que iban de un lado para otro, ocupados con sus quehaceres, tardaron un rato en percatarse de la presencia de Harry.

- Señor, ¿cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?- le pregunto uno de los elfos- Pase y siéntese por favor. – Harry buscaba con la mirada a Dobby pero parecía que este no estaba.

- ¿Me puede usted decir donde esta Dobby?- ante la pregunta en la cocina se formó una gran revolución, todos miraban asombrados a Harry que había tratado a un elfo doméstico como a un igual, sin duda aquellos pequeños seres no estaban acostumbrados a tales miramientos.

- Señor, Dobby no se encuentra ahora mismo aquí- le respondió el elfo que aun estaba sorprendido.

- ¿A dónde ha ido?- a Harry le pareció muy raro que Dobby no estuviera, al fin y al cabo estaba en horas de trabajo y aunque era el único elfo doméstico que aceptó tener días libres por el secretismo de el resto de los elfos le pareció que algo le ocultaban.

- Eso nosotros no lo sabemos, siento no poder decírselo. Dobby debería estar aquí.- al decir esto último su rostro expresó desaprobación- Lamento que su visita haya sido en vano.

- No pasa nada- respondió Harry- Realmente no ha sido en vano, yo venía a preguntaros si sería posible conseguir comida y bebidas para la celebración de la victoria de Gryffindor.

Harry no había acabado de hablar cuando ya le traían bandejas y bandejas de comida con aspecto muy apetitoso. Luego le llevaron algunas jarras y lo dejaron todo en una mesa frente a él.

- Pero, ¿Cómo lo subiré todo?.

Cuando había acabado de pronunciar estas palabras la comida desapareció. Harry miró a su alrededor con los ojos como platos, nadie había hecho nada, no había escuchado ningún conjuro.

-Cuando llegue a la sala común solo tiene que decir "rica comida" y todo reaparecerá allí. – Harry seguía mirando al elfo con cara de no entender nada, pero supuso que algo así debía ser el sistema empleado con las comidas en el gran comedor.- El amo Dumbledore nos permite hacer este tipo de magia.

- Ah, claro.-se apresuró a decir Harry al notar que el elfo empezaba a poner gesto ofendido, pues pareció notar que el muchacho desconfiaba de él.- Muchas gracias por todo, son muy amables.

Todos se despidieron amistosamente mientras Harry volvía a salir al pasillo con cuidado de que nadie lo viera. A lo lejos percibió unas voces que reconoció al instante, Draco y sus secuaces, Crabble y Goyle. Los largos y altos pasillos de Hogwarts hacían que las voces le llegaran algo distorsionadas y con eco, por lo que solo entendía algunas de las palabras que pronunciaban los Slytherin. Iba a cambiar de dirección para evitar toparse con aquellos tres cuando algo que escuchó lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-…la sangre sucia…debe…………………mi padre me ha dicho………….ella matará a Potter. – a continuación las risas de los tres retumbaron en el pasillo. Harry se había quedado helado, ¿Qué significaba aquello? De pronto volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que si continuaba allí lo iban a descubrir, y no desaprovecharían la ocasión de un tres contra uno, no es que Harry les tuviera miedo, pero prefería evitarse problemas. Las voces se acercaban, y justo antes de que doblaran la esquina pudiendo así descubrirlo Harry se metió tras una vieja armadura intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Ninguno de los Slytherin se dio cuenta de nada y continuaron hablando. Ahora si le llegaban a Harry las voces claramente. Habían acabado de reír y Malfoy volvía a la carga.

- Potter pagará por lo que le hizo a mi padre, aunque ya eso no tiene importancia.- Harry pudo ver entre el brazo y espalda de la armadura la cara de satisfacción de Malfoy al decir estas palabras. Mostraba su típica sonrisa de superioridad. Crabble y Goyle se limitaban a mirarlo con cara de admiración, para aquellos dos cualquier cosa que dijera Draco era digna de aplausos.

- Pero entonces ella…- empezó a decir Goyle.

-Sssschhhhh- le ordenó Draco- ¡Eres estúpido!, ahora no estamos en la zona de Slytherin. Seguiremos hablando de esto más tarde, en las habitaciones.

Harry sintió ganas de darle una patada a la armadura, pero evidentemente no lo hizo. Las palabras de Draco lo habían dejado estupefacto. Sin Duda Malfoy estaba hablando de Hermione y luego había dicho "ella matará a Potter", ¡¿Hermione lo mataría a él?!, aquello no tenía sentido.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que acababa de oír así que en cuanto Malfoy y compañía se hubieron alejado lo suficiente salió de su escondite y se apresuró a marchar hasta la sala común. Tras pasar el cuadro de la señora gorda se encontró con un ambiente aún más animado, si cabía. Buscó a Ron con la mirada y comprobó como el pelirrojo ya se aproximaba a él.

- ¿No has traído la comida?- le interrogó al llegar a su altura, estas palabras le hicieron recordar a Harry el propósito de su partida.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no ves la _rica comida_?- y señaló hacia las mesas de la sala común. Ron seguía mirándolo como si su amigo estuviera loco, pero la insistencia de Harry que no dejó de señalar hacia las mesas lo hizo volverse.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- el muchacho se había quedado de piedra al volverse y ver las mesas repletas de ricos manjares y bebidas. Todos en la sala habían empezado a aplaudir ante el banquete que se les apareció en sus narices.

- No fui yo, fueron los elfos domésticos. Al parecer así es como se aparece la comida en los banquetes del gran comedor.

- Yo siempre había pensado que era Dumbledore el que "invocaba" la comida.- se quedó mirando a Harry como si éste acabara de darle una mala noticia.-Esperaba poder aprender a hacerlo, y así no pasar hambre por las noches en este castillo.

Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada, aunque a Ron no le había hecho la más mínima gracia.

-¿Pasar hambre por las noches? Lo que yo me pregunto es como puedes dormir después de comer tanto.

Finalmente Ron también se rió del comentario y caminó hasta una mesa para coger un trozo de pastel. Harry lo siguió, necesitaba hablar con el antes de que llegara Hermione así que le propuso sentarse en un rincón apartado. Después de contárselo todo, Ron puso su plato en el suelo y apoyó los codos en las rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

- Quizás solo lo decía por hacerse el interesante ante los gorilas – habló al fin Ron.

- Seamos realistas Ron, a Malfoy no le hace falta hacerse el interesante ante Crabble y Goyle.

- Imaginemos por un momento que Draco hablara en serio. Según las palabras que tú escuchaste fue su padre el que le dio la información, y eso es imposible porque está en Azkaban. – Harry también había pensado en eso.

- Pero la prisión ya no es lo que era y quizás permitan las visitas. Se lo pudo decir a Draco en una de ellas, o puede que otro medio alternativo a las lechuzas. – Harry era consciente de que aún le quedaba mucho que aprender del mundo mágico.

- El caso no es como se lo haya comunicado al arrogante de su hijo, sino como ha recibido noticias de los mortífagos. –Harry se dio cuenta de la lógica que tenían las palabras de su amigo, había estado muy ocupado tratando de averiguar como se había enterado Draco y se había olvidado de que a su padre le sería muy difícil enterarse de las intenciones de Voldemort desde Azkaban.

- Tienes razón, además, aunque fuera posible hacerle llegar las noticias hasta Azkaban, ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo? ¿Qué utilidad hay en que un preso conozca los planes de los mortífagos? No podría ayudarlos desde prisión.- la conversación con Ron le había quitado un peso de encima, su amigo le había ofrecido un punto de vista objetivo.

- Creo que estás algo paranoico Harry, últimamente sospechas de todo el mundo.- le dijo su amigo.

- ¿Si Harry? ¿De quien sospechas?- la voz de Hermione los sobresaltó a los dos.

- De Seamus y Dean- se apresuró a explicar Ron- Le han desaparecido algunas cosas del baúl, yo le digo que seguramente lo habrá perdido.

Ron había reaccionado con rapidez, Harry lo miró asombrado pero se apresuró a corroborar la excusa que había puesto el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el castigo?- pregunto Harry a su amiga, mientras esta se sentaba a su lado, en parte porque le interesaba y en parte por cambiar de tema.

- No ha estado tan mal.- respondió la chica, aunque su expresión se entristeció levemente – Estoy algo cansada, pero aún me queda por terminar un ensayo.

- ¿No puedes dejarlo por una vez? Aquí no podrás hacer tu tarea – dijo Ron mientras le señalaba a los Gryffindor que abarrotaban la sala común. Ella se quedó mirándolo como si acabara de decir alguna tontería, pero finalmente respondió.

-Está bien, supongo que mañana tras el almuerzo tendré tiempo de acabarlo.- sus dos amigos se quedaron mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero no intentaron persuadirla.

Disfrutaron bastante de la comida que les habían proporcionado los elfos domésticos y, aunque cuando Harry le había contado a Hermione como la había conseguido ella le había dicho que no estaba bien hacerlos trabajar aún más no se negó a comerla. Le preguntó al moreno por Dobby, pero como finalmente Harry no lo había visto no pudo contarle nada.

Eran ya más de las doce cuando Hermione le pidió a Ron que la ayudara a dispersar a los Gryffindor que aun quedaban en pie. El muchacho obedeció a regañadientes, él tampoco quería que la fiesta terminase pero sabía que si no lo hacían ellos pronto aparecería McGonagall y sería peor. Hermione usó un conjuro limpiador para recoger el desorden y luego los tres se despidieron marchando a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron bajaron temprano al comedor, Hermione aun no había llegado.

- Seguro que no pudo resistirlo y se quedó haciendo aquella tarea pendiente- se burló Ron.

-Por ahí viene- le señaló Harry para que se callara, no quería tener que soportar peleas desde tan temprano.

- ¡Hola chicos!- parecía que se había levantado de buen humor, lucía una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Qué tal Hermione?- le dijo Harry, te veo bastante alegre.

- Sí, es que he madrugado y he dejado mis deberes hechos.

Ron y Harry se miraron con expresión divertida, Ron estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa y aquellos ojos verdes le dirigieron una mirada amenazante.

Las lechuzas entraron al gran comedor, una de ellas dejó caer algo sobre la cabeza de Ron.

- Maldito pajarraco- se quejó el pelirrojo a la vez que cogía el paquete. Iba dirigido a Hermione así que se lo pasó a la muchacha que estaba a su derecha.

- Gracias, debe ser mi suscripción al Profeta.

Ella dejó el paquete sin abrir a un lado. Ni Harry ni Ron recibieron lechuza aquella mañana, eso le hizo recordar a Harry de nuevo a su padrino y volvió a entristecerse. Cualquier pequeño detalle le recordaba a Sirius y lo hacía entristecerse y acrecentar su odio contra Voldemort y aquella mujer. Un gritito de Hermione lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntaba Ron, ella señaló el paquete sobre el cual había aparecido un sobre, tenía impreso el símbolo de El Profeta. Hermione lo tomó y empezó a leer. A medida que avanzaba su rostro palidecía.

-"El ministerio de magia alerta a la comunidad de magos de la fuga de Azkaban de Lucius Malfoy. Este individuo es un conocido mortífago capturado el año pasado. No se sabe con exactitud cuanto tiempo lleva Malfoy en libertad, puesto que conjuró un _Clonus _no detectado hasta esta misma mañana. Se calcula que puede haber escapado hace una semana"- bajo las palabras que había leído Hermione estaba la foto de Lucius Malfoy, que le dirigía una mirada amenazante.

Harry y Ron se miraron asustados, ambos sabían lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, si Malfoy estaba en libertad eso significaba que las palabras de Draco eran ciertas.

- Pero ¿Cómo pudo?- preguntaba Ron a Hermione mientras alargaba el cuello para alcanzar a leer la noticia que aun sostenía Hermione.

- Solo pone eso, Ron, es un comunicado de última hora.

- ¿Qué es un _Clonus_?- preguntó Harry.

- Es un conjuro bastante complicado que se utiliza para obtener una réplica de uno mismo. La única pega es que esta réplica no puede mantener una conversación coherente, aunque supongo que en Azkaban Malfoy no tenía con quien mantener largos coloquios.

- Pero para eso necesitaría una varita- protestó Ron.

- Sospecho que alguien se la habrá proporcionado- dijo la muchacha- No me extrañaría que hubiera algún traidor en Azkaban, corren tiempos en los que es difícil saber quien está del lado del bien.

- Hermione tiene razón, tiene que haber recibido ayuda. Es uno de los importantes en la filas de Voldemort, parece que este vuelve a tramar algo. – Harry estaba furioso, todo aquello le hacía recordar la última estratagema del señor oscuro.

Hermione había vuelto a coger el paquete y empezó a abrirlo, Ron aprovechó el momento para hacerle una seña a Harry. Le señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco reía con sus compañeros.

Ron apretaba los puños y su cara empezó a enrojecer de rabia, odiaba a Malfoy, pero de repente se quedó pálido. Hermione se había abalanzado a su cuello, estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Harry la miraba sorprendido, Ron estaba paralizado no entendía aquella situación. Todo el comedor se quedó observando la escena.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- dijo Harry un poco asustado por la respuesta que podía recibir.

La muchacha no contestaba, ella sólo seguía llorando. Ron puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella acariciándole el cabello, le devolvió el abrazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Miro a Harry que lo miraba igual de confundido. Entonces Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza y sin dejar de llorar señaló el periódico que había caído al suelo.

* * *

Hola!

Ains, no se a vosotros pero a mi me ha gustado este capitulo. Poco a poco todo va a empezar a cobrar sentido, ya veréis (eso espero U) jeje. No pude actualizar el finde porque he estado de fiesta pero hoy he aprovechado la tarde y aquí os dejo este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Respondiendo Reviews:

**Amsp14**: Me alegro de que te gustara el partido de quidditch, y ¡Yo tampoco soporto a Cho!. Estoy contigo en que el mejor en pociones es Snape, pero a diferencia de ti, no es un pensamiento de fan sino pura lógica, no conozco a nadie más que de clases de pociones :PPP. Me está gustando tu fic, ya te deje review así que no tardes en actualizarlo!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo. Kisses.

**Ophelia**** Dakker**: ya se que estaba cortito, este es un poquillo más largo pero lo tuve que cortar ahí para dejaros con la intriga :P. Espero que te guste.

**Skuld Potter **: Hola Gaby! Perdón, es que tu nick no me daba a entender si era chico o chica. Gracias por lo de las porras!! Jeje ahora que se lo que significa. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Gracias a las tres x dejar reviews!!!


	11. Amargas Lágrimas

Capitulo 11: Amargas Lágrimas

Ginny que había visto toda la escena desde su asiento se levantó y ordenó a los "espectadores" que se ocuparan de sus asuntos. Su rostro normalmente amable se tornó duro y la mayoría obedeció a su orden, aunque siguiera intentando enterarse de algo mirando por el rabillo del ojo. La pelirroja posó la mirada en su amiga Hermione, que seguía abrazada de su hermano y lloraba aún. El cuerpo de la castaña temblaba y a veces paraba un poco para coger aliento. Luego centro su atención en el periódico que seguía tirado en el suelo, se agachó y lo asió con mano temblorosa. Evitando mirarlo se lo pasó a Harry, este lo tomó y sólo con mirar la portada supo lo que afligía a su amiga.

Ron seguía sin entender nada, no había podido coger el periódico, porque para hacerlo tendría que haber soltado a Hermione, y tampoco Harry dijo nada después de haberlo tomado. No se atrevió a preguntar, pero entonces su amigo le hizo una seña con la cabeza, lo mejor era irse de allí, la sala común estaría vacía en aquellos momentos.

Ron tomó los brazos de Hermione y los separó de su cuello lentamente, como si un gesto brusco pudiera agravar el dolor de ella.

-Vamos…- pronunció con voz temblorosa. Se sentía torpe, no sabía como calmar el dolor de su amiga.

Ella levantó la vista y, sin dejar de llorar, fijó la mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Harry, que ya había llegado a su lado, tendió un brazo a la muchacha para que se apoyase y entre los dos la condujeron a la sala común. Mientras salían del comedor se hizo un gran silencio, ni siquiera la mesa de los Slytherin hizo ningún comentario, e incluso Draco Malfoy dejaba entrever en su inexpresivo rostro un ligero desconcierto.

Cuando llegaron arriba se sentaron los tres en uno de los sillones grandes, Hermione se había calmado aunque seguía sin decir nada. Harry aprovechó aquellos momentos para pasarle El Profeta a Ron, el pelirrojo se quedó mirando la portada con los ojos como platos. Luego depositó una triste mirada en su amiga.

- Hermione- la voz del pelirrojo temblaba nuevamente. Harry pudo imaginar por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, se le veía nervioso y confundido. Él también se encontraba confuso.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a pedirle algo a la enfermera Pomfrey? ¿Algo para relajarte…?- dijo timidamente Harry, no sabía como se podía tomar el ofrecimiento Hermione.

Ella se le quedó mirando un rato, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa aunque sus ojos siguieron igual de tristes.

- Muchas gracias Harry, me encuentro un poco mejor. – hizo una pausa como si tuviera que mentalizarse de lo que acababa de decir era cierto.- Pero si le pidieras alguna cosa… quizás no me viniera mal…

- Dalo por hecho – Harry sintió deseos de soltar un gran suspiro. Claro que se preocupaba por Hermione pero, se sentía un inútil allí parado mirándola, sin saber que hacer o decir. Él mismo, por propia experiencia, sabía que en aquella situación a veces lo que más desea uno es quedarse solo. Aunque también debía reconocer que necesita saber que sus amigos están ahí, pero no tardaría mucho hasta la enfermería y al menos así sentía que estaba haciendo algo de provecho. De repente recordó algo… ¡Ron!. Lo había dejado solo ante aquel peliagudo escenario. Si alguien lo podía pasar peor que él mismo en una situación de tal calibre ese sin duda era Ronald Weasley. Pensó en dar la vuelta y poner cualquier excusa para quedarse con sus amigos en la sala común, pero ya que Hermione había apartado su orgullo a un lado y había cedido a tomar algo para calmarle los nervios no iba a desaprovechar aquella situación.

Recordó el terrible titular de El Profeta: **"Los mortífagos atacan en el partido de Quidditch ****Magpies**** contra Tornados".** _Más de un centenar de heridos y doce muertos entre los que se encuentran el árbitro del encuentro y el fichaje estrella de los Magpies, Viktor Krum que fue derribado tras oponer resistencia. Los hechos se produjeron en el minuto…_

Hermione había pasado gran parte del último verano en Bulgaria invitada por Viktor, había alcanzado ya edad para que sus padres la dejaran ir y ella había llegado de allá muy ilusionada. Aunque Harry no le había preguntado muy detalladamente por su viaje se había hecho una idea de lo que podía haber sucedido allí, aunque no quiso comentarle nada a Ron pues sabía como se tomaba su amigo cualquier comentario sobre el búlgaro.

Sintió unos pasos tras él por el pasillo y una fría voz que lo llamaba:

- ¿Qué hace por los pasillos en horas de clases?- Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un Snape sudoroso y más demacrado que de costumbre. Mostraba un aspecto tan derrotado que el chico casi sintió lástima de él, aunque cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Harry, cosa que pareció no haber notado en un principio, le dedicó un gesto de superioridad.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría su profesor de pociones, que él y sus amigos se saltaran las clases por la muerte de un "conocido" búlgaro que se había hospedado durante un año en Hogwarts. Supuso que Snape lo mandaría a las aulas y le ordenaría que se dejara de tantos sentimentalismos. Por eso le sorprendieron tanto las palabras que pronunció el jefe de la casa Slytherin tras decirle que iba a la enfermería en busca de algún remedio para Hermione.

-Esta bien Potter, vete a la enfermería y vuelve cuanto antes a tu sala común. No quiero que los demás alumnos te vean deambulando por los pasillos.- cuando acabó de decir esto se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo con paso cansino. Harry lo siguió mirando incrédulo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Siguió su camino hasta la enfermería y cuando llego allí se encontró a la enfermera Pomfrey cortando algunas hojas de un extraño y diminuto árbol parecido a un bonsái pero de color púrpura. Le contó lo sucedido y ella le dio gustosa una poción tranquilizante de efecto inmediato, no sin antes recomendarle a Harry que no sobrepasara la dosis que ella le había indicado pues en caso contrario podía producir ceguera temporal.

Salió de la enfermería rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor pero por el camino recordó que los lunes tenía clase de oclumancia con Dumbledore después de su horario normal. Quizás sería mejor aplazarla, puede que Hermione precisara su compañía dadas las circunstancias. Luego lo pensó mejor, estaba refiriéndose a Albus Dumbledore, el mago más grande de la historia después de Merlín (algunos acérrimos fans comentaban que incuso sobrepasaba a este) y él pretendía cancelar una clase, hacerle perder el tiempo. Le explicaría a Hermione y ella lo entendería, además tenía a Ron y a esas horas Ginny también estaría allí así que desechó la idea de aplazar la clase y siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó a la sala común encontró a sus dos amigos igual que los había dejado, sentados en el sillón grande en silencio, solo el sonido que se produjo al cerrarse el cuadro los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Harry obsequió una sonrisa a Hermione que se veía un poco mejor y conjuró un vaso de agua que luego le tendió.

- Debes tomarlo cada hora hasta que te sientas un poco mejor- le indicó- pero sólo tres gotas diluidas en agua cada vez, recuérdalo.

Le hizo gracia su propio comentario, decirle a Hermione que recordara era como indicarle a Snape que fuese desagradable. La chica tomo el vaso con la poción diluida que le ofrecía Harry y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Su frente se arrugó.

- Es un poco…amargo- dijo, dejó el vaso sobre una mesita adosada al sillón. – Harry…- empezó a decir pero se detuvo como pensándolo mejor.

- Dime Hermione- la animó el moreno para que continuara.

- No importa, no era nada.

- Di lo que tengas que decir Hermione. Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras. – las palabras de Harry parecieron animar a la Gryffindor que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- Bueno, es que yo… quería pedirte un favor. – Harry la miró interesado indicándole que continuara- Había pensado que quizás si tu me prestaras tu pensadero, solo durante un rato, así podría ir a clase y…

Ella siguió explicándose pero ya Harry no la estaba escuchando. Por una vez Hermione estaba equivocada, intentaba tomar el camino más sencillo y evadir el problema, en ese momento comprendió las palabras que Dumbledore le había dirigido el pasado lunes en su despacho: _"Es un objeto muy tentador, nos puede dar la falsa ilusión de felicidad al "liberarnos" de los problemas, pero la realidad es otra"_. Hermione seguía explicándole sobre los motivos que la habían llevado a osar pedir prestado un objeto tan personal a Harry.

- ¡No!- la interrumpió el moreno.

Tanto Hermione como Ron se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos de tal actitud por parte de Harry, sin duda el muchacho nunca se había mostrado egoísta con nadie, y menos aun con sus dos mejores amigos. Él, que había notado el asombro en sus caras se explicó.

- ¿Sabes por que ningún muchacho de nuestra edad tiene un pensadero?- ninguno respondió –Tener uno conlleva una gran responsabilidad, puede darnos una ilusión falsa de que nuestros problemas desaparecen cuando no es así. Yo mismo lo comprobé con lo de Sirius – sus ojos brillaron de dolor- Ahora tú quieres hacer lo mismo. Eres una Gryffindor, valiente, debes enfrentarte a esto al igual que lo hice yo y lo tendremos que hacer todos, Hermione, sabes que en cualquier otro caso te dejaría lo que fuera pero en esta ocasión tengo que negarme.

- Lo siento- sollozó la chica mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos- es sólo que esa foto… la imagen, yo…debería avergonzarme…- Harry imaginaba su dolor al ver la foto de la portada con Viktor Krum cayendo de la escoba y precipitándose al vacío tras recibir un ataque de lo mortífagos.

- No tienes por qué- la consoló Ron- es normal esa reacción, a cualquiera le hubiese pasado ¿no es cierto, Harry?- el pelirrojo se volvió hacia su amigo.

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes. Ya te he dicho que a mí mismo me sucedió- Hermione volvió a calmarse y cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo Harry y Ron notaron sus ojos algo perdidos lo que les indicó que el preparado de la señora Pomfrey empezaba a hacer efecto.

* * *

La mañana pasó muy lenta, las horas se hacían eternas mientras los tres intentaban hablar de cualquier trivialidad. La profesora McGonagall se había presentado en la sala común a la tarde, sobresaltándolos pues no estaban acostumbrados a su presencia allí a no ser en las fiestas de la casa cuando se prolongaban hasta altas horas. Les pidió a los chicos que las dejaran a solas a ella y Hermione, así que Harry y Ron aprovecharon para hablar en las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Hermione… Ella está bastante mal…- las palabras de Ron sólo expresaban lo que era obvio. Harry comprendió la poca locuacidad de su amigo debido a la situación por la que estaba pasando.- Yo no debí burlarme de Krum, fui bastante injusto.

A Harry no le sorprendieron estas palabras, ya él mismo había pensado que su amigo se sentiría culpable por la actitud que había adoptado hacia el campeón de Quidditch desde que este había asistido al baile de cuarto con Hermione.

- Es absurdo que te culpes, Ron. –lo intentó consolar su amigo, aunque sin demasiado resultado- Ella sabe que tu no lo decías en serio, y…

- Pero ¿no entiendes?- le interrumpió Ron- Yo sí lo decía en serio Harry, realmente ese Krum me caía gordo. No debí decir eso, mi madre siempre dice que hay que respetar la memoria de los muertos – el pelirrojo se derrumbó en la cama, estaba tendido boca abajo así que Harry no podía ver su cara.

- Es normal que sientas eso…- se hizo un largo silencio, Harry no tenía palabras de consuelo para Ron al igual que no las tenía para Hermione, se sintió tan inútil como cuando supo que no podía hacer nada para rescatar a Sirius tras el velo. Se sorprendió cuando sintió húmedas sus mejillas, de nuevo aquel recuerdo…

Sintieron tocar en la puerta y tras ella apareció la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall cuyo rostro reflejaba gran pesadumbre. En aquellos momentos parecía más anciana de lo que en realidad era.

- He administrado a Hermione un encantamiento adormecedor- les indicó a los dos jóvenes mientras ambos se apresuraban a disimular sus lágrimas sin resultado.- estará dormida unas dos horas, quiero que vosotros dos bajéis a comer, os he dejado algo en la sala.

- Muchas gracias- respondió Harry, Ron se había incorporado de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño. La profesora lo miró con lástima y luego sonrió a Harry para volver a desaparecer tras la puerta.

A Harry no le había sorprendido en absoluto que utilizara el nombre de pila de Hermione, ella era una alumna muy querida para la profesora de transformaciones y la situación no era nada normal. El muchacho se tumbó en la cama de Ron, no tenía ánimos ni para dar dos pasos hasta la suya. Sabía muy bien que el orgullo de su amigo le impedía desahogarse delante de él, y que se había ido al baño a llorar por lo que podía tardar un rato. Lo esperó pacientemente hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse…

_Una risa tenebrosa inundaba la oscura estancia. Una risa oscura que Harry recordaba muy bien, el que había resurgido se encontraba rodeado de sus más fieles seguidores y estaba contento. _

_ - Nuestros planes han comenzado bien – decía aquella lúgubre voz._

_ - Señor, nada me complace más que haberos satisfecho – el hombre enmascarado que había hablado fue reconocido de inmediato por Harry, era Lucius Malfoy._

_ - Lo habéis hecho – respondió Lord Voldemort- Pero no debemos bajar la guardia, nuestros planes no han hecho más que…_

_ De repente todo se detuvo, los mortífagos miraban extrañados a su señor que parecía confuso y buscaba algo con la mirada. Harry sintió los ojos del villano clavados en el lugar desde donde él observaba la escena, aquellos fríos ojos de serpiente que se le clavaban. Y luego… solo dolor, un dolor que lo dejó ciego y sordo. Todo se había desvanecido y sólo el dolor lo invadía._

Sintió unos brazos que lo arrastraban hasta la consciencia, se agarraba la cabeza en el lugar donde había quedado grabada la marca alrededor de la cual giraba su existencia. Poco a poco aquel dolor se desvanecía, su respiración se calmaba y sus sentidos le eran devueltos. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró para su alivio con una cara amiga, el pelirrojo Weasley que lo miraba con gesto de preocupación.

- ¿De nuevo esos sueños?- le preguntó en cuanto se hubo incorporado.

- Esa vil alimaña celebraba su triunfo- las palabras de Harry provocaron en Ron una súbita ira que se reflejaba en su cara- Pero, él me descubrió. Supo que lo observaba, de nuevo lo sabe.

- Eso es muy grave – se preocupó Ron- Dumbledore debe saberlo.

- Lo sé- respondió Harry mientras se arrastraba hasta el borde de la cama, sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban tras aquel intenso dolor- Esta tarde tengo clase con él, le comentaré lo sucedido.

La mirada de su amigo se tranquilizó, y ambos bajaron a la sala para comprobar como seguía Hermione que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

- Si no es por el encantamiento de McGonagall seguro que se hubiera despertado con tus gritos- le comentó Ron que observaba a la castaña mientras se servía un poco de té.

Cuando Hermione despertó dos horas después ya Harry no estaba. Este se dirigía de nuevo a la sala de los menesteres donde se había citado con Dumbledore tras la clase anterior. Estaba preocupado por su amiga y además seguía bastante alterado después de la visión que había tenido, no sabía si sería capaz de concentrarse aquel día para poder repeler los ataques de su profesor.

El anciano ya se encontraba en la estancia, estaba de espaldas y cuando Harry entró se dio la vuelta.

- Espero que Hermione se encuentre bien después de lo sucedido, realmente nos ha conmocionado a todos. – habló sin esperar que Harry dijera nada, una vez más el joven sintió aquella mirada tranquilizadora que lo hipnotizaba.

- Ha sido un duro golpe para ella- contestó Harry- … y para nosotros también.

- Sabía que en la lucha contra Voldemort íbamos a sufrir tristes pérdidas – dijo el director como para sí mismo – pero jamás podré acostumbrarme a ver morir jóvenes valientes con todo un futuro por delante.- los ojos del anciano se posaron en Harry, brillaban como nunca los había visto el joven. Recordó todas las veces que él mismo se había enfrentado a la muerte e involuntariamente se estremeció.

* * *

Hola!!

Bueno, otro capitulo arriba siento no haber actualizado entre semana pero unos problemillas me lo han impedido :S.

Este capitulo es bastante triste y sin mucha acción pero era necesario, así que aquí está. Parece que la inspiración una semana más me falla un poco :S

RESPUESTA A LOS RR

**Ophelia**** Dakker: **Como ves no fueron los papás de Hermione, cuando lo pusiste pensé en hacerlo pero para los planes que tengo me resultaba mejor que fuera Krum, el pobre, era un personaje que me caía bien y lo maté :S soy mala. Sigue siendo corto (no me mires asi ¬¬) pero es que realmente esta semana apenas he podido escribir. Espero que te guste el capitulo a pesar de que no tiene mucha acción. Como tu misma dices, nos leemos :P

**SkuldPotter****: **Hola! En este capitulo expliqué lo que le pasó a Hermione, lo dejé así en el anterior para darle más intriga . ¿Matara Hermione a Harry? Ni yo lo sé, nunca se sabe a lo que puede llegar esta chica, a lo mejor se venga por no dejarle el pensadero jeje es broma. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, me costó bastante escribirlo :S

**Amsp14 (Ana Maria) ¿Cómo prefieres que te diga?: **Hola! ¿hay un imperius de por medio? …quizás, pero que sentido tendría si lo dijera?? Te dejo con la intriga ¬¬. Me alegro que te guste como va el personaje de Draco, a mi es un personaje que me gusta bastante, eso sí, en su papel de malo, aunque es tierno XDD (me gustan los malos). Espero poder actualizar entre semana, pero si no me tendréis aquí en finde.

**Sheila Ruiz: **Hola! Que alegría me ha dado tu Review porque me ha llegado hoy cuando me sentía muy poco inspirada y me dio ánimos a continuar la historia, gracias! He leído tu historia y esta muy bien, no sé por qué dices que es peor, ya te dejé RR y espero que actualices pronto!! (eso era una orden :P). Las sospechas de Rowling no las entendí, pero te aseguro que ella no me chiva nada, ojalá (suspiro) No me mates porfi, espero que finalmente te hayas levantado y no sea yo la culpable de que llegaras tarde :S ¿Herm esta bajo imperius? Te digo lo mismo que a Ana Maria puede que sí, puede que no :PP. Y lo segundo, pues no fue la family de Hermi, sino Krum, repito que este chico me caía bien y me ha dolido mucho matarlo, lo pensé mucho pero al final me he decido (si al final me va a fichar Voldie con los mortífagos :PP). Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero no tardarme en el próximo, pero tu tampoco te tardes en el tuyo… considérame una seguidora de tu historia!!-

Hasta la proxima...

Ah, si, se me olvidaba, dejen reviews, criticas, sugerencias, opiniones,cheques XDD


	12. Unidos en la amistad

****

**Capitulo 12**: Unidos en la amistad

La clase de oclumancia resultó ser incluso peor que la de la semana anterior, Harry estaba como ausente y era incapaz de cerrar los escudos de su mente a los ataques externos. A Dumbledore no parecía desanimarlo aquella situación, pues proseguía, intento tras intento, penetrando en la mente del joven sin que éste le ofreciera resistencia. Después de una hora con la misma rutina Dumbledore habló:

- ¿Por qué no has usado esta vez el pensadero, Harry?- le dijo al muchacho mientras dejaba la varita sobre la mesa, indicando que la práctica había concluido.

-Después de la última conversación yo pensé en intentarlo sin necesidad de usarlo- se excusó Harry al que hablar de tan preciado objeto comenzaba a irritarlo.

- Los jóvenes siempre conseguís tergiversar las palabras hasta adaptarlas a vuestro parecer- Dumbledore miraba a Harry con expresión divertida- Tiendes demasiado a los extremos, nada es totalmente bueno y nada es totalmente malo.

- Pero Voldemort…- comenzó Harry, pero luego sin causa aparente se detuvo. Aquel despiadado ¿Qué podía tener de bueno?

Dumbledore lo observó largamente con una mirada tan inquietante que pronto Harry retiró la suya y bajó la cabeza en espera de la respuesta de su director, por la que tuvo que esperar largo rato aún. Harry sospechaba que Dumbledore sabía la respuesta desde el primer segundo, pero inundaba sus conversaciones con aquellos silencios para conseguir que su interlocutor reflexionase por sí mismo antes de ofrecerle la respuesta.

-Piensas que Voldemort es el ser más malvado que pisa la tierra ¿cierto?- el joven, que no esperaba una pregunta como respuesta, asintió con la cabeza. Voldemort había sido el responsable de la muerte de las tres personas que más quería…

- Yo no podría asegurarlo – sentenció Dumbledore provocando en Harry una adversa reacción- Es más, lo dudo bastante.

Harry pensó que no había oído bien, Voldemort era el máximo enemigo de Dumbledore. Aquel ser rebosaba maldad, disfrutaba del dolor ajeno, mataba por placer… Dumbledore parecía adivinar los pensamientos de su joven amigo.

- Voldemort es _poderoso_- dijo dando cierto énfasis a la última palabra- Eso hace que él pueda llevar a cabo crueles acciones y que nosotros seamos, desgraciadamente, testigos y víctimas de ellas- al llegar a ese punto se detuvo de nuevo y miró a Harry que ahora sí le devolvía la mirada, se mostró satisfecho y continuó- Pero eso no prueba que sea el ser más malvado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Harry observaba al director de Hogwarts con la boca semi-abierta. No podía negar la certeza de sus palabras, aunque algo en su interior lo empujaba a seguir pensando lo mismo.

- Eso que sientes se llama odio- pronunció Dumbledore adivinando de nuevo sus pensamientos, aunque sin usar oclumancia, para estos casos le bastaba su sabiduría- Y el odio es el sentimiento maligno por excelencia. Ahora dime, ¿sería correcto afirmar que Harry Potter es malvado?

Harry no sabía qué contestar, ¿en que momento la conversación se había vuelto en su contra?.

- No pretendía ofenderte- se excusó el profesor- sólo hacerte ver que tenemos que intentar ver las cosas desde diferentes puntos de vista e implicándonos en ellas lo menos posible así tendremos un punto de vista más objetivo. El pensadero es un objeto muy útil, y me temo que si no lo usas para las clases nuestros progresos serán mucho más lentos. Además existen otras utilidades para un pensadero, pero eso lo descubrirás por ti mismo, a veces ver las cosas desde fuera es una gran ayuda.

Harry miró a su sabio profesor y supo que tenía razón, aquella clase había sido un desastre porque no se había podido concentrar y sabía que si hubiera hecho uso del pensadero todo habría sido muy diferente, habían perdido el tiempo inútilmente.

- Hay una cosa que quería preguntarte- le dijo el profesor antes de que Harry se fuera- Pude ver un recuerdo bastante reciente sobre Voldemort…

Harry se dio una palmada en la cabeza, casi se iba sin contarle a Dumbledore la visión. Después de relatarle todo el profesor con gesto preocupado le dijo.

- Creo que habrá que incrementar las clases. Quiero que el viernes a la misma hora te presentes aquí- le ordenó, Harry estuvo a punto de protestar porque el viernes tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch pero pensó en pedirle a Ron que se ocupara de ello.

- Aquí estaré- respondió Harry y sin decir nada más salió de la sala.

* * *

Cuando llegó al gran comedor encontró a Ron un poco apartado de los demás Gryffindors, no había ni rastro de Hermione ni de Ginny así que Harry imaginó que estaban juntas. Cuando el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y lo miró Harry le hizo y un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué tal te fue con Dumbledore?- le preguntó su amigo, Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores y observó que el director aún no había llegado al comedor.

- Pues no muy bien- confesó- peor aun que la primera clase- omitió el motivo de aquello, es decir, el pensadero.

- ¿Qué te dijo sobre lo de…- Ron se acerco más a su amigo y en susurró- Voldemort?

-Pues que tenemos que dar clases de refuerzo- Harry puso cara de fastidio- El viernes me pierdo el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Pensó que Ron se quejaría de aquello pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo que extrañó a Harry.

- Sobre eso quería pedirte que fueras tu el que dirigiese el entrenamiento el viernes- continuó ya que su amigo no le respondía.

- No hay problema- respondió este.

Notó que algo raro sucedía porque todo el comedor había quedado en silencio. Miró a la mesa de profesores y pudo ver allí a Dumbledore que acababa de llegar, golpeaba una copa con un tenedor para llamar la atención de los alumnos y pedirles un poco de silencio. Luego recordó a todos el ataque de los mortífagos en el partido de Quidditch y las terribles pérdidas, en especial la de Krum que se había hospedado durante un año en Hogwarts. Hizo un gesto y todo el comedor quedó en silencio, Harry y Ron bajaron un poco la cabeza como habían hecho todos. Aquella situación era muy extraña, todo el comedor lleno de gente y sin embargo aquel silencio para la reflexión, las chicas que en cuarto curso se dedicaban a perseguir a Krum derramaban lágrimas aunque sin emitir sonido alguno. En medio de aquel silencio sonó una tos, la mayoría de los alumnos levantó la vista para ver quien había sido el que había tosido, Harry fijó su vista en la mesa de Slytherin y comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, el que había interrumpido el recuerdo a las víctimas fue Draco Malfoy.

Si se tratara de cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts Harry hubiera pensado que realmente no pudo reprimir las ganas, pero sabía muy bien que los actos de Malfoy estaban bien calculados. No sólo era hijo de mortífagos declarados, sino que además se sentía orgulloso de ello y si no lo declaraba más abiertamente era porque le tenía miedo al director de Hogwarts aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Cuando Dumbledore al fin se movió nadie supo decir con exactitud el tiempo que había transcurrido. Todos se volvieron a sentar y el murmullo habitual inundó el gran comedor. Harry y Ron comieron algo y poco después se levantaron de la mesa rumbo a la sala común.

En la sala no había muchos Gryffindors, junto a la chimenea distinguieron los rojos cabellos de Ginny. Ron se acercó a preguntarle donde estaba Hermione.

- Vino McGonagall y se la llevó- les explicó la muchacha- Creo que Dumbledore quería hablar con ella. Seguramente será por lo de mañana.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Qué pasa mañana?- la interrogó su hermano.

- Ronald- refunfuño la pelirroja que empleaba el tono de su madre- A veces dudo de que dentro de tu cabeza haya algo más que serrín… Mañana son los funerales de las víctimas.

- Pero, ¿crees que Hermione realmente quiera asistir?- planteó Harry a la chica. Él no estaba muy convencido de que su amiga estuviese en condiciones de enfrentarse a aquella dura situación.

"A Sirius no pudimos hacerle siquiera un funeral" recordó "todos estaban demasiado ocupados con la reaparición de Voldemort". Se obligó a abandonar aquellos pensamientos y regresó a la conversación, Ginny comenzaba a responder su pregunta.

- ¿Acaso no irías tú a darle el último adiós a uno de tus amigos?- los ojos de la pelirroja escudriñaban a Harry en busca de una respuesta que, al parecer, ella encontraba bastante obvia- Por muy doloroso que pueda resultar para Hermione sé que ella irá.

- Entonces nosotros también vamos- sentenció Ron, que parecía muy firme en su decisión, el pelirrojo se volvió a mirar a Harry en busca de su aprobación. El moreno asintió con la cabeza, en aquellos momentos su amiga los necesitaba más que nunca y no le iban a negar su ayuda. Recordó el apoyo de sus amigos en aquellos períodos amargos y como, aunque él intentaba apartarlos, ellos volvían una y otra vez a interesarse por su estado. Recordó como en el fondo los necesitaba y no quería que se fueran, pero aquella rabia contenida le hacía echarlos.

- Vamos- dijo Harry mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Ron.

- Al despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

Tras decir la contraseña y subir las escaleras Harry tocó en la puerta y la voz del director les indicó que pasaran.

Hermione estaba sentada frente al escritorio del director, y observaba a sus amigos mientras entraban al despacho con gesto de asombro y confusión. Dumbledore por el contrario parecía que los estaba esperando y les señaló dos asientos vacíos al lado de la castaña.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- susurró Hermione.

- ¿Pensabas que íbamos a dejarte sola?- se fingió ofendido el pelirrojo.

Dumbledore observaba a los tres jóvenes esperando a que terminaran de cuchichear con la paciencia que lo caracterizaba. Sólo Harry le devolvía la mirada mientras los otros dos "discutían" hasta que se dieron cuenta por un carraspeo de Harry. Guardaron silencio mientras observaban al anciano a la espera de sus palabras.

- Y bien,- comenzó este- ¿Qué motivo os trae a mi despacho y a interrumpir mi conversación con la señorita Granger?- preguntó con fingido desconocimiento.

- Supusimos que Hermione estaría ultimando con usted los detalles de su viaje mañana- tomó la palabra Harry.

- Me alegra comprobar que no habéis perdido vuestra innata facultad para enteraros de lo que no os incumbe- señaló Dumbledore un tanto acusador y otro poco divertido.

- Bueno…nosotros- Ron titubeaba, le tenía un gran respeto a aquel mago y, al contrario que Harry, no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con él- queremos acompañar mañana a Hermione.

La chica al oír estas palabras dio un pequeño salto en su silla y miró a sus amigos con ojos vidriosos mientras sonreía. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y supo lo mucho que significaba aquel gesto para ella que se veía muy agradecida.

- Ya lo había imaginado- declaró Dumbledore parsimoniosamente- Así que, Ronald, tú podrás acompañarla.

Harry, que aun miraba a su amiga, giró la cabeza bruscamente hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a los azules de Dumbledore. ¿Había dicho que sólo Ron acompañaría a Hermione? Él también era su amigo, así que no entendía por qué su profesor de oclumancia no le permitía acompañarla. El anciano adivinó el desconcierto en la mirada del joven y se explicó.

- Comprenderás que tú no puedes ir- ¿comprendería? ¿Qué tenía que comprender?- No sería seguro para ti salir de los muros de Hogwarts puesto que estas en el punto de mira de Voldemort.

Voldemort, siempre Voldemort. ¿Qué le importaba ya a él su seguridad? Habían estado protegiéndolo toda su vida y sin embargo se había enfrentado cara a cara con la muerte en varias ocasiones. Dumbledore no creía que fuera seguro salir de los muros de Hogwarts al igual que no lo había dejado abandonar la casa de los Dursley para poder ir con Sirius. Al menos así podría haber pasado más tiempo con su padrino, pero Harry siempre tenía que someterse a los deseos de otros. Comenzaba a hartarse, ahora ni siquiera le dejaban acompañar a su amiga en el que probablemente sería el momento más doloroso de su vida. ¿Qué probabilidades existían de que los mortífagos atacaran en el funeral de las víctimas a quienes ellos mismos habían dado muerte? Y si era cierto que existía tal peligro ¿por qué Ron y Hermione podían acudir? También eran alumnos de Hogwarts y el director debía velar por su seguridad.

- No me importa- dijo Harry firmemente mientras le mantenía la mirada al anciano- Me arriesgaré.

- Me temo que no eres tú el que decide- le respondió este con un tono inusualmente frío en su voz, más característico de Snape.

- Pero, si existe peligro ¿Cómo es que a ellos los deja ir? ¿Y si les pasa algo?- se levantó y señaló a sus amigos que lo miraban cohibidos porque Harry se había atrevido a cuestionar la decisión de Albus Dumbledore.

- La situación no es peligrosa en sí misma- repuso el profesor- pero podría serlo si tu asistieras. No olvides el vínculo que existe entre tú y Voldemort, el aún puede penetrar en tu mente. Si con uno solo de tus pensamientos sospecha que saldrás de Hogwarts…- se detuvo dando una pausa a Harry para que reflexionara y comprobara la seriedad del asunto- El funeral será seguro, habrán aurores y Voldemort no tendrá ningún interés para irrumpir, pero si tu acudieras… El estaría dispuesto a sacrificar algunos de sus mortífagos para liquidarte.

Harry se acercó al escritorio y sintió deseos de aporrearlo. El mago que se encontraba tras aquella mesa siempre le daba razones suficientes para tirar por tierra sus deseos y eso le resultaba frustrante. Sintió una mano amiga en su hombro, Hermione se había levantado y estaba suplicándole con los ojos que se calmara.

-No pasa nada, entiende que Dumbledore tiene razón- la castaña le sonreía sinceramente- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero estaré bien y nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo por mi culpa.

- Pero Hermione, yo quisiera poder ayudarte, tu estuviste allí cuando Sirius…- no pudo continuar la frase, de repente le había venido a la mente el dolor que sintió cuando comprendió que Sirius jamás regresaría del otro lado del velo. Revivió aquel momento como si acabara de suceder y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas. Hermione, que aún tomaba su hombro lo abrazó intentando consolarlo, ella sabía muy bien que Harry no había asumido aun la muerte de su padrino.

Cuando consiguió calmarse y recordó que aun se encontraba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts soltó a su amiga y, antes de salir de aquella habitación dirigió la última mirada a Dumbledore, dejándole entender que finalmente acataba sus órdenes. Tras él salieron sus dos amigos. En todo el trayecto ninguno de los tres habló, la situación que acababan de vivir les había resultado muy extraña, a cada cual por sus propios motivos. Ya no eran los niños que trataban la muerte como algo lejano. Ahora la muerte, más concretamente la de sus seres queridos, se había convertido en su peor temor. En su transición hacia la madurez habían sido azotados con pérdidas y dolor, lo que les había unido aun más.

Antes de subir a sus respectivas habitaciones Hermione le indicó a Ron que al día siguiente debían estar a las nueve en el despacho del director, pues viajarían por la red flu. El pelirrojo simplemente asintió y cada uno marchó a su habitación. Aquella noche ninguno de los tres Gryffindors pudo dormir placenteramente, demasiadas cosas les rondaban la cabeza.

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada pido perdón por no actualizar entre semana pero de verdad me fue imposible :S. Espero que os guste este capitulo a pesar de que es uno de transición. Dejo claro que el funeral no va a ser relatado, almenos no minuciosamente, sería demasiado trágico y además como habréis notado intento contar las cosas desde el punto de vista de Harry (al igual que la historia original), así que como el no estará solo podrá saber por referencias. Después de aclarar esto Repuesta a lo RR.

**Ana Maria: **Me alegro que una vez más te guste el capitulo (aunque de vez en cuando me gustaría que me dijeses que algo no te gusta :P) He intentado relatar lo mejor posible (desde el desconocimiento gracias a dios) de la pérdida de un amigo y más de esa forma. Siento desilusionarte pues en este capitulo no se resuelve nada :S pero aun queda por delante, y ahora a ampliar las clases de Harry (con sorpresa incluida, ya verás -) No sé por que ya me había dado cuenta que te gustan los malos ;P Tu fic está muy bueno, ya leí el ultimo capitulo y espero las peleas por la manta en la minúscula cama XDD (lo de minuscula exageración mia U). Besos!

**Ireth****: **Vaya, que alegría me da ver esos reviews tan largos , me alegro que te guste el fic, y que te deje intrigada (esa es la intención :P), pero me he sentido un poquillo mal porque sé que no escribo los capítulos largos y siento dejarte con la intriga :S hago lo que puedo y esta semana ha sido especialmente liosa. Esta claro por qué Ron no juzga igual que Harry a Hermione, aunque con los recientes acontecimientos pues no creo que Harry siga insistiéndole mucho a esa teoría (no lo sé muy bien, nunca se sabe que puede suceder ;) de todos modos no quiero revelar mucho. A la pregunta ¿Hermione se volvió buena? Te respondo con otra pregunta ¿Fue realmente mala alguna vez Hermione? XDD Y es verdad que la mayoría hace sufrir a Ron, no fui muy original en esto, pero también he leído fics al contrario. De todos modos yo no pretendía hacer sufrir a Ron, es parte de la trama y salió así sorry. No me das la lata, al contrario me encantó tu RR y que fuera tan largo . Ah, a mi tb me cae Cho como habrás notado :PP. Gracias por el RR y espero recibir otro de este capitulo ;).

**Ophelia**** Dakker: **Ya, supongo que no te importe que muera Krum :P después de lo que tu le hiciste (eres perversa :P) Lo de la peli es una faena pero no te deprimas anda, que total llegará y si la espera es larga se aprecia más luego ;) Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este te suba un poquitito el animo aunque no sea muy alegre la verdad :S. Nos leemos!!

Bueno ya me voy, antes una anécdota, al escribir este capitulo cada vez que escribía el nombre de Hermione me equivocaba y ponia Hermíone con la dichosa tilde, como lo pronunciaba Krum, será que su espiritu en mi fic se está revelando por haberlo matado? XDD No me hagan mucho caso, aquí son las dos de la madrugada y tengo sueñito :O me voy a dormir y….

….. si quieren hacer a una mujer un poquito mas feliz, ya saben……………dejen Reviews.


	13. Un intruso en Hogwarts

Capitulo 13: Un intruso en Hogwarts

Snape recorría sigilosamente la mazmorra mientras Harry se esforzaba todo lo que le era posible por agregar los ingredientes en el caldero, en su respectivo orden. Si al menos Hermione estuviese allí para echarle una mano… ¿Cómo estaría en esos momentos su amiga?

- Señor Potter- una desagradable voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿no está claramente indicado en la pizarra que el sentido de la cuchara ha de ser el contrario a las agujas del reloj? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- una vez más Snape no desaprovechaba la situación para dejarlo en ridículo. Como siempre los Slytherin acompañaron con sus risas el comentario del profesor.

Harry, al mirar la dichosa pizarra, se dio cuenta de que desafortunadamente Snape tenía razón y lo había estado haciendo mal desde el principio así que consciente de su metedura de pata se dio por vencido, ya no podía solucionar aquel "desastre". Rellenó su frasco con la fallida poción y la dejó a un lado de la mesa para poder salir lo más rápido que le fuera posible en cuanto fuese la hora. Luego se sentó en su pupitre, sacó un pergamino y empezó a anotar las indicaciones de la pizarra para más tarde proporcionárselas a sus amigos. Cuando acabó la clase ya hacía rato que él había terminado de copiarlas así que entregó su poción y salió el primero.

Subió rápidamente hasta la torre de Gryffindor esperando encontrar allí a sus amigos pero ellos no estaban, dejó los libros con desgana y decidió ir a hacerle una visita a Hagrid pues no se encontraba con ánimos de hacer los deberes. Bajando las escaleras de la torre se encontró con Neville al que saludó con la cabeza con la intención de seguir su camino, pero el muchacho lo detuvo.

- Harry- el moreno se volvió cuando escuchó su nombre y subió los peldaños que lo separaban de su compañero.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó bastante intrigado al ver la cara de angustia del Gryffindor.

- Nada, yo sólo quería preguntarte como está Hermione- las mejillas de Neville adquirieron cierto tono sonrosado- Debe haber sido muy duro para ella afrontar esta situación- Harry lo miró con lástima, verdaderamente estaba preocupado por su compañera aun después de cómo ella lo había tratado recientemente.

- Si la verdad es que lo está pasando muy mal pero, ¿por qué no hablas directamente con ella?- le sugirió.

- Es que, después de lo que pasó me resulta un poco raro hablar con Hermione. Pero estaba preocupado por su estado, por eso preferí preguntarte a ti.- el color de su mejillas presentó un tono aun más vivo.

- Pues como has dicho ha sido un duro golpe, estamos apoyándola para que lo supere- no sabía que más decir- Aun así sigo pensando que deberías hablar personalmente con ella cuando vuelva.

Neville intentó responder al comentario pero Harry ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba escaleras abajo. No le quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que oscureciera y quería volver antes de la cena para acompañar a sus amigos (si es que ya habían llegado)

Fang lo recibió meneando la cola y sus ladridos avisaron a su dueño de que alguien se acercaba, así que cuando Harry estaba llegando a la cabaña ya Hagrid lo esperaba en el quicio de la puerta. Llamó al perro para que dejara de importunar al joven, pues estaba a punto de tirarlo con sus "caricias".

- ¿Qué tal Harry?- sonó la profunda voz de Hagrid cuando consiguió parar de reír debido al efecto que causó Fang en el pobre muchacho, traía el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y la ropa bastante desaliñada.

- Pues hasta hace un rato bien- respondió Harry continuando la broma.

- Entra, prepararé un poco de te- le ofreció su amigo mientras extendía el enorme brazo indicándole que pasara.

El chico entró en la cabaña seguido por Hagrid, se sentó en una de las grandes sillas mientras el otro empezaba a preparar el té silbando una cancioncilla que Harry no reconoció. El muchacho observó con curiosidad unos pergaminos sobre la mesa en los que estaban escritas cosas ininteligibles, Hagrid se dio cuenta y le explicó.

- Estoy enseñando a escribir al pequeño Grawpy- dijo mientras una orgullosa sonrisa inundaba su rostro. Harry también sonrió pues le hacía muy feliz que contara con alguien de su propia familia a quien atender. Hagrid le sirvió el té en una taza un poco más grande de lo normal y luego se sirvió el mismo. Miró a Harry con gesto preocupado al notarlo bastante distraído y distante.

- Debe haberte molestado la decisión de Dumbledore, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Sería muy peligroso que salieras de Hogwarts- Harry asintió resignado y tomó un sorbo de té.

- ¿Cómo está Grawp?- cambió de tema, no le hacía ninguna gracia no saber como se encontraban sus amigos en aquellos momentos y recordar la prohibición de Dumbledore lo llevaba a rememorar todas las cosas que le habían sido negadas por culpa de su condición. Hagrid se dio cuenta del brusco giro que tomó la conversación pero aun así respondió amablemente.

- Está muy bien, cada vez aprende más rápido. Aunque…- el rostro de Hagrid se ensombreció- no puedo tenerlo escondido para siempre en el bosque, pero tampoco puedo llevarlo con el resto de gigantes de nuevo, lo maltratarían y su vida correría peligro.

- Seguro que pronto podrás tenerlo aquí contigo- le animó Harry- Es cuestión de tiempo que la gente abandone sus prejuicios respecto a los gigantes.

- No sé, la situación podría ponerse aun peor ahora que Voldemort ha regresado- se estremeció al pronunciar el nombre del señor oscuro- Si el resto de gigantes le prestasen su ayuda… entonces no habría esperanza para Grawpy- los ojos de Hagrid se empañaron, el joven Gryffindor apoyó su mano sobre la de este demostrándole su apoyo. Los temores de Hagrid no eran en balde, si los gigantes volvían a aliarse con Voldemort el ministerio haría todo lo posible por acabar con ellos. Aunque Harry sospechaba que esta vez le iba a ser más complicado al señor oscuro conseguir un pacto con los gigantes, estos seguramente no querrían saber nada puesto que habían quedado muy mal parados la última vez.

Cuando el semi-gigante finalmente consiguió calmarse preguntó al joven sobre el estado de Hermione tras la noticia, Harry estaba respondiéndole cuando llamaron a la puerta. Hagrid se levantó y el Gryffindor pudo ver como un joven pelirrojo entraba en la cabaña.

- ¡Ron!- Harry no esperaba la aparición de su amigo, el pelirrojo lo saludó y se detuvo a acariciar a Fang que le mantuvo bloqueado el paso hasta que, después de un rato, se sintió satisfecho y lo dejó pasar.

Cuando llegó hasta la mesa tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y mientras Hagrid le servía una taza de té a recién llegado éste respondió a la pregunta de donde estaba Hermione.

- Dijo que necesitaba una ducha, así que la dejé en la sala común y al no verte allí supuse que habrías venido a visitar a Hagrid.

- ¿Cómo lo ha llevado todo? Ya sabes, en el funeral- preguntó el moreno. Hagrid también se mostró interesado en conocer los ánimos de la muchacha.

- Al principio bastante mal, se derrumbó al ver a los padres de Krum que al parecer le guardan gran cariño a Hermione- Ron se detuvo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron por algún recuerdo- Pero pasado este trago demostró gran entereza, además Dumbledore nos acompañó casi todo el rato, aunque tuvimos que volver solos pues al parecer tenía algo importante que resolver.

Harry notó que su amigo lo había pasado muy mal, el pelirrojo no era demasiado bueno en cuanto a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. La cara de Ron hablaba por sí sola, bajo sus ojos unas marcadas ojeras demostraban su cansancio y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Pasaron casi una hora charlando con Hagrid, les habló sobre las nuevas criaturas que tenía preparadas para los otros cursos, puesto que ellos ya no recibían clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ron y Harry se compadecieron mentalmente de los nuevos alumnos cuando Hagrid les explicó una de las mezclas de especies que había conseguido. La charla los animó bastante a ambos, que salieron de la cabaña con una sonrisa que se borró al llegar al castillo y toparse con Malfoy y sus "guardaespaldas".

- Vaya, Potter y el pobretón- escupió el Slytherin.

Sorprendentemente Ron no respondió y ni siquiera enrojeció como solía hacer cuando Malfoy le dedicaba uno de sus desagradables comentarios. Solo lo miró durante unos segundos lo más fríamente que sus azules ojos le permitieron y luego continuó caminando hacia el gran comedor. En el rostro de Draco se dibujó la sorpresa, toda la sorpresa que podía expresar el imperturbable semblante de la serpiente. Por su parte Harry tardó un poco en reaccionar y seguir a su amigo.

Cuando entraron el comedor Harry notó como algunos de los alumnos se volvían para ver al pelirrojo, por supuesto ya todos estaban enterados del "viaje" que habían realizado Hermione y él. Surgieron murmullos a su paso pero Ron actuaba como si no se hubiese percatado de ello, se sentó al fondo de la mesa un poco apartado del resto de Gryffindors y empezó a comer con bastante apetito. Al cabo de un rato él y Harry se hallaban enfrascados en una amena conversación sobre quidditch y nuevas jugadas para ensayar en el próximo entrenamiento del equipo de los leones. Un fuerte pitido los sobresaltó interrumpiendo en seco su coloquio; y no solo el de ellos, todo el comedor guardaba silencio intentando averiguar de donde provenía aquel molesto sonido. Parecía llegar del piso superior. Harry miró a Ron interrogante, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

Por su lado pasaron McGonagall y Snape a todo correr y salieron del Gran Comedor mientras los alumnos comenzaban a hacer conjeturas. Harry miró a su amigo y comprendiéndose ambos con un simple gesto salieron tras los profesores aunque a una distancia prudencial de ellos para evitar ser descubiertos. Subieron la escalinata, el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte lo que les indicaba que se hallaban muy cerca del lugar que provenía. McGonagall y Snape giraron a la derecha y de inmediato ambos Gryffindor supieron a donde se dirigían, el despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry extendió el brazo obligando a Ron a detenerse y sacó su varita. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos ante el posible peligro, Ron también sostenía la verita en su mano y empezó a caminar tras escuchar como bajaban las escaleras del despacho del director y los dos profesores subían por ellas.

- ¿De que crees que se trate?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No tengo ni idea, pero por de McGonagall al salir del comedor seguro que no es nada bueno.

En ese momento algo les sobresaltó, su profesor de pociones había vuelto a bajar la escalera en silencio impidiendo que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia hasta ese mismo instante en el que había cesado el desagradable pitido.

- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- los ojos del profesor relampaguearon amenazadoramente.

- Nosotros…- intentó explicar Harry, pero no pudo continuar puesto que Snape lo interrumpió mandándolos a ambos a la torre de Gryffindor y saliendo tan apresuradamente que hasta olvidó restarle puntos a su casa.

Los chicos obedecieron a regañadientes porque no habían podido enterarse de lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron a la sala común Hermione estaba sentada junto al fuego con un libro entre sus manos, aún tenía el pelo húmedo y unas gotitas empapaban su rebeca. Al verlos entrar dejó el libro a un lado y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

- ¿Qué os pasa?- había notado el estado de excitación el que se encontraban ambos.

- Algo raro a pasado en el despacho de Dumbledore- le explicó Harry a la castaña- pero cuando estábamos a punto de enterarnos Snape nos descubrió.

- ¿Algo raro? – Hermione arrugó la frente- Explícate mejor.

-Pues, estábamos en el comedor cuando escuchamos un desagradable pitido, Snape y McGonagall salieron disparados y, claro, Harry y yo los seguimos- Ron lo dijo todo muy rápido y de un solo tirón.

Hermione les dirigía una mirada desaprobadora por haber seguido a sus profesores exponiéndose a un riesgo innecesario. Se quedó en silencio un rato, aparentemente mirando hacia la nada, pero sus amigos sabían muy bien que estaba pensando y pronto los haría partícipes de su conclusión.

- Supongo que debe tratarse de algún tipo de alarma- sentenció convencida- Alguien debe haber entrado sin permiso al despacho del director.

- Entonces debe tratarse de algún alumno o profesor de Hogwarts- puntualizó Ron.

- No necesariamente- desmintió Hermione que aún seguía con la mirada perdida y las cejas enarcadas.

- Nadie del exterior tendría acceso al castillo, y aun menos al despacho de Dumbledore- dijo Harry que apoyaba la teoría de Ron.

- Aparentemente sí, pero recuerda…el incidente de tercero.- una vez más Sirius Black salía a relucir en sus conversaciones. Harry tuvo que admitir la posibilidad de que se tratase de alguien ajeno a Hogwarts.

- Entonces, ¿Quién crees que está detrás de esto?- preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé- admitió la muchacha- precisamente que pueda tratarse de cualquiera amplia tanto las posibilidades… Además, no tenemos ni idea de lo que buscaba, al menos eso nos daría una pista.

- Tienes razón, primero hemos de averiguar lo que buscaban. Quizás yo pueda averiguar algo el viernes, en la clase con Dumbledore. – A Harry todo aquel asunto le daba muy mala espina, siempre se habían sentido protegidos en Hogwarts, y aquella invasión lo había dejado muy alerta.

- No creo que debas preguntarle directamente a Dumbledore- le aconsejó Hermione igual de prudente que siempre- Sabes que ahora más que nunca quiere protegerte de estos asuntos.

- Entones, ¿como pretendes que lo averigüemos? ¿Preguntándole a Snape?- el pelirrojo puso una exagerada cara de asco al pronunciar el nombre de su profesor de pociones.

- Mmmm, quizás no sea tan mala idea- los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando a su amiga con los ojos como platos. Al parecer los recientes acontecimiento hacían desvariar a la Gryffindor. Cuando Harry empezó a abrir la boca para decir alzó su mano deteniéndolo para que la dejase explicarse- No me refiero a que se lo preguntemos nosotros, lo hará Malfoy.

- ¡Ya entiendo!- exclamó Ron levantándose, Harry le dirigió una mirada severa indicándole sin palabras que se sentara e intentara no llamar la atención, varios Gryffindor se habían quedado mirando al pelirrojo por su repentino grito. Volvió a sentarse y se acercó más a sus amigos para que nadie los escuchara- Te refieres a una poción multijugos ¿verdad?

- Bueno, esa sería una posibilidad, pero tardaríamos mucho yo en realidad tenía en mente algo mucho más sencillo.

Cuando Hermione terminó de explicarles su plan, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no perdían nada por intentarlo, así que decidieron que el día siguiente tras la clase de pociones tendrían su única oportunidad para saber la verdad, o al menos la verdad que Snape quisiera contarle a Draco Malfoy.

Los tres Gryffindor lo habían dejado los cabos bien atados antes de acostarse. Ron Había hecho un pedido a Sortilegios Weasley antes de acostarse "entrega en 8 horas o le sale gratis", Harry había dejado escondida la capa de invisibilidad entre sus cosas de clase y Hermione había hecho lo mismo con el mapa del merodeador. Estaban preparados para llevar a cabo el plan.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo no esté muy mal, tengo demasiado sueño para revisarlo ahora y quise dejarlo publicado ya que este fin de semana no pude actualizar :S. Del último capitulo solo me llegaron 2 reviews ¬¬ jajaja weno que se le va a hacer no ando muy en racha :P. Aclarar una cosa, pues que todo lo que pasó al principio de la historia (el extraño comportamiento de Herm) tendrá su explicación, no penséis que de la noche a la mañana me arrepentí y la cambié así sin más (siento que eso es lo que puede parecer pero os aseguro que no es así)

Bueno y ahora respondo a mis dos reviews (hasta del primer capitulo tuve más ;-)

**Ana María: **Pues si, ellos la acompañan porque creo que así lo harían en la situación real, a pesar de que Harry se tenga que quedar :S pero con Voldemort por ahí suelto cualquier precaución es poca. Y quise manifestar el paso de los tres a la madurez con su comportamiento en estos capítulos (esta claro que debido a las situaciones a las que ellos se han enfrentado han estado obligados a madurar antes, sobre todo Harry claro), espero haberlo logrado :-). Nos leemos!!

**Ophelia**** Dakker: **El link que me dejaste no me funciona :S, lo he intentado varias veces y nada, mira a ver si me dices el titulo de la historia y yo la busco. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;-).

MAÑANA VOY A VER LA PELI :D, ASÍ QUE YA OS CONTARÉ EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MIS IMPRESIONES (TRANQUIS QUE NO OS REVELARÉ NADA PARA LAS QUE NO LA HAYAIS IDO A VER, SOLO OS DIRÉ QUE TAL ME PARECI")

UN BESO MUY FUERTE A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTE EXPERIMENTO ;)

CLIMENESTRA (CLIME PARA TODS VOSOTROS) UN SALUDO


	14. El plan

Antes de empezar… perdon, sorry , lo siento, excuse me, pardon… no se en que idioma decirlo pero creanme que realmente siento no haber podido actualizar antes UU. Ahora si, respondo a reviews abajo

* * *

Capítulo 14: El plan

Llegaron al comedor más temprano de lo habitual con la intención de sentarse cerca de Malfoy y así llevar a cabo la primera parte de su plan.

- ¿Todos tenemos claro nuestro papel?- preguntó Hermione.

Los dos muchachos asintieron, aquella noche habían dejado todo bien atado antes de acostarse. En el Gran Comedor sólo habían tres alumnos de la casa Ravenclaw aparte de ellos, Ron se removía nervioso en su asiento. Sus amigos notaron su inquietud porque movía la pierna compulsivamente. Después de un minuto de silencio Hermione puso su mano bruscamente sobre la rodilla del pelirrojo obligándole así a cesar el balanceo.

- Por favor…- le suplicó, no había cosa que la molestara más que los movimientos repetitivos.

- ¿Por qué siempre…?- aquello olía a pelea, pero Ron no terminó la frase, detuvo el pie y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Harry supo que Ron estaba conteniéndose para no molestar a Hermione, debido a la reciente pérdida de la castaña. Se prometió hablar con su amigo en cuanto estuvieran a solas, pues no consideraba que ese fuera el modo correcto de tratar a Hermione. Por propia experiencia sabía que lo mejor era que la trataran igual que siempre, cualquier trato especial no haría más que recordarle los desagradables acontecimientos.

- Es que, no va a llegar a tiempo- se disculpó el pelirrojo.

- Ya verás que sí, Fred y George tienen demasiado sentido del negocio como para perder una venta.- Quedaban quince minutos para que se cumplieran las ocho horas desde que Ron había mandado a Pig con el pedido, y esta no había regresado aún.

- Eso espero- resopló Ron que se temía lo peor. Quizás sus hermanos habían considerado su compra menos prioritaria que el resto y pensaron que el pedido de su hermano pequeño no era tan importante.

- Ahí llega el correo- señaló Hermione.

Ron pudo suspirar aliviado cuando su lechuza dejó ante él un paquete embalado en un papel con la inscripción "Sortilegios Weasley". A su vez una lechuza del colegio dejaba una carta a Hermione y otra soltó su paquete en el plato de Harry, el moreno se lo extendió a su amiga al ver que se trataba de su suscripción a El Profeta. La castaña abrió su carta y mientras la iba leyendo su cara cambió visiblemente, trataba de contener las lágrimas pero al final no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas pocas en silencio. Sus dos amigos comían intentando disimular para que ella no se sintiera incómoda, pero al final Harry no pudo evitar preguntarle que pasaba.

- ¿Malas noticias?- la muchacha ya había terminado de leer la misiva y la había devuelto a su respectivo sobre.

- Ahm, no. Es solo una carta de mis padres- le contestó- me proponen volver a casa por unos días.

- Quizás deberías ir- propuso Ron que había estado esperando a que su amiga les contara el contenido de la carta.

- No- sentenció rotunda- Con eso solo conseguiría deprimirme aun más. En Hogwarts al menos me mantengo ocupada, y… os tengo a vosotros.

Los tres sonrieron fugazmente puesto que se percataron a un tiempo de que Malfoy entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor, como siempre con sus aires de grandeza. Como habían supuesto, el Slytherin tomó asiento en su lugar habitual y así los Gryffindor quedaron muy cerca de él. Hermione comenzó a hablar bastante alto para que el rubio lo oyera todo.

- ¡Estás loco Harry!, ningún alumno lo sabe y Dumbledore no querrá contestar a esa pregunta.- Harry intentaba mirar a Hermione con algo de enojo pero lo que sentía en aquellos momentos eran verdaderas ganas de reírse ante la actuación de su amiga.

- Tonterías, sabes que nosotros siempre nos enteramos antes que nadie de lo que pasa en Hogwarts. Esta vez no va a ser diferente, debemos saber quien se introdujo en el despacho del Director- Ron, el mismo Ron que siempre discutía con Hermione, en aquella ocasión no resultaba muy convincente, aunque eso Draco pareció no notarlo pues seguía con interés la conversación del trío Gryffindor.

- Pero Ron, son asuntos del colegio y tu como prefecto deberías saber…

- No hay más que hablar, sabes que Dumbledore me tiene un trato especial-Harry, que había interrumpido a su amiga, puso bastante énfasis en las ultimas palabras y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a Draco porque este podía percatarse de la treta- Seguro que él me dirá de quien se trataba, y de hecho ya lo sabría si Snape no hubiese metido su enorme nariz.

- Tienes razón, el no quiso que nos enterásemos pero igualmente lo averiguaremos- remató Ron.

Dicho esto los tres siguieron comiendo, Hermione dirigió una mirada disimuladamente a la mesa de los Slytherin y pudo ver que el rubio platinado parecía meditar algo, aparentemente el plan había funcionado, ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Salieron de Hechizos Avanzados lo más rapido que pudieron porque el aula quedaba bastante lejos de las mazmorras y la siguiente clase desgraciadamente era con Snape. Harry se quedó ensimismado mirando hacia el reloj mientras caminaba a paso veloz, lo que provocó que tropezara con alguien y cayera de bruces.

- Profesor Firenze- dijo el muchacho mientras el centauro lo ayudaba a levantarse- lo siento mucho es que tenía prisa.

- Descuida Harry- lo disculpó Firenze- a veces estamos muy ocupados buscando a nuestro alrededor y no vemos lo que está delante de nosotros.

Dicho esto el profesor se alejó haciendo retumbar el ruido de cascos por el pasillo. Dumbledore había contratado a Firenze como profesor de astronomía puesto que ya no podía regresar al bosque con los suyos tras los acontecimientos del año anterior.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que las palabras del profesor iban lanzadas con una segunda intención, pero la forma de hablar de los de su especie solía ser tan enigmática que no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

- ¡Vamos!- le indicó Hermione que había vuelto sobre sus pasos al notar la ausencia del moreno. Harry obedeció al instante y siguió a su amiga lo más rápido que pudo para no llegar tarde a Pociones. Cuando los dos Gryffindor llegaron Ron aguardaba reservándoles un asiento y Snape se encontraba sentado tras su mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione resoplo al ver que el esfuerzo había sido en vano y el profesor de pociones tardó segundo en levantarse y restar 10 puntos a la casa de los leones.

Las dos horas se hicieron aun más largas de lo que se hacían habitualmente, pero finalmente el profesor les indicó que entregaran sus pociones y salieran en orden. Como ellos habían esperado Malfoy se demoró en entregar la poción y los tres salieron del aula rápidamente para llevar a cabo la segunda planta de su plan.

Entraron en el baño de chicos del pasillo de las mazmorras. Sabían que no habría allí nadie más porque antes de entrar a la clase Hermione le había lanzado un hechizo repelente.

- Tomad- Ron les dio a cada uno una oreja extensible, el famoso invento de los gemelos Weasley.

- Rápido- los apresuró Hermione mientras examinaba el mapa del merodeador.

El trío Gryffindor se apretujó bajo la capa de invisibilidad que Harry había heredado de su padre y, con mucha dificultad salieron. Ya no era Ron el único que tenía que encorvarse para que no se le salieran lo pies por debajo, también Harry había crecido bastante durante el último año y tuvo que encogerse. Llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra y pegaron su oreja extensible a ella, Hermione señaló el mapa del merodeador a sus amigos indicándoles que Draco se aproximaba a la puerta. Ron dio un bufido expresando así lo que los tres pensaban en aquel momento, "todo había sido inútil". Cuando ya estaban a punto de apartarse para que Malfoy no se tropezara con ellos al salir, el Slytherin dio un giro brusco y volvió hacia la mesa del profesor.

- Señor- pudieron escuchar alto y claro a través de las orejas extensibles- corren rumores sobre la autoría del asalto al despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué clase de rumores?- la fría voz del profesor denotaba cierto interés.

- No estoy seguro señor, pero hay gente que afirma saber quien lo hizo- se hizo un largo silencio, en el mapa las dos figuras continuaban inmóviles- Potter y sus vulgares amigos dicen saberlo.

Ron dio otro bufido bajo la capa al oír la mentira del hurón, pero a ellos les venía de perlas el cariz que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

- Quédate tranquilo Draco- dijo Snape- Potter no lo sabe.

Bajo la capa los tres amigos se miraron intrigados. ¿Cómo podía Snape estar tan seguro? Entonces el profesor continuó hablando.

- Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos.

Hermione ahogó un grito con su mano, ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Ya era difícil entrar en Hogwarts y aun más en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero lo realmente imposible era salir sin dejar rastro alguno puesto que uno no podía aparecerse o desaparecer, tampoco podía usarse la red flu puesto que las medidas del colegio aquel año eran especialmente duras al respecto, y si el intruso hubiese escapado en escoba sin duda habría sido visto. Cierto que Sirius lo había conseguido en tercero pero, el conocía los pasadizos de Hogwarts. Solo alguien con esos conocimientos lo habría logrado.

Después de escuchar las asombrosas noticias salieron aun cubiertos por la capa hasta el exterior del castillo.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Harry mientras se liberaba de la prenda asegurándose de que no había nadie en los alrededores.

- Esto… yo tengo una teoría- dijo tímidamente Hermione. Sus dos amigos se quedaron observándola esperando la explicación de la muchacha- He pensado que sólo alguien que conozca bien los pasadizos de Hogwarts sería capaz de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore y salir sin ser visto.

-¿Te refieres a Colagusano?- exclamó Ron.

- Exacto.

- Tiene su lógica- asintió Harry, aunque dudaba de que aquella asquerosa rata poseyera el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo tal acción.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Llegaba tarde… Estaba hablando con Seamus cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, y ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia la sala multipropósitos para recibir otra clase de oclumancia, pero estaba equivocado, ese día no iba a utilizar la oclumancia.

- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Harry extrañado ante la negativa de Dumbledore.

- Muy fácil Harry, en realidad he pensado que el mejor modo de que puedas aprender a defenderte de las intrusiones en tu propia mente es precisamente conociendo bien la manera de llevar a cabo esas intrusiones.

- ¿Quiere decir que me enseñará Legeremancia?- preguntó el muchacho excitado ante la idea.

- Ssscchhhittt- lo acalló el anciano- yo que tú no iría pregonándolo, las paredes de Hogwarts tienen oídos- guiñó un ojo al Gryffindor y luego sonrió- Confio en tu discreción, ya sabes que la Legeremancia no está bien vista puesto que es un "arte" que fácilmente corrompe a los magos.

- Por supuesto señor- asintió el joven visiblemente emocionado- Puede contar con mi silencio.

-No esperaba menos de ti, pero recuerda, tampoco han de saberlo Ronald y Hermione.

Por un momento el rostro de Harry se ensombreció, nunca había tenido que ocultar algo así a sus amigos, pero recapacitó y comprendió la insistencia de Dumbledore. Luego asintió.

-Entonces podemos empezar, no sin antes advertirte que lo que me dispongo a enseñarte solo has de usarlo en caso "NECESARIO"- dijo enfatizando exageradamente la última palabra- y nunca jamás como diversión o para el beneficio propio, ¿lo prometes Harry?

- Por supuesto señor, lo prometo- el muchacho se entristeció un poco ante la duda de su profesor.

- Es mi deber hacerte esta advertencia, comprendes ¿verdad?- el director se había dado cuenta del efecto que causaron sus palabras en el moreno.

- Si, lo entiendo.

- Bien, entonces ahora si de una vez podemos empezar.

Las siguientes horas fueron muy duras. Nunca Harry tuvo que esforzarse tanto en una disciplina de la magia. Ni siquiera el Patronum fue tan difícil de conjurar, pero cuando salió de la sala multipropósitos se hallaba satisfecho consigo mismo ante los resultado obtenidos, quizás precisamente porque le había costado un gran esfuerzo alcanzarlos.

……………………………………………………………………………..

* * *

**HermioneWP**: De verdad lo leiste de una sola vez??? Que voluntad - la verdad es que me está quedando bastante largo aunque en principio solo iba a durar un par de capitulos :P. Espero que te guste este nuevo y me mandes más reviews :-D gracias por leerme!!

**Hcate**: Me alegró mucho tu review, y me siento muy feliz de que pienses que mi historia es buena, espero que lo que sigue tambien te agrade.

**Ana María**: No fue muy emocionante el plan UU pero no sabía como ponerlo XDD. Lo siento por la demora y tb por no haber podido leer tu fic :S, aunque prometo ponerme al dia estos días que los tengo más libres y si es posible contar con un nuevo capitulo para este fin de semana. Como no, también espero el tuyo de matrimonio ¿por conveniencia?. Nos leemos!!!

**Ophelia**** Dakkker**: XDD casualidad de la vida volví a ver la peli ayer, creo que eso me motivó finalmente a acabar este capitulo :P. Espero que a pesar de la tardanza sigas leyendo la historia.

**Ireth**: lo de las ocho horas ocurrencia de los gemelos ;-) que vaya dos…. ME alegro que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este aunque no muy interesante tb te guste. Como siempre no salgo de una para meterme en otra, y tampoco resuelvo lo del intruso :PP esto parece más una novela de agatha cristie que un fan fic de Harry Potter XDD. Espero que sigas leyendo!!

**Reviews**** please!!!!!! Si recibo al menos los mismos que en el ultimo prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible!!! ¬¬ chantaje… muajajaaaaaaaaaaaaa XDD prometo que el proximo será más movidito e interesante!!!**


	15. De quidditch, celebraciones y castigos

****

**Capitulo 15: De quidditch, celebraciones y castigos**

****

****- Puedo asegurar que este ha sido sin duda el mejor partido que he presenciado en mis años como director de Hogwarts- Dumbledore felicitaba al equipo de los leones y luego se dirigió a los Hupplepuff para darles también su merecida enhorabuena por su buen hacer.

El director no exageraba, acababa de concluir un partido de quidditch alucinante, había durado cinco horas durante las cuales ni uno solo de los espectadores se movió de su asiento. Había resultado bastante reñido hasta el final, momento al que esperó Harry para atrapar la snitch dorada. Quería llegar con bastante ventaja al partido contra Slytherin para así sentenciar lo antes posible.

Todos sus compañeros de casa (y algunos de las otras) habían bajado al campo para felicitar a los equipos por su buen juego y el "rato" tan entretenido que les habían hecho pasar. Ron se encontraba rodeado de "admiradores" que se deshacían en elogios para el pelirrojo, el cual de haber existido un premio al mejor jugador del partido sin duda lo hubiese ganado. Había realizado unas paradas espectaculares, dignas de un jugador profesional y muchas de ellas arriesgando hasta el límite y logrando arrancar gritos de pánico a las gradas.

- ¡Vaya! Ha resultado alucinante incluso para mí- le confesó Hermione a Harry cuando por fin logró llegar hasta el abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Dio un gran abrazo y un beso a su amigo y luego miró con pesar a la profesora McGonagall que la observaba desde su posición. Harry recordó el castigo de su amiga, era tarde y supuso que se perdería una de las mejores celebraciones que había vivido la casa de los leones jamás. Los ánimos estaban muy altos y ya muchos metían prisa por partir hacia la sala común. Hermione miró hacia donde se hallaba Ron, unos metros a su derecha, y le dijo a Harry:

- Cuando termine de atender a sus admiradoras felicítalo de mi parte, ahora me tengo que ir- acto seguido la muchacha de cabellos castaños desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había gran cosa que recoger en el vestuario de los tejones. Hermione sonrió, después de todo no iba a tener que perderse la celebración de su casa. Tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar sobre lo limpio, si salía muy rápido McGonagall quizás le asignaría una tarea adicional. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió como si algo se moviera a sus espaldas, giró la cabeza rápidamente pero no vio a nadie. "Deben ser imaginaciones mias" pensó, y continuó con su labor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Luego te alcanzo Harry- dijo el pelirrojo- voy a buscar al vestuario el paquete que me mandaron Fred y George para la celebración.

- Está bien, nosotros subimos ya.

Ron caminó en sentido contrario que el resto de sus compañeros, los gemelos le habían enviado otra de sus "travesuras" junto con una nota que le había llegado justo antes del partido.

_Querido hermanito:_

_Para que veas cuanta bondad anida en los corazones de tus hermanos favoritos, te obsequiamos con el último y más reciente producto de Sortilegios Weasley. Hemos pensado que podría serte útil en caso de que Gryffindor gane hoy el partido (aunque os será difícil sin los pelirrojos bateadores estrella del equipo). Sabes que no esperamos nada a cambio de nuestro obsequio, pero por si alguien te pregunta donde lo adquiriste adjuntamos cien tarjetas de la tienda para que repartas. Esperamos que el paquete sea del agrado de todos y te deseamos suerte (la vas a necesitar)_

_Atentamente:_

_Fred y George_

_P.D. : HAY QUE APLASTAR A SLYTHERIN._

A Ron no le había dado tiempo siquiera de abrir el paquete, pues Harry había empezado a dar instrucciones, así que lo dejó en su taquilla para recogerlo después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione silbaba una canción mientras limpiaba los espejos concienzudamente. De repente cesó de silbar y miró la figura que la observaba a través del espejo. Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente como si no creyera que realmente aquella persona estuviese allí, detrás de ella. Pero sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando comprobó que efectivamente se hallaba allí. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero de la varita del enemigo salió un hechizo que impidió que de la boca de la Gryffindor saliera sonido alguno. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, "otra vez no" pensó. De repente lo recordó todo, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de olvidar? No, esta vez no lo permitiría, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Su varita la tenía la profesora McGonagall y sin esta era imposible defenderse de una amenaza como aquella. Sin embargo la castaña no se amedrentó y sacando fuerzas se abalanzó sobre su oponente. El intento falló y solo consiguió caer de bruces al suelo, el sonido de aquella desagradable risa taladró sus oídos.

- Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, ¿aun insistes en ofrecer resistencia?- la pregunta era sin duda alguna retórica, puesto que Hermione no podía contestar- Prometo acabar rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó el paquete y se disponía a salir cuando una rubia Slytherin se interpuso en su camino.

- Vaya, Weasley, te sentirás muy importante por tu actuación de hoy- lejos de tratarse de un halago la voz de Pansy daba a aquellas palabras u tono burlesco.

- Déjame en paz Parkinson- respondió Ron mientras intentaba esquivarla, pero ella volvió a impedirle el paso.

- No te será tan fácil contra Slytherin, este año nosotros ganaremos la copa de quidditch.

- Me alegro de que no pierdas la esperanza- y dejando a Pansy con la boca abierta para responderle Ron se escabulló por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Una vez se halló fuera suspiró y entornó lo ojos, no tenía ya suficiente con Malfoy que ahora también se tenía que aguantara su noviecita. Frente a él estaba la puerta del vestuario de Hupplepuff, recordó que Hermione estaba allí. Si entraba un momento y la ayudaba ella no tendría por que perderse la celebración. Se acercó hasta la puerta, posó su mano en el pomo, pero de repente le vino la imagen de Hermione a la mente, regañándole por intentar hacer trampas en el castigo. Lo pensó mejor y se alejó por el pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La levantó del suelo con la varita, Hermione suspendida en el aire se asemejaba más a uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts que a un vivo. No podía soportarlo más, llevaba un tiempo luchando interiormente contra aquella fuerza pero finalmente se rindió agotada, su cuerpo antes rígido se relajó y quedó como colgando por una cuerda invisible, inconsciente.

- Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo fuerte que llegas a ser. Pero jamás lo serás más que yo – diciendo esto movió la varita bruscamente a la vez que el cuerpo de la Gryffindor seguía el mismo recorrido y que vino a estrellarse contra uno de los espejos produciendo un gran estruendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba a escasos metros de la salida cuando escuchó un estruendo como de cristales rotos.

- ¡¿Hermione?!- exclamó sin recibir respuesta alguna. Corrió por todo el pasillo preocupado puesto que si sus oídos no lo engañaban el ruido había salido del vestuario de los Hupplepuff, donde se hallaba Hermione. Nada le hubiera extrañado menos a Ron que encontrarse a Parkinson molestando a su amiga, aquella arpía estaba muy resentida y con ganas de venganza.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, pero lo que se encontró lo dejó paralizado. Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo, sangraba por muchas pequeñas heridas al parecer producidas por los pedacitos de uno de los espejos, que se había roto. Se acercó cuando consiguió salir de su parálisis, pero algo al fondo de la habitación se movió.

- ¡Alto!- gritó Ron, pero la figura le lanzó un rayo que gracias a los reflejos del pelirrojo pudo esquivar tirándose al suelo. Cuando se incorporó y buscó al intruso este ya había desaparecido. Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad pues se había dañado en la caída. Caminó hasta su amiga que seguía tendida inconsciente en el suelo del vestuario.

- Hermione- le dijo mientras la mecía suavemente intentando que despertara- ¿Estas bien… Despierta Hermione.

Tras un par de intentos los ojos de la castaña se abrieron y pareció sorprenderse al distinguir a Ron. Intentó incorporarse pero la mano del pelirrojo la detuvo.

- No te levantes, ahora mismo te voy a llevar hasta la enfermería.

- Me encuentro bien, Ron, de veras- dijo la muchacha intentando parecer convincente.

El muchacho la miró con desaprobación, cuando se trataba de tozudez solo una persona ganaba a Hermione, y como esa persona era el propio Ronald Weasley el joven no desistió en su empeño.

- Yo no creo que estés bien para nada, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, irás a ver a la señorita Pomfrey – Hermione empezó a reír por lo que Ron se quedó muy confundido- ¿Q-Que pasa?

- Me has recordado a mi padre cuanto intenta verse fiero sin tener mucho éxito.

Ron sonrió ante la comparación.

- Oye Hermione, hay una cosa que aun no te he preguntado- su rostro volvió a mostrarse serio- ¿Quién te atacó? Cuando llegué alguien estaba aquí e intentó atacarme también a mí.

Ante la declaración de su amigo el cuerpo de la muchacha se agitó de miedo, abrió la boca y luego… no dijo nada. Tras unos segundos en los que Ron esperaba una respuesta por fin Hermione habló.

- Yo… no lo recuerdo- dijo tocándose la cabeza- Me he dado un fuerte golpe.

- ¡Ahá!- exclamó su amigo triunfante- ¿lo ves? Vamos a la enfermería y no hay más que hablar- y diciendo esto Ron tomó a su amiga en brazos y salió del vestuario.

-Estoo… Ron, creo que puedo caminar yo sola.

El pelirrojo no le respondió y siguió caminando. Estaba bastante raro, o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione así que no volvió a rechistar y dejó que su amigo la llevara hasta la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estaba sentado junto al fuego, narrando a sus compañeros por tercera vez como había atrapado la snitch dorada, cuando pudo ver a su amigo traspasar el cuadro de la señora gorda. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, el pelirrojo no se quedó en la sala común sino que subió directamente a las habitaciones ignorando las invitaciones y halagos de cuantos notaron su presencia.

- Chicos, he de ir a por una cosa- se excusó Harry y siguió el camino que había tomado Ron unos segundos antes.

Su amigo lo miró con gesto extraño cuando entró en la habitación, Harry se acercó hasta el.

- ¿Por que tardaste tanto?- supo que al chico le ocurría algo pero prefirió esperar a que se lo contara por voluntad propia. Ron tardó un poco en contestar, entonces Harry sintió algo extraño, cuando miró a Ron a los ojos sintió como una descarga de energía, una fuerza parecida a la que sentía con Voldemort y sus estados de ánimo. La vista se le nubló, pero fue mayor la confusión que el dolor. Solo las palabras de su amigo lo sacaron de su trance.

- Hermione está en la enfermería, Harry, esos malditos Slytherin le tendieron una trampa.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- al moreno la noticia le pilló por sorpresa- Hermione… ¿esta bien?

- Bueno si, perdona por asustarte, ahora mismo esta en observación, pasará la noche en la enfermería por precaución.

- Pero, ¿puedes explicarme que ha pasado?

- Pues, yo volví al vestuario para buscar el paquete que me mandaron Fred y George…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ron relató la historia a Harry con todo lujo de detalles, desde el encuentro con Pansy hasta el Slytherin que salió huyendo del vestuario.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que fueron los Slytherin los culpables?- cuestionó Harry.

- Esta claro, se quieren vengar de Hermione; seguramente la idiota de Parkinson le pidió al hurón que le preparara una treta a Hermione, va a saber ese Malfoy lo que es bueno- una vez más el carácter del Weasley le perdía.

- Yo no lo tengo tan claro Ron, tengo malos presentimientos desde hace algún tiempo, desde el extraño comportamiento de Hermione y sus encuentros en el bosque.- Harry estaba convencido de que aquellos extraños sucesos debían estar relacionados de un modo u otro.

- Entonces… ¿piensas que Hermione nos está mintiendo? ¿Qué nos oculta algo?- el pelirrojo no parecía convencido ante la sugerencia.- Yo no creo que ella nos hiciera eso.

- No lo sé. Es todo muy confuso, y además es muy raro que no recuerde nada.

- Bueno se dio un golpe, es la verdad vi el morado.

- Habrá que estar atentos, para que no le pase nada más a Hermione y para tratar de descubrir de que se trata todo esto.

Por primera vez ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, y decidieron extremar su atención en busca de algún indicio que les señalara el culpable de aquel suceso. Pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el por qué de aquella extraña sensación que sintió al mirar los ojos de su mejor amigo…

* * *

_Primero aclarar que llegamos a la recta final de fan fic (se oyen aplausos atronadores porque ya se van a librar de mi :P), eso si no se me alarga como siempre, nose exactamente cuantos cap me va a ocupar,espero concluirlo lo antes posible. Ya tengo el final medio organizado, me falta solo escribirlo XDD_

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Jo**: tranquil (no se si eres chico o chica UU) ya se lo que es no tener tiempo para extenderse -

**Ana Maria**: me alegro que te gustara el anterior, espero que este sea de tu agrado aunque el final lo hice bastante deprisa para poder subirlo lo antes posible. Me tengo que poner al día con tu fan fic pq llevo perdidos algunos capitulos UU pero prometo dejar review :D. Besos!

**Ophelia**** Dakker**: normal, esas cosas pasan por estar leyendo frente al ordenador a las cuatro de la mañana :P, aunque a mi tambien me ha pasado. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Besos.

Gracias por leerme y… un review me haría feliz

Cuidense!


	16. Los escudos de Hogwarts

**Capitulo 16: Los escudos de Hogwarts **

- Esas curas son milagrosas, en solo unos minutos los cortes habían desaparecido y ya no me dolía nada- Hermione les explicaba a sus amigos como la enfermera Pompfrey la había curado rápidamente, aunque no era la primera vez que esta había tenido que atender al trío Gryffindor.

Harry y Ron habían ido a visitarla temprano, antes de la hora del desayuno. Pasaron primero por las cocinas donde los elfos domésticos les proporcionaron suficientes golosinas para su "convaleciente" amiga. A Harry le había extrañado bastante no ver a Dobby tampoco en aquella ocasión, pero los elfos se mostraron reticentes a hablar del tema, y como la vez anterior Harry no sacó nada en claro sobre el paradero de su amigo.

- ¿Cuándo podrás salir de aquí?- preguntó Ron a la muchacha.

- Ahora mismo- la señora Pompfrey se encontraba detrás de ellos y se había adelantado a la respuesta de Hermione.

-¡Genial, entonces vamos a desayunar!- la castaña entornó los ojos y dibujó una media sonrisa pues Harry y ella ya no podían con más, se acababan de atiborrar a manjares y el pelirrojo seguía pensando en comida.

- Ronald¿podria soportar tu estómago unos minutos más de espera?- Dumbledore acababa de atravesar la puerta de la enfermería.- Debo hablar contigo y con Hermione sobre lo ocurrido en el vestuario.

- Yo os espero en el comedor- dijo Harry y se marchó dejando al director con sus dos amigos.

-------------------------------------

Ron llegó solo al comedor, Harry no había probado bocado pero charlaba con Dean.

- ¿Qué tal con Dumbledore?- le preguntó el moreno..

-Solo quería que le contáramos lo que sucedió ayer, aunque ninguno ha podido explicarlo, yo porque no lo vi y Hermione porque no lo recuerda.

- ¿Y donde se ha quedado ella?

- Está aun con Dumbledore, él me dijo que podía irme pero que tenía algunas cosas más que preguntarle a ella- Ron tomó una tostada y comenzó a untarla mientras continuaba hablando- En realidad hay algo que me resultó extraño en el director.

-¿Qué cosa?- lo interrogó su amigo.

- Bueno, me pareció que no creía nada de lo que Hermione le contaba.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Ron?- a Harry también le había resultado extraño el relato de su amiga aunque no había comentado aun con nadie sus sospechas.

- Yo… realmente no tengo pruebas, pero me pareció que se mostraba casi divertido ante las explicaciones de ella. Yo diría que el director sabe lo que pasó realmente en aquel vestuario.

- No me sorprendería- reflexionó Harry mientras tomaba nota mental de intentar sacar algo en claro en la próxima clase de oclumancia, o más bien de legeremancia.

Draco Malfoy entraba por la puerta del comedor en aquellos momentos, miró hacia donde estaban sentados Harry y Ron, sonrió. Una sonrisa de Draco no auguraba nada bueno, Harry se quedó atento a la jugada del Slytherin. Cuando el rubio pasó por donde ellos se encontraban tiró el dardo que había de dar en la diana.

- Parece que hoy no os acompaña vuestra amiguita sangre sucia- Ron, al escuchar la voz de la serpiente se giró y quedaron frente a frente. – Me he enterado de que por fin alguien le dio su merecido a esa sabelotodo.

Harry, que estaba alerta sujetó rápidamente a su amigo antes de que este pudiera arremeter contra Malfoy, sabía muy bien que la intención de este era provocar una pelea para perjudicarlos.

- ¡Calla engendro de mortífago!- replicó Ron enojado al volver a caer en el asiento empujado por la mano de Harry- Sé muy bien que estáis implicados en el ataque a Hermione.

El rubio carcajeó falsamente ante el comentario del Gryffindor.

- Admito que me gustaría haber sido el autor del escarmiento- sus ojos brillaban de maldad, Harry sintió en sí mismo la satisfacción del rubio- Sin embargo he de admitir honradamente que no tengo nada que ver.

- ¡Tu no conoces el significado de la palabra honradez!- a Harry le pareció que el Slytherin no mentía, pero sospechaba que sabía algo de todo aquello.

- Es posible- admitió con sorna- De todos modos no me importa lo que vosotros podáis pensar.

Se alejó seguido de sus "guardaespaldas" que se lamentaban porque finalmente no pudieron participar de la pelea.

- Si me hubieses dejado….

- Estarías ahora recibiendo un castigo- se justificó Harry.

- Eso no me habría importado tras la satisfacción de darle a esa serpiente su merecido.

- Nadie le tiene más manía a Malfoy que yo, pero me parece que esta vez dice la verdad. No creo que el fuese el culpable de lo del vestuario- Ron seguía mostrándose escéptico ante el razonamiento de su amigo, pero volvió a concentrarse en su plato aunque lo miró más de lo que probo de él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado unas semanas de calma… demasiada calma. Harry no había logrado sacar nada en claro sobre lo ocurrido en los vestuarios. Dumbledore había eludido sus preguntas con su maestría habitual para ello y el muchacho al fin se había dado por vencido. Al menos una cosa si había conseguido el Gryffindor, y era hacer grandes progresos en legeremancia y ello se vio reflejado en la oclumancia. Hacía bastante que no sufría una de sus visiones relacionadas con Voldemort y al menos podía descansar tranquilo sin preocuparse de que nada más cerrar los ojos iba a tener horrorosos presagios o quizás farsas que solo lo atormentaban.

- Tus progresos han sido extraordinarios Harry- Dumbledore lo felicitaba con gran satisfacción.

- Le debo mucho señor, ahora ya Voldemort no puede entrar en mi mente.

- Solo te lo debes a ti mismo.

- Señor¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Harry intuyó que aquella sería su ultima clase de oclumancia así que era ese momento en el que debía preguntarle sobre Hermione.

- Por supuesto Harry, pregunta lo que quieras- la sonrisa de Dumbledore hizo sospechar al moreno que ya sabía de que se trataba.

- Con todo lo pasado últimamente con Hermione, yo me preguntaba que pensaba usted de todo esto, yo ya no se que pensar.

- Hay otra cosa que en estos momentos te preocupa más¿no es cierto? – Harry lo miró confuso pero finalmente asintió.

- Es cierto, tiene que ver con algo sucedido ayer. Estaba hablando con Ron cuando… sentí algo, una maldad que me quemaba los sentidos… no sé explicarlo.

- No es necesario que me los expliques- lo excusó Dumbledore- Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres y pronto comprenderás que es frecuente experimentar esa sensación.

- Pero yo sentí como si Ron fuera muy malvado, se parecía a lo que sentía cuando Voldemort estaba furioso.

- Eso es porque Ron estaba furioso – el tono de voz del director era tranquilo y pausado como cuando explicaba algo complicado para que Harry lo entendiera- la furia en si misma es maldad no importa de quien venga.

- ¿Intenta decirme que en esos momentos Ron era tan malvado como Voldemort?

- No es la furia lo que hace malvado a Voldemort.

En ese momento sonó la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Casi nadie conocía la ubicación de la sala multipropósitos. Harry miró a el director pero este parecía muy tranquilo.

- Adelante- dijo con su fuerte voz.

La puerta se abrió y Harry tuvo que bajar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Dobby!- exclamó el muchacho. El elfo doméstico le miró brevemente dedicándole una sonrisa, pero enseguida volvió la vista hacia el director y le entregó un sobre que a Harry le pareció bastante raro. Dumbledore caminó hacia un rincón para leerlo, momento que aprovechó Harry para hablar con su amigo el elfo.

-¿Cómo estás Dobby? Llevábamos mucho tiempo sir verte por Hogwarts.

- A Dobby le complace la preocupación de Harry Potter. Señor puede ver usted mismo que Dobby está bien. – Harry lo miró detenidamente y verdaderamente parecía feliz. Harry se alegró de ello.

- ¿Pero donde has estado todo este tiempo? Preguntamos varias veces por ti en las cocinas y ninguno de tus compañeros supo decirnos- Esa era la cuestión que tanto había intrigado a Harry durante el curso y más ahora que se presentaba con aquel misterioso sobre para el director.

El elfo se puso algo nervioso, se agitaba de un lado para otro. Parecía que quería decir algo pero luego no decía nada. Desde el rincón Dumbledore volvió a acercarse y acabó con aquella situación.

- No pasa nada Dobby, Harry puede saber que trabajas con nosotros en la Orden del Fénix – el elfo suspiró aliviado. Era primordial mantener su trabajo para la orden en absoluto secreto, pero Harry era un caso especial, el amigo al cual debía la libertad.

- Dobby no podía decírselo –se lamentó- era secreto señor Harry Potter.

Harry, que temía que empezara a pegarse contra algo como lo mandaban las costumbres de su especie, lo excusó rápidamente.

- No tiene importancia, era un secreto y debías guardarlo, has hecho bien- le guiñó un ojo y el elfo le mostró su dentadura.

- Ahora hemos de irnos Harry. He de partir lo más pronto posible – extendió la mano y en ella se materializó un pergamino que entregó al joven – Si eres tan amable entrégale esto a la profesora McGonagall.

- Por supuesto señor - Dobby se despidió con la mano saliendo antes que el director.

- Y no olvides practicar oclumancia, nuestras clases han terminado. – diciendo esto Dumbledore cerró la puerta dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc, toc…

Tocó en la puerta del despacho de su profesora de transformaciones. Tras unos segundos, cuando ya Harry iba a dar media vuelta para buscarla en otro lugar se oyó un "Adelante" desde el interior y el muchacho obedeció. McGonagall se encontraba absorta leyendo algo, tanto que Harry dudó de que se hubiera percatado de su presencia en la estancia. No se atrevió a profanar su concentración así que esperó pacientemente. Tras unos cinco minutos ella levantó la vista y le miró sin verle, se notaba que aun estaba pensando en otra cosa, sin embargo le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara. Tomó el pergamino que el muchacho le ofrecía y cuando el se dio la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse algo le impulsó a hacerle una pregunta a su profesora:

- Señorita McGonagall –dijo.

- Ujum… - susurró ella, estaba leyendo el pergamino y parecía no prestarle mucha atención a su alumno.

- El suceso del otro día… - se detuvo intentando encontrar la manera más sutil de sonsacarle algo a la profesora – Me preocupa que puedan haber extraños o posibles mortífagos adentrandose en Hogwarts.- en ese momento ya ella lo miraba fijamente y había soltado el pergamino sobre el escritorio.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Harry, no hay indicios de que ninguna persona ajena a este colegio haya podido entrar, desde… - ambos se miraron y comprendieron sin necesidad de que la señorita continuara.

Harry tentó a la suerte insistiendo sobre el tema, aun sabiendo que a su profesora de transformaciones no le agradaba en absoluto que se inmiscuyera en asuntos del profesorado.

- Pero entonces la alarma… Nunca antes habíamos escuchado algo así en Hogwarts.

- Bueno, la alarma no saltó porque hubiera un intruso, sino porque alguien practicó la magia en el despacho de Dumbledore pero no necesariamente externo al colegio – Harry se sorprendió aun más por las últimas palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Y que tipo de magia?- la misión era suicida, McGonagall no contestaría a esa pregunta. Lo anterior debió ser un momento de debilidad.

- Intentaron hacer la copia de uno de los libros del despacho, exactamente una copia del único volumen que existe de "Los escudos de Hogwarts"

Eso quizás era más preocupante que la idea de que alguien ajeno hubiera entrado a Hogwarts, pues significaba que buscaban el medio para romper los escudos y cualquiera pudiera hacerlo. Pero ¿Por qué razón le contaba todo eso tan abiertamente la jefa de la casa Gryffindor? Ella pareció leer la mente del muchacho y contestó a su pregunta sin que la hubiera formulado.

- En situaciones anteriores ya nos has ayudado Potter, te cuento todo esto porque quizás tú desde el lado del alumnado puedas descubrir algo útil en nuestra investigación. Evidentemente no es que quiera acusar a ningún alumno, por supuesto que podría tratarse de un profesor, no debe quedar nadie libre de sospecha. Desgraciadamente en los tiempos que estamos no creo que se trate de una simple travesura.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de la profesora. Dudó si contarle lo ocurrido anteriormente con Herminone, ella había tenido un comportamiento extraño, aunque ahora era de lo más normal y tampoco quería acusar a su amiga y menos delante de su profesora favorita, pues seguramente eso haría que McGonagall ya no la viera igual. Decidió no acusar a ninguno de sus compañeros a menos que tuviera pruebas certeras de su culpabilidad. Salió del despacho y se dirigió al gran comedor, donde debían estar sus amigos disfrutando de la cena.

En efecto allí se encontraban ya Ron y Hermione charlando sobre algún castigo de prefectos. Harry se sentó junto a ellos y enseguida dieron el tema por zanjado.

-¿Qué tal las clases Harry? – le pregunto la castaña.

Bien, y puesto que el director no me ha dicho el día que debo volver yo creo que esta ha sido por fin la última – no pudo evitar sonreír. No era que no le interesara aprendes legeremancia y oclumancia, se daba cuenta de lo importante que era en su situación, pero ya no tendría que perderse más entrenamientos por no decir que tendría más tiempo para estudiar también, las clases de este año no eran nada fáciles.

- Pues menos mal, así podremos prepararnos bien el partido contra Slytherin – celebró Ron.

- Por cierto ¿Cuándo es? – preguntó Herminone.

- Dentro de dos domingos – respondió Ron – para este partido me siento más motivado que nunca.

- No me extraña Ron – respondió Harry. El también tenía muchas ganas de vencer a la casa de las serpientes, y en especial a Draco Malfoy.

- Bueno, me voy a mi habitación, hoy me siento especialmente agotada – se despidió Hermione.

- Pues espera que te acompaño – la detuvo Harry – También me encuentro muy cansado.

- Pero Harry… - protestó Ron, que al ver la mirada que le dirigía su mejor amigo no dijo nada más y simplemente se despidió de ambos. Era evidente que Harry no quería dejar que Hermione deambulara sola por el castillo y por eso se marchaba con ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Respondiendo Reviews (con años luz de retraso UU)_

_**Atena: **Me alegro que la hayas leido de un tiron, eso significa que te ha gustado. Espero que sigas por la pagina y puedas leer lo que continúa._

_**Sheila Ruiz: **Lo mismo de antes, que espero que sigas por aquí, y bueno, claro que se aclarará todo el embrollo._

_**Aiko5: **Pues lo mismo que a todas, la verdad es que es una pena que lo empezarais a leer cuando lo dejé UU. Pero esta vez prometo terminarlo, ade+ ya apenas queda historia. Muchas gracias por el RR._

_**Ana María**: Buff, que decirte. En este tiempo desaparecida tampoco he podido leer tus fics, tengo que mirarme si los has continuado y sigues por aquí. Pido grandes disculpas, espero que sigas visitando la pagina. _

_**Ophelia Dakker**: Tienes que haberme echado maldiciones por no haber seguido el fic UU, pero estuve un tiempo liada y cuando lo quise seguir ya no lo recordaba. Pues como ya he dicho a todas espero que sigas por la pagina y puedas leer la continuación aunque supongo que eso es dificil pues ya no os acordaréis ni de lo que iba. _

_Bueno, la proxima semana actualización, con un capítulo más emocionante que este, que la verdad es que ha estado un poco aburrido... _

_Nos leemos!_


	17. Me has descubierto

**Capítulo 17: "Me has descubierto"**

Era Domingo y nuevamente día de visita a Hogsmeade. Los chicos se habían levantado bastante temprano para aprovechar al máximo el día. Tras ducharse se dirigieron al Gran Comedor con la intención de tomar un completo desayuno, Harry porque se despertó hambriento, y Ron…, bueno, porque era Ron. Hermione ya estaba en el comedor cuando llegaron y les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran a su lado, pues la castaña les había guardado el asiento. La mesa de los profesores estaba vacía a excepción de la señorita Trelawney que parecía estar absorta mirando el fondo de su taza de te, intentado buscar algún vaticinio que, conociéndola, no se trataría de nada bueno.

El trío Gryffindor charlaba animadamente mientras Ron seguía comiendo cuando la profesora de adivinación se levantó y con una solemne entonación dijo a los alumnos que tenían la autorización que ya era la hora de partir hacia el pueblo mágico.

- Pero tened cuidado queridos muchachos – profetizó- hoy la alineación de los planetas es propicia a que sucedan grandes desgracias.

- Esa mujer no sabe más que augurar desgracias – se burló Ron – así alguna vez tiene que acertar de pura insistencia.

- Por eso siempre digo que la adivinación no es un arte preciso – declaró muy seria Hermione – y que para mi esa profesora está de más en Hogwarts – la muchacha aun no había olvidado las palabras que le dirigió la señorita Trelawney en 3º.

- No seas tan dura Hermione – dijo Harry – de vez en cuando acierta – recordó la profecía que ella le había revelado el mismo curso.

Por el camino Ginny y Neville se unieron a sus compañeros de casa. A Neville como siempre se le había hecho tarde porque se le olvidó coger dinero y cuando quiso volver a la sala común no recordaba la contraseña.

- Menos mal que me encontré con Ginny – se sonrojó el muchacho, aunque ya todos estaban acostumbrados a sus despistes y a veces cuando era tarde y el muchacho no se encontraba en la habitación aun, Harry o Ron salían de la sala para encontrarlo sentado en las escaleras intentando recordar mientras la señora gorda le daba un recital según ella "para que se inspirase".

- Hermione¡que bolso tan bonito! – exclamó Ginny fascinada por el buen gusto de su amiga. La pelirroja era gran aficionada a la moda – Parece caro¿Dónde lo compraste?

Hermione se quedó meditando con la mirada perdida.

- Fue un regalo – respondió.

- ¿Un regalo¿De quien? – preguntó la pelirroja con un tono cómplice – Debe apreciarte mucho esa persona.

- Si…. Supongo que me apreciaba.

De repente se hizo un gran silencio, hasta Harry, Ron y Neville que iban hablando de quidditch se callaron al darse cuenta de la situación. Hermione había bajado la cabeza apesadumbrada mientras Ginny se había llevado la mano a la boca como intentando borrar sus últimas palabras.

- Lo siento mucho Herm… - sabía que había metido la pata.

- No te preocupes – la castaña le dirigió una sonrisa sincera a pesar de que sus ojos parecían muy tristes.

- ¿Sabéis que Grawp está aprendiendo a leer y escribir? – rompió el hielo Harry echándole así un cable a su amiga pelirroja- El último día que estuve en la cabaña de Garrid me enseñó sus progresos.

- Ah ¿si? – dijo con tono de aprobación Hermione – me alegro mucho de que se le dé una oportunidad de aprender.

- Si, podrías comprobarlo en persona si tu quieres. "Grawpy" siempre pregunta por ti- el moreno sonriente le guiñó un ojo a su amiga imaginando que Hermione declinaría tal invitación, aunque se equivocó.

- Pues no estaría mal, avísame la próxima vez que vayas a ver a Hagrid, Harry.

El muchacho, aunque sorprendido, asintió y todos volvieron a hablar de los temas que los ocupaban antes del comentario de Ginny, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo Hermione quiso disculparse para ir a la librería, pero en seguida Harry se ofreció a acompañarla, no quería que Hermione anduviera sola, y menos aún fuera de Hogwarts.

- Está bien Harry¿vamos entonces? – le preguntó su amiga.

- OK, Ron¿quieres…- Harry no terminó de pronunciar la frase, la mueca de asco que puso Ron le bastó como respuesta. Al pelirrojo no le agradaba nada tener que verse rodeado de libros en su día libre.- Está bien, nos vemos más tarde en Las Tres Escobas.

Ron asintió y siguió caminando junto a Ginny. Harry se quedó mirando unos instantes como partían, parecía que los hermanos se enfrascaban de nuevo en una discusión.

-¿Qué libro necesitas Harry? –le preguntó la muchacha a su amigo mientras caminaban a paso lento.

Harry se quedó pensando que podría decirle a su amiga que resultara convincente y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que responder que decirle que Hagrid le había pedido que le consiguiera un libro sobre criaturas mágicas alternativo al que él mandaba a sus alumnos, puesto que ya había tenido varios problemas con esa edición y algunos padres se habían quejado.

Hermione rió sonoramente.

-No me extraña- dijo- creo que todos hemos tenido problemas con ese libro. Yo se lo regalé a Ginny, es el único libro de los que nos han mandado en Hogwarts que no conservo como ayuda al repaso – Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

- No me digas que aparte de estudiar lo del curso, repasas los anteriores – notó como su amiga se sonrojaba levemente.

- Bueno, solo en las vacaciones – se justificó – Así no me olvido de lo que hemos aprendido.

- Hermione, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme –dijo divertido el muchacho mientras habría la puerta de la librería haciendo sonar la campana.

Dentro, aparte de la dependienta había varios alumnos de Ravenclaw y algunos adultos que Harry no conocía. Hermione le señaló el lugar donde se encontraban los libros sobre criaturas mágicas, justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Ella dijo que tenía que buscar algunos de hechizos y se dirigió al fondo de la tienda. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras una gran estantería y entonces se dedicó a ojear los libros que le había señalado Hermione. Estaba ojeando uno sobre el cuidado de los fénix cuando la campana de la puerta lo sacó de su estado de concentración. El rubio que más odiaba de la casa Slytherin cruzaba en esos momentos la puerta de la tienda y lo primero que se encontró fue la mirada de rabia de su oponente Gryffindor.

El rubio apartó la mirada y entró por la tienda con su personal aire de superioridad. Harry se fijó en que llevaba un libro en la mano, parecía bastante antiguo y estaba forrado en piel. Se acercó al mostrador y preguntó a la dependienta donde se encontraban los libros de hechizos, y ella le señaló el lugar por donde hacia un rato se había perdido Hermione. Malfoy se dirigió a la dirección señalada sin dar las gracias a la dependienta.

Harry soltó el libro y siguió al Draco, no iba a permitir que se volviera a meter con su amiga, y lo más probable si se la encontraba allí sola es que intentara atormentarla como siempre. Cuando llegó solo encontró a su amiga señalándole un libro de la estantería. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba allí miró con desprecio a la chica y escupió un "gracias sangre sucia" seguido de una risa maliciosa y cogiendo el libro se marchó.

- ¿Por qué ayudas a ese idiota?- le preguntó el moreno a la chica.

- Será la costumbre, la verdad es que me preguntó de forma bastante amable. – Harry empezaba a sospechar que Draco solo intentaba mantener las apariencias sobre su odio a Hermione delante de los demás.

Hermione ya se dirigía al mostrador para pagar así que Harry la siguió no sin antes coger el libro que había estado ojeando, al fin y al cabo no le vendría mal a Hagrid- pensó.

- Si nos damos prisa puede que aún encontremos alguna mesa libre en las tres escobas – la apuró el muchacho.

- Claro¡vamos!- asintió ella mientras aceleraba el paso.

Efectivamente aún quedaban dos mesas libres en el establecimiento, así que los muchachos se apresuraron para ocupar una y pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla. Una vez los sirvieron Harry se dispuso de una vez por todas a atacar.

- Hermione – dijo llamando la atención de la chica que se encontraba absorta mirando unas figuras móviles con motivos de escobas que colgaban del techo.

- ¿Si Harry? – contestó la muchacha..

- Hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte, aunque no quiero que te ofendas. –intentaba ser lo más delicado posible.

- ¡Vamos Harry! Creo que existe la suficiente confianza entre nosotros para poder hablar de cualquier tema abiertamente.

Esa frase fue el último empujoncito que necesitaba Harry para lanzarse a hablar con su amiga. Había decidido sincerarse con ella acerca de sus dudas y sospechas, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga y si bien era evidente que le ocultaba algo, también lo era que la culpa de tanta intriga era suya también en parte por no haberle preguntado abiertamente desde el principio.

- Verás, el día que Ron y yo fuimos junto a Hagrid a visitar a Grawp – la muchacha lo miraba expectante – yo te vi en el Bosque Prohibido con otra persona. Era bastante tarde y ambos estabais vestidos misteriosamente en un claro intento de ocultar vuestra identidad. Después de eso empecé a dudar de ti, y tu comportamiento con Neville sumado al sospechoso acercamiento a Draco no hicieron más que aumentar mis sospechas. Me gustaría pedirte perdón por no haber hablado esto antes contigo, no creo haberme portado como un verdadero amigo.

Hermione parecía haberse quedado petrificada, sin embargo tras unos instantes pareció reaccionar y hasta le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry. Una sonrisa que duró unos segundos hasta que habló:

- Me has descubierto.

_Este capítulo ha quedado bastante pequeño, pero es que me hacía ilusión dejarlo en ese punto (a pesar de que tengo escritas algunas páginas más) para conservar un poco la intriga : P_

_Contestación de RR_

_**Daniela:** Muchas gracias por el review, a tu pregunta te responderé que no le queda mucho al fic, de hecho los acontecimientos que determinaran el desenlace está a punto de suceder, pero no puedo evitar que se me alague un poco. Y bueno, a lo otro ya ves que no me he tardado mucho en actualizar xDD._

_**Chibi-Malfoy: **Me alrego mucho de que te haya gustado mi fic, la verdad es que sabiendo que hay personas a las que le gusta dan muchos animos a seguir escribiendo. Me sorprende que te lo hayas leído de un tiron porque la verdad es que está bastante largo. Bueno, no me tardé mucho ¿no? Espero subir el proximo capítulo antes de que acabe la semana aunque no prometo nada aunque es casi seguro. _

_Muchas gracias a ambas por los RR, aunque me entristece un poco que hayan desaparecido un poco mis lectoras anteriores, espero que den señales de vida!_


	18. ¿ ¿Que te gusta quien? ?

**Capítulo 18¿Qué te gusta quien?**

-Me has descubierto –respondió Hermione – no tienes que disculparte por nada. La culpa es mía por no ser sincera desde un principio, pero se trataba de un tema bastante delicado y me daba vergüenza contártelo.

- ¿Vergüenza¿Por qué? – ahora sí que Harry se encontraba intrigado.

-Verás, desde el comienzo de curso han ido sucediendo cosas que nunca imaginé que pasaran – La chica hizo una pausa intentando buscar la mejor manera de explicar lo que tenía que decirle a su amigo – Draco, bueno, empecé a encontrarme a Malfoy frecuentemente en la biblioteca y a menudo venía a preguntarme cosas. Había cambiado tanto su actitud conmigo que yo, aunque al principio recelosa, finalmente empecé a ayudarlo con las clases y lo más sorprendente es que me gustaba hacerlo.

Llegado a este punto de la conversación la Gryffindor hizo una pausa para observar la cara de su compañero, pero Harry la miraba tan relajadamente que ni siquiera podría imaginar todos los pensamientos que asaltaban en esos momentos al moreno.¿Malfoy y Hermione confraternizando, eso era casi como ver a un león y una gacela compartiendo apaciblemente la sombra de un árbol. Pero Hermione se estaba confesando y no podía juzgarla sino escucharla como un verdadero amigo.

- El problema de todo esto es que a pesar del odio que suelo mostrar por los Slytherin en general y por Draco en particular, yo me sentía muy atraída por él- Harry no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro en su cara después de aquellas palabras- Sentía algo así como el síndrome de Estocolmo, un aprecio hacia mi maltratador (al menos lo era en público). Por eso presenciasteis aquella escena en los pasillos, por eso intenté comportarme como una Slytherin aún haciendo daños a amigos como Neville, y… bueno supongo que ya te habrás imaginado que fue con Draco con quien me reuní aquella noche en el bosque.

Cuando terminó de hablar la castaña miraba hacia el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry seguía mudo ante aquella increíble confesión. Realmente no sabía que decirle a su amiga, él no era quien para juzgarla, él sabía muy bien que en los asuntos del corazón no mandaba la razón. La muchacha parecía esperar una crítica o palabras de reproche. La situación era bastante tensa, dos personas que habían compartido tanto, y que se habían enfrentado a situaciones de lo más adversas resistiendo y fortaleciéndose así su amistad se encontraban frente a frente sintiendo un nerviosismo más propio de dos desconocidos. Una conocida voz puso fin a aquel incómodo silencio.

- ¡Lo que os habéis perdido!- un excitado Ron había irrumpido en Las Tres Escobas y ahora empujaba a Harry logrando deslizarlo por el banco y haciéndose un hueco a sí mismo para sentarse en él – En Honeydukes están que tiran la casa por la ventana y hay un dos por uno en todos los artículos para los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Harry y Hermione fijaron su vista a la vez en la pequeña y única bolsa que traía su amigo.

-Es una bolsa mágica- aclaró el pelirrojo - ¿o creíais que iba a desaprovechar esta magnífica oportunidad?- las carcajadas de sus amigos sonaron sincronizadas y así en un instante el pelirrojo logró romper la tensión que aún él ignorándolo sus amigos sentían.

Cuando llevaban un rato charlando y habían pedido la segunda ronda de cervezas de mantequilla, apareció Ginny con muchas bolsas, y al divisar a Hermione se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡Mira lo que traigo!- exclamó la pelirroja tan fuerte que además de Hermione la miraba toda la taberna, aunque eso no consiguió abochornarla. La pequeña de los Weasley comenzó a sacar cosas de las bolsas a un ritmo frenético y pedía la aprobación de su amiga, que se la dio en todo excepto en una falda que más bien parecía un cinturón y que cuando la vio Ron parecieron salírsele los ojos de sus órbitas. Le dejó claro a su hermana que mientras el viviera ella no se pondría aquel _trozo de tela_, cosa que la chica se ofreció gustosamente a remediar.

Se formó una tremenda discusión entre los dos hermanos que atrajo la atención de todo el mundo en el local, hasta que Ginny, que conocía muy bien la cabezonería de su hermano mayor, cedió por fin en gran medida por la vergüenza que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

- Esta bien – dijo seguido de un suspiro – Ya que yo no puedo ponérmela se la regalaré a Hermione- dicho esto fijó los ojos en su hermano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa. El pelirrojo se ponía cada vez más rojo consciente de que su _querida hermanita_ decía eso con la simple intención de fastidiarlo.

Sin embargo Hermione se encontraba tan absorta, tan lejos de aquél lugar, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que al final de la discusión se mencionó su nombre. Tampoco pareció darse cuenta de que su mesa cada vez estaba más llena pues poco a poco iban llegando a la taberna compañeros que habían acabado sus compras del día. La muchacha solo dio señales de vida cuando se levantó de la mesa:

- Bueno chicos- se despidió- nos vemos en la cena. Estoy muy cansada y me vuelvo al colegio.

- Yo te acompaño- se ofreció Ron levantándose tambien de su sitio y atrayendo así las miradas de muchos de los que aun permanecían de pie y buscaban un asiento desesperadamente.

- No hace falta que… - Harry no pudo escuchar el final de aquella frase pues Ron había agarrado a Hermione por el brazo y la _arrastraba_ hacia el exterior.

Se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que Ron acompañaría a la chica hasta el castillo, pues así la muchacha estaría más protegida. Con los mortífagos por ahí sueltos uno ya no se sentía seguro ni siquiera dentro de Hogwarts, y menos ahora que las ausencias de Dumbledore y otros tantos profesores eran tan largas.

De repente cayó en algo, al igual que Hermione se había sincerado con él podía aprovechar esos momentos a solas con Ron para contarle lo de Draco, y no quería ni imaginar como reaccionaría el impulsivo pelirrojo ante la noticia. Cruzó los dedos para que a su amiga no se le ocurriera la brillante idea de hacerlo o cambiarían las tornas y entonces necesitaría a alguien que la defendiera de Ron.

Una enorme figura acababa de traspasar la puerta del local con serias dificultades. Harry se levantó en seguida y salió a su encuentro.

- ¡Hagrid!- exclamó- ¿Qué haces tu en la zona para menores de la taberna?

-Pues precisamente te buscaba- le respondió el semi-gigante.

- Vaya yo también te quería dar algo que compré para ti.

Cuando vio el libro Hagrid, aquél gigantón sensiblero, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimitas y dar un abrazo tan fuerte a Harry que el muchacho pensó que le hundiría las costillas. El Gryffindor omitió el detalle del motivo del regalo, pero se prometió a si mismo obsequiarle a Hagrid cosas como aquella más a menudo.

- Bueno, aun no me has dicho para que me querías- le preguntó.

- Eh, verás… - empezó a hablar su amigo- En realidad venía a la taberna para tomarme una cerveza y relajarme un poco de todo este estress que no me deja dormir- en ese punto Harry se dio cuenta de las enormes ojeras que surcaban la cara de Hagrid, el asunto de los ataques mortifagos y las ausencias de Dumbledore empezaban a hacer verdadera mella en él- pero por el camino me encontré a Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Les ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupado el chico.

- No, nada grave por supuesto. La cosa es que noté que algo extraño sucedía. Ambos movían mucho los brazos y a pesar de que quedaban pocos metros para que nos cruzáramos parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí.- Harry dio un gran suspiro, finalmente había ocurrido lo que se temía.- Luego Hermione salió corriendo, creo que lloraba.. Se cruzó conmigo sin dirigirme la palabra, y aunque resulte cómico decirlo, creo que no me vio. Ron se paró un momento a mi lado y me saludó aunque con cara de tristeza, y luego siguió caminando a paso rápido en dirección al castillo.

- Podría decir que me sorprende una discusión entre esos dos – dijo Harry- pero mentiría.

- Me preocupa Hermione¿crees que esté bien?- respondió con gesto de preocupación- Supuse que estaría aquí al no verte con ellos, así que he venido a contártelo todo para que hables con ellos.

- Has hecho bien Hagrid- le dedicó una sonrisa mientras decía esto- Ahora mismo voy para el castillo para enterarme de lo que ha pasado.

- Pues date prisa Harry, creo que se te hace tarde- su amigo tenía mucha razón, sin darse cuenta mientras hablaban el local se había ido vaciando y en esos momentos no quedaba ningún alumno de Hogwarts en él.

- ¡Adios!

- Ten cuidado Harry- le aconsejó- ¡Y muchas gracias por el libro!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Una vez estuvo en la calle pudo observar algunos alumnos de diferentes casas que caminaban con paso acelerado en dirección al colegio de Magia y Hechicería más prestigioso del mundo mágico. Al parecer no era el único al que la tarde se le había pasado volando.

De repente distinguió a lo lejos una cabeza color platino inconfundible, el Slytherin no parecía tener prisa pero mostraba una actitud sospechosa. Llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo.Harry se detuvo para no llegar a estar al alcance de su vista y así no se percatara de su presencia. Cuando hubieron pasado los últimos chavales y se hubieron perdido tras una curva del camino, Draco miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie, Harry se había refugiado entre las sombras de un edificio y en un ángulo de difícil alcance visual para Malfoy.

Después de haberse cerciorado de estar solo, Draco se internò por un callejón oscuro. Era evidente que el Slytherin no tenía planes de volver al colegio. Harry no dudó ni un segundo en seguirlo, salió de entre las sombras apenas el rubio había salido del alcance de su vista, pero cuando llegó a la entrada del callejón donde unos segundos antes había estado uno de sus peores enemigos, alguien le tocó la espalda.

Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al girarse y ver el sombrío rostro de Severus Snape clavándole los ojos desafiadoramente y con una mueca torcida que Harry no supo si traducir en placer por haberlo pillado o sufrimiento, pues también se lo veía muy cansado.

- Potter, que haces a estas horas fuera del castillo- - susurró.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente del callejón.

- Vuelve a Hogwarts, es una orden- le mandó su profesor de pociones adentrándose en la oscuridad con tal prisa que incluso se le había olvidado restarle puntos a Gryffindor.

Harry muy a su pesar obedeció, pero no se quedó nada tranquilo con aquella situación. Draco Malfoy estaba tramando algo, y no le sorprendería nada que Snape lo estuviera protegiendo como de costumbre.

Cuando llegó al castillo no fue al Gran Comedor como el resto de sus compañeros, sino que subió a la sala común en busca de sus amigos. Sabía muy bien que después de una discusión con Hermione Ron perdía el apetito, y la muchacha tras discutir con el pelirrojo solía refugiarse en el único lugar donde sabía que no podría molestarla, la habitación de las chicas.

Pero cuando atravesó el cuadro de la señora gorda lo que vió lo sorprendió más que el encuentro con Snape en Hogsmeade. Allí, en el sofá grande de la sala común, a la luz del fuego mágico de la chimenea estaban Ron y Hermione, durmiendo uno en brazos del otro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Este capítulo también quedó un poco corto, pero empecé a terminarlo al llegar del trabajo, así que si tiene algun error ortográfico o de edición les ruego que me perdonen, no sé por qué se me empeñó subirlo hoy :P._

_Respondiendo reviews!_

_**Chibi-Malfoy: **No importaba que el review lo hubieras puesto en el primer capítulo pues me llega igual a mi correo pero aun así muchas gracias incluso por tomarte la molestia de mandarlo dos veces. Me alegran tus RR!_

_**Alyssa: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia, y no te preocupes que la historia la continuaré por supuesto, yo espero que la sigas leyendo._

_**Anabella Black: **Muchas gracias por tu RR, espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Mirermione: **Será Hermione mortífaga? Al más puro estilo Rowling no contestaré a esa pregunta :P, me alegro mucho de te guste mi fic. Pobre Ginny¿que te ha hecho? xDDD, yo no es que la odie pero no me pega demasiado con Harry. Aun no sé si verdaderamente hay alguien que me pegue con Harry..._

_No sé si esta semana volveré a actualizar, pues lo que queda de ésta se presenta movidita, pero prometo intentarlo. En caso de no poder prometo otro capitulo para la próxima. Ya sabeís que a todos los y las que escribimos aquí los Reviews no animan a seguir escribiendo o en su caso y con las críticas a mejorar algunos aspectos de nuestra redacción, así que no os corteis y dejad un Review, nos haréis felices._


	19. Agente Doble

**Capítulo 19: Agente Doble**

Aun no había llegado nadie a la sala común, estaban solos Ron y Hermione dormidos plácidamente en el sillón, y un sorprendido Harry que los miraba incrédulo. Esperaba encontrarse a sus amigos enfadados el uno con el otro después de lo que le había contado Hagrid y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una escena totalmente contraria.

Se planteó la idea de despertarlos para que le contaran que era lo que había pasado, pero aunque sentía gran curiosidad por saberlo, se imaginó lo violento que sería para todos así que, tras unos segundos de reflexión, volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al gran comedor para cenar. Casi todo el mundo estaba acabando para cuando él llegó, y la mayoría se disponían a partir a sus respectivas salas comunes para comentar el día de visita a Hogsmeade o enseñarse unos a otros los artículos que habían adquirido en las diferentes tiendas. Se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor más alejado de los profesores. Como había imaginado Snape no estaba entre ellos, sin embargo el que sí se encontraba era Dumbledore que llevaba semanas sin aparecer en las comidas del colegio. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco aún no había llegado, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo la serpiente y el profesor de pociones. Tratándose de esos dos no podía ser nada bueno.

Un sonido de tacones trotando lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se trataba de la profesora McGonagall que parecía muy agitada y se dirigía presurosa por el pasillo central del comedor hacia la mesa de los profesores. Se detuvo delante de Dumbledore y le susurró algo, enseguida el veterano director se levantó de su asiento y con gesto calmado abandonó la estancia. Ningún alumno pareció darle importancia, todos volvieron a charlar y comer animadamente como lo habían estado haciendo antes de la aparición de McGonagall. Todos menos Harry que no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Desde el ataque de los mortífagos en el partido de quidditch donde Krum había perdido la vida ya nada había vuelto a ser igual en el colegio. Pero parecía que solo él notaba ese cambio, el resto de los alumnos seguían comportándose igual como si nada hubiera pasado. Dumbledore se ausentaba demasiado y el resto de los profesores se encontraban nerviosos. La mayoría de los días entraban en el aula y dictaban unos ejercicios, luego se disculpaban y volvían a salir de la clase. Algunos hacían la tarea, pero la mayoría de los alumnos se dedicaban simplemente a charlar.

Harry ya no podía aguantar más su curiosidad, ya había tenido que tragársela cuando el profesor Snape lo había mandado al castillo hacía un rato, pero ahora necesitaba enterarse de lo que pasaba. Él no era la clase de persona que vivía feliz en la ignorancia. Siempre se había hecho partícipe de lo que acontecía en Hogwarts y ahora no iba a ser diferente. Siguió la profesora y el director a la manera muggle, es decir, escondiéndose tras las anchas columnas de los pasillos de Hogwarts y avanzando cuando creía que no sería visto. Los profesores andaban a un paso bastante acelerado y los tacones de McGonagall hacían tanto ruido que él apenas debía tener cuidado para no ser escuchado. Por el recorrido que seguían Harry supuso que se dirigían a la enfermería, y como pudo comprobar tras unos instantes no se equivocaba. Primero entró el anciano director y tras el inmediatamente la profesora de transformaciones que no se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta para fortuna de Harry.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó McGonagall..

-Sigue en el mismo estado que antes – respondió la severa voz de la señora Pomfrey- No he conseguido averiguar las causas. Si no encontramos información sobre como le hirieron será imposible para mí curarlo. A menos que aplique remedios a modo de prueba hasta que alguno de ellos funciones, pero esto sería demasiado peligroso.

-Hagrid sólo dijo que tras escuchar una discusión en el callejón se adentró en este, y se lo encontró así.

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto. Harry imaginó que estaban los tres reflexionando, a la espera de que alguno encontrara una solución al enigma. El muchacho identificó los pasos de Dumbledore a través de la habitación, Harry sabía que le gustaba deambular mientras pensaba.

-Entonces tendremos que recurrir a métodos de cura al azar- sentenció el director- A menos que el muchacho que se encuentra tras la puerta sepa algo más del asunto.

Harry se ruborizó, continuó algunos segundos agazapado tras la puerta de la enfermería, hasta que se armó de valor para traspasarla y encontrarse frente a frente con la persona que más respetaba en todo el colegio.

-Señor… - empezó a decir Harry. El director había alzado el brazo en señal de que guardara silencio.

-Ahora lo que nos interesa saber, Harry, es si sabes algo acerca del asunto- dijo el anciano con el tono pausado de voz que solía emplear al hablar con él.

Harry miró hacia la única cama de toda la enfermería que estaba ocupada en esos momentos. No hacía una hora que se había topado con ese rostro cetrino, sin embargo la expresión inerte que ahora reflejaba nada tenía que ver con la que un rato antes había contemplado el muchacho. En más de una ocasión había deseado ver a su profesor de pociones en una situación parecida, pero ahora que era real no se sintió para nada satisfecho. Por muy mal que le cayera, Severus Snape no era el tipo de persona que necesitara protección, sabía defenderse a la perfección, y vislumbrar su falibilidad no era una experiencia nada tranquilizante.

-Cuando regresaba de Hogsmeade- empezó Harry - me encontré con Malfoy en actitud sospechosa. Decidí esperar oculto para ver que se disponía a hacer, pero entonces llegó el profesor Snape y me mandó al colegio. La última vez que lo ví se adentraba en el callejón por donde había desaparecido Malfoy- resumió el muchacho.

-Draco Malfoy ¿eh? – Dumbledore no parecía sorprendido, ni mostraba sospechas sobre la certeza del relato de Harry- Minerva, ya que el jefe de la casa Slytherin se encuentra indispuesto, te autorizo a que seas tú quien vaya a buscar al alumno Malfoy a su sala común. Ten, enseña esto en la puerta y no debes tener problemas para entrar.

El director se sacó de entre los pliegues de la túnica un trozo de piedra azul con algo grabado que Harry no alcanzó a ver. La profesora se la guardó rápidamente y dando un ágil giro caminó hacia la puerta.

-Señorita Pompfrey, tome- dijo Dumbledore mientras le daba un frasco a la mujer- esto curará a Severus. Ponga unas gotas en sus labios cada hora. El tiempo que tarde en despertar dependerá de la fuerza del hechizo.

Harry se encontraba confuso¿todo había sido una treta del director para que confesara? Definitivamente podía decirse que era el estilo de Dumbledore, bromista hasta en la adversidad.

-Harry, sígueme hasta mi despacho.

El joven gryffindor obedeció sin rechistar. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra hasta llegar a la gárgola de piedra donde Dumbledore pronunció la contrasela que haría surgir las escaleras hacia su despacho. Una vez allí el anciano indicó con la mano a Harry que se sentara y carraspeó un poco antes de empezar a hablar.

-Como supongo que ya habréis notado tú, la señorita Granger y por suspuesto el joven Weasley, estos últimos días la situación en Hogwarts no ha sido nada natural.- Harry asintió con la cabeza dejando que su director prosiguiera- Estamos ante un problema muy grave, Harry. Nos hemos enterado por medio de nuestros espías de que los mortífagos pretenden en breve dar un golpe en pleno Londres.

Aquella noticia no sorprendió a Harry, no era la primera vez que los seguidores de Voldemort atacaban en lugares Muggle con el consecuente maremagno que desencadenaban. El ministerio y la orden debían prepararse si ese era el caso, no sólo para intentar evitarlo sino en su caso, para atender a los heridos y modificar la memoria de los testigos.

-Voldemort se encuentra a estas alturas en plena forma y dispuesto a todo. Cierto es que cuenta con menos seguidores que en el pasado, o almenos eso parece, pero eso no le supone un gran problema, el cuenta con el factor sorpresa -en ese momento Dumbledore hizo un pausa y sonrió, Harry supo que el director se guardaba un as en la manga- al menos eso cree él.

-¿Puedo colaborar con la orden?- Harry sentía la inquietud de ayudar en algo, esa oportunidad podría tratarse del final del asesino de sus padres.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte Harrry- la cara del muchacho enrojeció y se dio cuenta de que apretaba los puños – Mientras estas en Hogwarts tu bienestar es mi responsabilidad, si llegaran solo a herirte fuera del colegio sería un desastre. Aquí aun puedo proporcionarte una cierta seguridad, pero en el exterior… Además, no querrás perderte el partido del Domingo ¿no?.

-¿Será el Domingo entonces? – Dumbledore fingió que se le había escapado tapándose la boca- Si, pero permanece tranquilo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. Por tu parte solo quiero que te ocupes de vencer a Slytherin – se agachó un poco la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo al muchacho.

Tocaron en la puerta y una vez el director hubo autorizado entró la profesora McGonagall seguida de Draco Malfoy, que como era de costumbre lucía una mueca de altivez.

-Gracias Minerva¿puedes ir a hacer la ronda por el castillo?- ella asintió y se marchó.

Desde que Draco se había percatado de la presencia de Harry en la estancia no le había quitado la mirada de encima, como intentándole demostrar su enemistad sin palabras. Harry por su parte le había correspondido aunque por mucho que lo intentara no podía llegar a reflejar ese odio en sus ojos que Malfoy estaba tan acostumbrado a mostrar.

-Cuéntame lo que ha pasado Draco – ordenó Dumbledore, el joven rubio que seguía mirando a Harry dudó- Por Harry no te preocupes- dijo el director adivinando sus pensamientos- sabes que confío plenamente en él.

-Está bien- se resignó el muchacho- Estaba realizando la misión acordada. Le informaba a ella que este Domingo las medidas de seguridad se centrarían en el partido de quidditch y que de momento no sospechaban lo del ataque a la capital muggle. Pero en ese momento ella notó la presencia de alguien y atacó sin que yo pudiera hacer nada sin ver comprometida mi credibilidad.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es como el profesor Severus se expuso así a tal peligro.

-Yo tampoco, supongo que se preocupó por mi seguridad y no quiso dejarme solo por si surgían problemas- respondió Malfoy- aun así la convencí para que se marchara y le dije que yo solucionaría el problema. Cuando vi que llegaba Hagrid y se llevaba al profesor decidí volver al castillo pues no estaba seguro de que ella se hubiera marchado ya, si Hagrid me veía y ella aun no se había ido se iría todo al traste.

-¿Y pudo ver de quien se trataba?- preguntó el director.

-Estoy casi seguro de que no. Desde que lo atacó le dije que huyera pues podía no venir solo, así que ella me embistió para que no sospecharan y se fue. Ni siquiera yo supe que se trataba del profesor Snape hasta que Hagrid lo cogió para llevárselo, todo estaba muy oscuro. – Harry entonces se fijó en que Draco tenía una herida en un costado que le sangraba bastante, aunque no llegaba a ser muy grave.

-Está bien, ahora vete a que la señorita Pompfrey te cure eso – le autorizó el anciano.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se volvió para preguntar:

-¿Corre peligro el profesor?

-Tranquilo, la señorita Pompfrey le está administrando el tratamiento adecuado. En unos días se habrá recuperado- lo tranquilizó Dumbledore – Puedes comprobarlo con tus propios ojos en la enfermería.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y se marchó definitivamente. Harry miraba estupefacto y a la vez con gesto interrogante al director. No se explicaba lo que estaba pasando¿había depositado Dumbledore su confianza en Draco Malfoy¿De verdad creía lo que le contaba esa víbora?

-Ahora ya lo sabes- le dijo al muchacho que lo miraba con gesto de no comprender- Draco ha ayudado mucho a la Orden. Después de que su padre fuera detenido el profesor Snape nos hizo saber por medio de Draco, que este tenía contactos con los mortífagos. Al parecer su padre siempre quiso que su heredero siguiera los pasos de la familia y lo introdujo desde joven en este grupo. Draco se sintió traicionado, nunca quiso seguir los designios de su padre, pero tampoco pensó seriamente en que Voldemort podría resurgir, estaba tan acostumbrado a oírlo de labios de Lucius que al final para él se había convertido en una promesa vana. Pero finalmente después de todo lo acontecido, los mortífagos requirieron la ayuda de Draco, pues era el espía perfecto dentro del colegio. El muchacho habló con el jefe de su casa y nos comunicó las intenciones de estos, se encontraba bastante asustado. Como no podíamos desvincularlo de los mortífagos sin temer represalias, decidimos que los hiciera creer que trabajaba para ellos mientras realmente trabajaba para nosotros.

Todo lo que había dicho Dumbledore le habría resultado sensato si no se hubiera tratado de Draco Malfoy. Seguía estupefacto ante aquellas declaraciones. ¿Por qué razón Dumbledore le había contado todo aquello?

-No quiero que vuelva a repetirse la situación de hoy, Harry. Mejor no sigas a Malfoy pues podrías acabar como el profesor Snape, o incluso peor. Es por eso que te cuento esto, sé muy bien que desde que entrasteis en Hogwarts Malfoy y tu estáis enemistados, pero no quiero que te dejes llevar por esos sentimientos. Te considero una persona cabal, y sabes muy bien que confío en ti. Espero que no me defraudes- mientras pronunciaba estas últimas palabras el director del colegio se había dirigido hacia la puerta y la había abierto dándole la señal a un anonadado Harry de que era el momento de marcharse. Tras unos instantes el muchacho por fin reaccionó y abandonó el despacho aun dándole vueltas a todo en su cabeza.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sonido de su hambriento estómago retumbó por el pasillo, pensó en hacerle una visita a los elfos de las cocinas, pero luego recordó que en la habitación aun le quedaban golosinas con las que matar el hambre, eso siempre que Ron no hubiera descubierto su escondite. Cuando llegó a la sala común ya no quedaba nadie, debían estar agotados por el largo día de visita, pero si para alguien se había hecho agotador el día ese alguien era Harry. Se sentó un momento en uno de los sillones que miraban hacia la chimenea para disfrutar de la soledad y el silencio, y así poder reordenar sus ideas. Sin quererlo recordó cuando se comunicaba con si padrino usando aquella misma chimenea, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y Harry ocultó rápidamente su rostro para poder secarse las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – pudo reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Oh, nada. Ha sido un día muy largo y estaba recordando a Sirius.

-Entiendo- el pelirrojo agachó la cabeza. Nunca había sabido muy bien que decir en aquellas situaciones, pero a Harry le bastaba que estuviera allí para sentirse un poco mejor.

-No te preocupes Ron, solo me ha sido la nostalgia pero estoy bien.- le dio un puñetazo fingido en el hombro a su amigo, que aparentó que le había dolido y quedó tendido en el sillón.

-¡Me has matado!- rió el pelirrojo- Ahora tu le explicas a mi madre lo que has hecho para dejarla sin su hijo preferido.

Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Más bien tu madre me hará una de sus tartas en recompensa por haberla librado de ti.

Ambos empezaron a reír por el comentario de Harry, pero al momento Ron le hizo un gesto a su amigo.

-Si no bajamos la voz ya sabes quien vendrá a reprendernos- le picó un ojo a el moreno. Ambos sabían que Hermione se tomaba muy a pecho sus funciones de prefecta.

Harry asistió y luego mirando a su amigo con curiosidad no disimulada empezó a hablar.

- A propósito de Hermione…..

* * *

**_Respondiendo RR_**

_**Alba PG: **Hola alba, pues estoy bien (gracias por preguntar ; ) y tu que tal?). siento que en este capitulo no puedas enterarte de que pasa con Herm y Ron, lo he dejado para el próximo._

_**Eyvie HP: **Pobre Draco... cuanto insulto le has lanzado xDDD, (en el fondo se lo merece ; ) )Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

_**Alyssa: **Ya ves que el romance aquí aun no se ve. En el proximo capitulo seguirá la conversación entre Harry y Ron (esperemos que nadie los interrumpa xDD) Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. _

_Muchas gracias por los RR, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo así que para cualquiera que este leyendo esto, anímate y dejame uno aunque sea para criticar algun aspecto de la historia. _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, que estará listo para la próxima semana!_


End file.
